Don't Deserve You
by KDramaFever23
Summary: Grey Enterprises and Steele Corporations need to merge causing Ana and Christian to have an arranged marriage. Christian is unconditionally in love with her but will Ana ever feel the same? Can she see him more than as a friend she cares for?
1. Chapter 1: Enchanted

**New year, new life. Enjooooy!**

**CHAPTER 1: ENCHANTED**

"_The playful conversation starts counter all your quick remarks like passing notes in secrecy."_

"Christian Grey, our legacy depends on you! Look at what we invested! Look at all the success your forefathers made. This company is not a joke; it has built a foundation wherein we were able make a name for ourselves. Grey Enterprises Holdings needs to maintain its position as _one of the_ high ranking company all over the world. Only you, Christian can do that." I sighed. Here we go again. Don't they ever get tired of the sermons they give?

"Look Mom, I know you are a very supportive wife to Dad and both of you are so lucky to be in love but Mom, this is not me." I fought. This is what happens your older brother bailed out on this issue. He was supposed to be in my position but he chose love. Two years ago, he ran away to marry Katherine Kavanaugh. They have a one year old son and they are really happy even though Dad will never accept them.

"What do you mean that this is not you?" She asked looking so nervous.

"Mom-" I was about to start talking but she cut me off.

"Son, please don't be like that. You are twenty seven years old and me and your Dad are getting older each day. We need you to get married so that the company will continue to grow. You know that this is the tradition of our family! We need to tie the knot just to get the company!" She almost yelled and I admit that I was kind of losing my temper.

"I can still manage to run the company even without a wife!"

"What would our ancestors think?!" She is losing her mind. How can I say _'Mom,_ _do you need to go to a mental hospital?'_ in a nice way?

"Those people are dead, Mom!"

She looked a bit hurt but managed to stay civilized. "Christian, give honor to their death. Please continue their legacy. Ever since the first Grey, no one got the company without a wife. A business is like a chess game, Christian. In order to win, the King must have a Queen."

"So you are speaking in a figurative language" I stated as I scratched my head.

She remained composed and she cleared her throat. "This year, you really need to get married. Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and Steele Corporation decided to merge together with the intention of pulling down today's number one company, Patterson Incorporated. We need a hand in order to reach the top."

Here comes the bomb. "What is your point, Mom?"

It took her three long seconds before answering, "You need to marry their daughter, Anastasia Rose Steele."

"Can I just have another bottle please?" A girl with a very soft voice asked the bartender. We were two seats apart but the bar was so silent that I can almost hear every tick of the clock. That's why I like it here. Everytime I was pressured because of my family, this has been my place. The Delta Drinks.

The bartender gave her what she wanted and I stared at her. She is new here. I cannot see her face clearly but I can tell that she could be attractive because of her body and her charisma.

"Hey" I called.

Then, she turned her head towards my direction. And in that moment, I gasped. Her face was of an angel's. I don't know why but she really looks beautiful. Her big blue eyes were so addictive and her lips looked so luscious that I really want to kiss it so badly.

"Hi" She smiled.

I was lost for words. I don't know what to say. I was so lost in her. I don't know what just happened. Geez, I am twenty seven years old yet I felt like a fifteen year old having a love at first sight. "Heyyyy?" She waved her hands at me and just continued to drink.

I shook my head and gained back my composure. I stood up and found myself sitting beside her. "Second drink?" I asked her.

"Yup and I wanna drink a river tonight." She laughed bitterly.

I drank first before chuckling, "I find it really amusing that we both feel the same way today. You know what? I just wanna drink and drink and pretend that I am not me for once."

"Tell me all about it! I hate my life!" She expressed.

I laughed and asked, "What brings you here?"

"I had to break up with my boyfriend because my parents want another guy for me." She answered straight to the paint. I tossed together our glasses. She may think I did that out of pity but she doesn't know that I am so happy to know that she is single.

"That is unexpected." I replied. Why would I say that it is bad when I found it as a door for opportunity to me?

"Yep. I just lost the guy who can bear with my mean attitude and frank personality." I laughed at that and stared at her in a way that I never did to anyone before.

"You are amazing" I told her and she giggled a musical laughter. What is so unlike me is that I joined in laughter with her too. She is just too adorable.

When our laughter faded, she asked "What music do you listen to?"

"I prefer classics. You know, piano pieces."

"Me too!" She mumbled like a child and so our conversation went on. We talked about all the pianists we like and then for some reason, we talked about animals. When the drink was really consuming us, we talked about our first times.

"I did it with a random girl whose name I forgot!" I laughed at that and she joined too.

"I did it all because I thought I loved that jock when I was fifteen." We were laughing as we reminisced how stupid we were during those days.

When she was tired of laughing she said, "I never did ask you what is your purpose of being here."

Forget the world and forget Anastasia Steele. I want to do what I feel. "I want to get laid with you."

She bit her lip and gazed at me in a seductive manner. She leaned in for a kiss and I pressed my lips against her. There wasn't any moment of chastity. It was pure lust. She held my face and kissed me so wild. Our tongues clashed together and out of all the things I experienced, this one is the most different.

"I have a hotel room" I offered and she replied, "Take me there"

We did it in my hotel room. It was the most beautiful night ever. I did not just mess around with her but I made love to her. Every kiss was a feather in the skin and every touch sealed a bond that made me feel like we were meant to be together. I don't know why but as I wrapped my arms around her naked body, I felt my heart beating faster than normal.

My fingers traced the outline of her beautiful face and I know that out of all my secrets this will be the most beautiful one . . . I am in love with this woman.

**Please review. What do you think? Should I continue? Please review. **


	2. Chapter 2: Stay

**Thanks for the reviews!**

**CHAPTER 2: STAY**

"_Round and around we go, tell me now you know. Not really sure how to feel about it, something in the way you move."_

Two days had passed and I was not myself. What was I supposed to feel when the girl I fell in love with left my side before I even woke up? I was so mesmerized by her that I did not even ask her name. Was I really that stupid? What the hell is wrong with me?

"Christian, are you ready?" My mother asked me.

Oh right. I just lost contact with the girl I made love with and now I am about to meet my fiancé, Anastasia Rose Steele. What did I do to have a life like this? This isn't what I wanted it to be. I just want to meet the girl I made love with and have my happily ever after with her. I don't wanna end up with a girl named Anastasia. Isn't that the name of Cinderella's stepsister?

I sighed and asked, "Do I have a choice, mother?"

She patted my back and replied, "Son . . . there is no backing out now. Love is something you will just learn. You are not going to be stuck in a loveless marriage. I just have this feeling that you and Anastasia will make it. You will make it through. You will learn to fall in love." I don't even know what she looks like. All I want is the girl two nights ago.

My mother made me turn around and fixed my necktie. "My baby is finally getting married and she is the girl I want you to spend the rest of my life with. There is just something about her that I think will make you happy. She is extraordinary, Christian. I tell you that she is."

I did not mind it. I was so lost in the thought of the way that girl touched me that I let my mother drag me to our limousine. She held my hand the entire time and I stared at her. She is smiling to herself and I can tell that she is excited.

"You are acting weirdly, Mom." I teased.

"Just let me" She responded.

I kissed her hand and just reminded myself of all the sacrifices both of us made. I am the only one left for her. My little sister, Mia was the one who did first. She dreamed of becoming a fashion designer and Dad disagreed making her rise up her rebellion and have her own store called 'Perseverance'.

Mom's heartache was doubled as Elliott left with Kate too. Mom says it hurts more because she doesn't know where they are. I am fully aware that they are in Dallas, Texas but I know Mom is going to tell Dad when she finds out.

I am the only one left and when she loses me, what else would she be? She made a lot of sacrifices for Dad even though it wasn't worth it. I am going to do this for her. I am going to make her feel that I am still here to love her unconditionally.

We arrived in front of a European style mansion. I wasn't shocked or astounded. A normal person would be but I was never normal. I always had this life where my Dad is a huge control freak and my Mom is like a slave following him around. The guards were all courteous to us. Why wouldn't they be? I am marrying the Steele daughter.

I went out of the car and fixed my suit. "I hope that this is going to end well."

"It will" Mom replied as she went out of the limo too.

We entered the mansion and I was impressed. The ballroom greeted us with a lot of guests wearing their most luxurious cocktail dresses. They all waved at me and I did the same. I was really hoping that I know their names but there were just too many of them. I felt Mom let go of my arm and socialized with an Elite woman.

I looked around and there were just so many portraits of the different world landmarks. I smiled as I knew that I went to most of them. I always wanted to go to Christ the Redeemer in Rio de Janeiro but I never had the will because I wanted to go to Brazil with someone I love. I shook my head again. I don't want to think of that girl again.

The moment I turned around, the world seemed to just make sense. I stopped breathing and my eyes widened. It felt as if everything in the world just stopped functioning and all I can see is the woman standing before me. She wore a glittery peach cocktail dress and she stared at me with wide eyes too. Could this be true?

For the first time in two days, I felt complete. I felt like some huge part of me was found. I almost shed a tear. I just never thought that I would still meet her after forgetting to ask her name. As I was trying to reach out to her, a voice interrupted.

"I see you know each other" My father spoke.

The two of us looked at him and he was not alone. There beside him is another man with the same poise as his. He really looked intelligent and he seemed like one of the finest people here in Seattle.

My father said, "This will be a great start to your marriage. I am so glad that the two of you are cooperating." My eyes grew wider than before. She and I stared at each other. Oh my . . . How? The world is so small. I didn't expect this. This has never been in my wildest dreams. Anastasia Steele? The girl I made love with is Anastasia Steele and I am marrying her?

My shocked expression turned into a huge smile. This is it. I am so happy. I never smiled like this. She is Anastasia Steele and I am destined to marry her. I stared back at my blue eyed angel and she was looking at me with a sorrowful expression. I wanted to feel bad at that but I just can't. I am too happy to feel anything.

"We are going to eat now." Mr. Steele said and both of us nodded.

"My lady?" I asked upon offering my arm to her. She hooked arms with me hesitantly and there it was again. There is that familiar spark of electricity I felt nights ago. I could get used to this every moment of forever.

We sat down the table exclusive for us only. Carla, her mother was the one who got so excited. "You are so handsome, Christian! My daughter is so lucky to marry you." Everyone agreed with that.

"The lucky person here is me." I said, making everyone smile. Yes, I am in love and they may know it but I am not ashamed. I love my future wife and she is not worth to hide. I looked at her and she just kept looking down. I almost frowned but I kept up the bright side. She is mine too keep.

Then, Dad stood up and cleared his throat. Everyone paid attention to him. "Guests, I would like to express gratitude to all of you for coming here. As you know, the rumors are true. Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and Steele Corporations are going to join forces." Everyone gasped and clapped. I smirked at that. Even at business, we are bound.

"Another news I would love to share is that my son, Christian and Ray's daughter, Ana are getting married next month." Someone whistled and everyone clapped. Our mothers signaled us to stand up so we both did. I looked at their expressions and I was proud. They really want us together. I don't know what came over me but I cupped Anastasia's face and pressed my lips against hers.

All the applause was forgotten and I can't hear a thing. All I know is that my lips are locked with Anastasia's, my fiancé, my future wife, my life. She pulled away from me and what I expected her reaction to be was so far. She stared badly at me. This time I cannot stop how a stabbing knife is like hitting my heart.

We ate afterwards and my family and hers were blubbering about the plans they have for the business and for our wedding. They really can't stop the fuss about us kissing. Mom was really happy as she knew that love is just a natural thing for both of us. Dad, on the other hand remained the businessman himself.

"Anastasia, Darling, may I dance with you?" An older man asked her and I almost glared.

"Sure Uncle" Her soft voice was barely a whisper as she took his hand. I was relieved. He was her uncle and I smiled as I watched them dance in the middle of the ballroom. She is so beautiful. Everything about her is so perfect.

Then, my thoughts were interrupted as my future father-in-law stated, "You love her."

I smiled and agreed, "Yes, I do."

We both looked as she danced with her Uncle. We can tell that she is upset but still, she remains parallel after all the glares. "Take care of her, Son. She deserves to be with someone like you."

I shook hands with him and stood up. I walked towards her, ready to share my first dance with her. She was twirling around until she lost grip. She almost fell to the ground but luckily, I caught her.

"Be careful next time" I told her.

She rolled her eyes and was about to walk about but I pulled her towards me and wrapped my arms around her waist. "You are dancing with me, future Mrs. Grey." I put both her arms around my neck and my smile met her glare.

"Stop staring at me like that." She warned.

I chuckled and replied, "Why?"

"It is like you are thinking about the night we slept together." She answered and my grip went tight.

"You mean the night I made love to you?" I said making her look away and grimace. We danced like that. I was trying to keep up the beat but she was just too stubborn. She cannot even look at me in the eye. Why is that so?

"Is there any problem?" I asked.

She shook her head. I made her twirl but not in a reckless way like her Uncle did. She turned around safe and at once, I locked gazes with her. Her eyes were angry and hurt and it had a huge effect on me. It made my heart feel this ache and . . .

"What's wrong?" I gasped.

"I don't like this." She looked down.

"What's wrong?" I asked again, soothing her.

"I hate feeling like you are in love with me." She said and immediately we stopped dancing. We stood in front of each other but remained the position we had as we were dancing.

"I love you, Anastasia. I knew that during the night we had together. You were so beautiful, Anastasia. You touched me in a way that no one did and when I saw how peaceful you were in your sleep, I just knew that you are the one for me. I love you, Anastasia. I love you so much." I confessed and my eyes widened as one tear rolled down her cheek.

"No, no, no, don't cry please. I hate seeing you cry." I whispered wiping her tear away. She shook her head and pushed me away. She ran off and I chased her. "Anastasia!" I called out to her but she just ran with her heels. We reached the garden of her house.

"Anastasia!" I gasped before reaching her. We stood in front of the fountain. This time the pain doubled as her eyes were redder and there were more tears coming out.

She pushed me so hard and yelled, "Stop that! Stop that, okay? You may want to marry me but I don't! Everyone may seem happy but there is no chance that I am! The world wants this except me! Two nights ago was a mistake, Christian! It was a mistake! I am not doing this for love, Christian. It is just the way life is supposed to be! Please stop acting this way, Christian. Please stop! I am in love with someone else and I will never feel the same way for you!"

Then, I watched her walk away.

It didn't take long before I felt the tears come out from my eyes. I sniffed and wiped it all out. The things she said really left a wound on me. It was like my world just stopped for a bad reason. I shook my head. No, this isn't me. Christian Grey never gives up. Christian never loses hope. It is just the first page after all.

"Someday you are going to love me back." I whispered to myself.

I will do whatever it takes. She is going to be my wife and I know that it is not impossible for her to love me back.

**Thank you for reading! Pleeeeease Review!**


	3. Chapter 3: Unconditionally

**Thanks to all the amazing reviews!**

**CHAPTER 3: UNCONDITIONALLY**

"_Let go and just be free because I will love you unconditionally."_

I drove my way to Haywire Condominiums. Ray told me that this is where Anastasia lives. I sighed I was began to have thoughts about her. I cannot deny the fact that her words hurt me like a million stabs but I am Christian Grey and I was born to survive. I am going to get her heart. I can make her love me.

I don't know why but this is something different. I slept with a lot of girls before and I dated a few but no one ever struck me like Anastasia Steele did. It's amazing how you can fall in love in just matter of a short period of time. I am too dumbstruck to warn myself that what I'm entering is not a joke.

This is marriage. This is the life I always wanted. I want to be married to the woman I love and simple as that; I have my happy ending. But I am trying so hard to remind myself that this might not cause me happiness because she doesn't love me back. I winced at that. She will love me. I know she will.

I stopped in the parking area of the condominium unit and went up to the 26th floor. I knocked on the door with a sign 26A on it. It wasn't too long until she opened up and gasped. She wore a tiny tank top and pyjamas. Her hair was up in a bun and she was no makeup on yet she remains to be the most beautiful girl for me.

I was about to say something but she shut the door. My eyes widened and my initial reaction was to knock hard on her door. "Anastasia?! Anastasia?!" Oh no! Why is she doing this? Is my presence that filthy for her?

"Anastasia, please open the door." I begged still knocking. My hand was about to redden but I will not stop. "Ana please! Ana just please stop doing this. I am not here to persuade you to love me back, okay?"

"Then why are you here?" Her soft voice turned into a bitter one.

"I just want to be friends with you. Please don't be like this, Ana. Don't shut me out, just please . . ." My voice cracked in the end. I do not know what to do now. Did she not like what I felt for her?

A few moments later, she opened the door and I smiled even just a little. I am glad to see her face again. I missed her. It had been days since we last saw each other. Did I not give her enough space to think things over?

"I'm okay with that." She whispered and my smile went sincere. Finally, she is going to let me inside her world. Love starts with friendship, right? And no relationships are going to work out if the couples do not treat each other as friends.

"Come inside" She invited. Slowly, I entered her world. It wasn't what I expected it to be. I expected it to be glittery and pink. You know, I expected her to be girly but all I see are gray couches and technical equipments. This is my taste. The room seemed formal just like me.

"Take a seat. I will prepare something." I nodded, doing what she told me. Upon waiting for her, my eyes roamed around the venue. There were different paintings everywhere. It usually consists of people that I have no idea about. Then, what caught my eye is the huge shelf right at the corner. It was full of thick books, she likes to read eh?

"Here is your coffee" She said too formally as she handed the mug to me. "Thank you Anastasia" I said in a friendly way. I am trying to wreck her walls. I want her to be comfortable with me.

She sat beside me and hugged her knees. I heard her sigh and I started the conversation, "You know you are not this quiet when I met you at the bar. It just seems like you are not comfortable with me."

She looked at me with that 'duh' expression. "That was before I slept with you and before I found out that you are the Christian Grey I am going to marry."

I smiled at that. "That doesn't mean we cannot be friends."

"How can I be friends with you when I know that you have feelings for me? I can't be relaxed about that." She told me and I stared at her incredulously. "What?" She asked.

"You are uncomfortable because I have feelings for you?"

"Yes" She barely whispered.

"Anastasia, you don't have to worry. The friendship I am offering you is genuine. We are going to get married in a month and I don't want to have a marriage with no friendship at all. At least I can be your shoulder to lean on, your motivator and your confidant." I told her sincerely and that made her smile.

"You can?"

"I can" I told her honestly. I put the mug on the center table just as I finished the coffee.

I changed the topic by saying, "You really have a lot of books."

She smiled at that and told me, "All my life it was inculcated in my mind that I am the heiress of Steele Corporations. I had a bodyguard with me the whole time and I cannot travel alone. With books, I can escape this kind of life I have. Each time I read, I forget that I am Anastasia Steele."

"I thought I was the only one." I stated.

"What do you mean?" She asked.

"My life was all about the company and I had no evasion." I told her and she smiled bitterly at that.

"Sometimes being rich is not the best for a person." She said and I nodded. She continued, "See all the paintings on the wall? I created them." My jaw dropped at that. What? I did not know that she is talented.

"I don't dream to be a painter. I just drew the favorite scenes and things I saw on the books I read. I draw a lot, you know. Out of all of those, my favorite is the Dandelion in Spring painting. I am in love with the classics but I had fun with Hunger Games. It is kind of unique actually." She said.

"I'll try to read that book." I said and she laughed.

"You will enjoy, I promise you." She said and added, "You know what? If I wasn't just me, I will be an author or a publisher. I have always been in love with books so I always see them as part of my future."

I replied, "You can do that."

"My parents said I don't have the capacity." I was about to express my disagreement but she quickly asked, "What is your dream, Christian?"

I paused at that. What is my dream? There was a pregnant pause before I answered, "For now, I am living my dream. I will get married to the girl I love." She did not respond to that. She just looked down and somehow, I was used to that. Love is going to take awhile to come to her.

"Anastasia, I used to dream of having kids. I am fascinated by children, you know but I just stopped dreaming of that." She raised her brow. "I stopped because I don't want to continue the legacy. I don't want my flesh and blood to suffer the pressure I am undergoing right now."

I looked at her and she stared at me compassionately. "I feel you" She said before taking a deep breath, "Christian, I am so sorry for the hurtful things I told you that night. No one deserves to be treated that way. I am so sorry. I am just going through a lot today but I hope you can understand."

I smiled at her and said, "It's okay, that's what friends are for, Anastasia."

She smiled back and said, "You can call me Ana"

That marked the beginning of our friendship.

**Please please please leave a review. Tell me. Thank you!**

**Follow me on insta and twitter: pinkgaret**


	4. Chapter 4: I'm Only Me When I'm With You

**Thank you so much for the amazing review guys! You are really motivating me to write.**

**CHAPTER 4: I'M ONLY ME WHEN I'M WITH YOU**

"_Friday night beneath the stars in the field behind your yard, you and I are painting pictures in the sky."_

"Did you know that good manners include not swinging your legs?" Ana chastised me. We were seated beside each other as we were having a private dinner with the family. I was fascinated as her brows arched and her forehead crinkled out of irritation.

"How do you want to punish me, Miss Mademoiselle of Etiquette?" I played along with a fake British accent and swung my legs more. She was about to burst again but I made funny faces causing her to giggle.

"Christian?! That's annoying!" She whined like a child and I smiled at that. Can she get any cuter?

For two weeks we've been bestfriends. Ever since my stop at the condominium, she was able to let me inside of her walls. I made an effort to hang out with her and we just had a lot of fun. We watched movies together and just read books and it had never occurred to us that we are going to get married. I don't want to touch that topic. For now, I want to develop our love starting with friendship.

Two weeks of strong friendship and two weeks for me to fall deeply in love with her. There are still no signs of her loving me back but I know I will never give up.

"Well Ana if you are going to spend the rest of your life with me, you might as well get used to that!" It wasn't my intention to make things awkward. Damn! Why did I have to be this dumb? Didn't I ever think that this will be very awkward for her?

She looked down the ground and laughed a little before saying, "You must be putting on your mask now." I stopped laughing and went poised. Mom, Dad, Ray and Carla are coming and we are sure they won't like it if we lose our etiquette.

"This is going to be a huge collaboration! The Pattersons will meet their downfall all because of this partnership! This is going to be a legend, Ray. I can feel it with every ounce of certainty found in my soul!" There he goes again; there goes Carrick being the usual proud man.

"Christian and Ana here are going to be a blast!" Ray exclaimed.

Me and Ana were silent the whole time through dinner. Mrs. Jones served us and it made me feel bad that Ana, Carla, Mom and I were the only people who thanked her. Carrick and Ray were too busy laughing about their income and the unfamiliar names.

I looked at Ana and she seemed really tensed. I found myself in that awkward position too as I entered her house here moments ago. Ugh! This was the same house where she told me she loves someone else two weeks ago. That made me feel awkward at first but now that I am beside her, I just want to feel the moment.

"Grace here has dedicated her life to philanthropy. She is the greatest doctor alive but of course, she is better in the field of business." Mom smiled at that and I rolled my eyes. Mom wanted to be a full time doctor but she can't be because Dad wants her to be a devotee to the company.

Carla said, "I have been a housewife my whole life and taking care of Ana was the most difficult job for me but I believe I succeeded in that because look at her now; she is marrying Christian." Ana was smiling a little and continued to eat.

Carrick rolled his eyes and said, "I am not blaming myself for my two children's betrayal. It is their loss to lose a life that was destined for them. Can you imagine? Mia, my daughter wanted to be a fashion designer?! What would she get from that?! You cannot enjoy life with just clothes. Sometimes, that kid is just so dumb."

I stopped eating and as well as Mom. We glared at him. How can he say that? Mia had always loved him but she wanted to chase her dreams. Why doesn't he get that? Mom looked pained.

Nevertheless, my insensitive father said, "Elliott, my eldest son ran off to marry a mediocre woman. I don't know where he is now but I know he has a child. Good riddance! If you are going to be a father, you must father a child with a smart woman. What would he get from that Katherine Kavanaugh? I bet she satisfies him every night!"

I looked at Mom and wiped a tear quickly from her cheek. I curled my lip and I almost let my anger ruin the night but I felt my wrist being touched by an angel. I looked at her and her eyes were worried. We stared intensely at each other before I finally breathed deeply.

How does she do that? She makes me calm down.

"Do you want to see the lawn? It is beautiful at night." She asked and I nodded. We can feel our parents smiling at us. Honestly, I would be very happy if they are smiling because we are happy but instead they see us as the key to their business success.

We stood up and she led me to their yard. Damn! She was right. The lawn was pretty huge and there were lots of colorful flowers around. There were purple, yellow and pink flowers. There was a fountain in the middle and it was just paradise.

"This is my breathing area. Each time I found myself in the state of anger or sorrow, I just go here." She broke the silence. I can understand what she meant with those words. This place is serenity. This is the kind of venue where you can find peace of mind.

I exhaled and said, "Thanks for bringing me here. I would've caused a scene if you didn't stop me."

She smiled and said, "What your father said was wrong and I would've reacted the same way but we will always lose in the end so what is the point?" I thought deeply about that. She was right. Carrick always wins.

I went confused as she began to lie down the grass. She looked up to the sky with no emotions at all. "Welcome to my life, Christian."

"You're lying down here each time you need to think?" I asked.

"The stars help me think" She replied and I wasted no time in joining her. I lied down next to her. We were close but not that near to each other that I can feel her skin against mine. I looked at her and she just stared intensely to the stars.

"What are you doing?" I asked her.

"Ssshhh… I am thinking about things. Just look at the stars and think of all the things you want to think of." She spoke and I nodded. She really is different. She had this weird practices that I never done before.

My eyes went up and just saw a lot of twinkling stars. They shined so bright and then my thoughts drifted towards Elliott and Mia. I really miss them. We used to be so close before but what happened? The stupid pride my family holds made them leave. I really miss those times where I can just laugh along with them. I missed the house full of smiles and memories.

Then, my thoughts drifted to the girl lying down next to me. My life didn't make sense before but when I met her, I wanted to live. For the first time, I had a dream. I wanted to have a future with her. I closed my eyes and turned to look at her. I smirked at what I saw.

Her eyes were closed and I could hear her snore. She got lost with her thoughts too much that she fell asleep. I smiled to myself and stood up. I carried her in my arms and she moved a little. When I went back inside, Carla laughed at Ana's condition.

"You can let her sleep inside her childhood room, first room to the left of the second floor." I nodded and followed her instructions. I opened the door and as usual, it was full of books. It was like her condominium unit but with no paintings. It was simple. There were no decorations. It's just Ana. Simplicity and Books.

I tucked her in and paused for awhile to gaze at her face. She looked so peaceful. Her eyes were closed and she breathed in a normal pace. I smiled at that. Shelves of books, tons of paintings and star gazing . . . she really is one of a kind. I smiled at that. She is my future wife.

I was about to lean down and kiss her cheek but she whispered, "Tim" I was taken aback. I stared at her with wide eyes. Who is Tim? Could it be? Oh no! Fear consumed my heart and I don't know what else to feel.

She turned to the left side of her bed and just said, "I miss you Tim". I stood up and stared at nothing. I stood there like a statue. I don't know what else to feel. Tim? Tim?

"_I had to break up with my boyfriend because my parents want another guy for me."_

"_I am in love with someone else and I will never feel the same way for you!"_

I shook my head again and again. I thought she only said those because she wants to push me away. So Tim is the one she meant? He is not fictional? My hands covered my face and I exhaled. The pain in my heart was too much to put up with.

I shook my head and fought the tears that are coming. I touched my chest and calmed myself down. Why am I acting this way? I am stronger than this.

Whoever Tim is, he doesn't know who he is competing with.

**Thank you so much guys for reading. Please tell me. Please tell me what you think.. :)**


	5. Chapter 5: I Got You

**Thank you so much guys for all the reviews! Thank you! Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 5: I GOT YOU**

"_And when you need a place to run to . . . for better or worse, I got you."_

Tim. Who is Tim? I laughed bitterly. What's with Tim that got him wrapped around my fiancé's finger? I smirked to myself. This is what I get for expecting too much. Love doesn't hurt, the assumptions make it hurt. I was such a fool to think this way. I may be trying to stay strong but I cannot surpass the hurt. It just felt like I was about to give up.

Where else would I be? I cannot just stay inside her room and listen as she repeats his name over and over again. That would be very pathetic of me. Correction; I am already a pathetic man. I never lowered myself just for a girl. That's the problem! She is not just a girl; she's _the_ girl for me. I sighed and just laid my head on the sofa.

Here I am again . . . alone in my apartment.

My meditation was interrupted as my phone rang. What kind of person will interrupt me in times like these? I just had the revelation that she is in love with a guy named Tim. I don't need to hear from any other people. I just slept through the night letting the phone ring like a millionth time.

The next day, I woke up with the same routine. I got up from bed and took a bath but you know what? I really felt like a zombie. All I can ever think about is my fiancé holding hands with a mysterious man named Tim. Ugh! I hate this. I cannot even eat just thinking of this.

"Aren't you going to eat anything, Sir?" My bodyguard, Taylor asked me.

I shook my head and replied, "I am really pissed off, Taylor."

He breathed deeply and just nodded. That's what I like about him; he doesn't push boundaries. He doesn't like going inside of my walls. He knows that he is only a bodyguard and not some shrink. There are some instances when I felt that he wants to give me some advice but I am so glad that he didn't.

Just like last night, the phone rang again and again. He breathed deeply and stood up. Who the hell is trying to call me? Why is he calling at this time of the day? Couldn't that person just call a little late? It is too early for me to be stressed about something right now.

I answered the phone and snapped, "What?!"

"Christian? Is that you?" I immediately felt guilty and for some reason, my high level of emotional illness got lowered down. I tried to calm down. Why is he calling me? I immediately got worried. I haven't heard a lot from him before.

"Elliott? Brother, I missed you." I expressed. It really was a long time ago. Neither of us expected things to turn out this way. Why did it have to be like this?

"I missed you too, Christian." I honestly felt his sincerity but I got alarmed knowing that there is something wrong. Anxiety filled my heart.

"Elliott? I can sense it. There is something wrong." I told him.

He inhaled before answering, "My son can't be discharged from the hospital because I have no payment, Christian. He had pneumonia and it was too expensive. I cannot find a job here because of my bad luck and Kate cannot get a high amount from being a waitress." I gasped. My poor nephew got to suffer this all because of Carrick. I tried to stop the tears from my eyes but I just can't.

"I thought you had a lot of savings before you shut down your construction business." I said trying to stay strong. I don't want him to know that I am crying right now.

"Dad froze all my accounts, Christian. I am broke now. You are all I can count on. Help me, Christian. Please help me." His voice cracked and I knew is that he was crying. I was weeping too but I need to stay strong for him.

"Name the amount and I'll send it to the account of the hospital." I demanded. He gave me the price and the account of the hospital. I immediately hired Taylor to file it. There is no waiting now. My brother needs this so bad and my nephew is suffering.

"Thank you so much, Christian. You don't know how much you helped me." Elliott said it in a way like I was a center of worship. My heart broke at that. When did Elliott become sad? He was always this huge jolly teddy bear.

"Anything for you, Bro." I told him sincerely.

After a lot of thank you's, he hung up. I found myself staring at nothing. I was guilty. If I just answered the phone last night, Elliott's agony wouldn't have been prolonged. I am such a huge mess. I punched the wooden table and just found myself in the verge of anger.

How can Carrick do this? How can he do this to his own son? Why is he doing this? Without having second thoughts, I went out of Escala and drove my way to the company. I don't care if this is going to cause a huge scandal. My brother is suffering and my father has to pay for that.

When I arrived in front of our huge building, I wasted no time going up his office. I ignored all the employees who said hello to me. It had occurred to me that my father is a sick moron but I never thought that it would go this far. How could he? My brother needs justice.

I banged the door open and my father flinched. As soon as he met my glare, he glared too. So he is the angry one now?

"Why did you freeze the account of Elliott?!" I shouted.

He stood up and screamed, "What?! He asked money from you?! See what that Kate Kavanaugh has done to him?! She really is a gold digger!"

"No! Your grandson is in the hospital and he needs money to come out!"

Carrick laughed bitterly and mumbled, "Lies"

That's it! I punched him and he knocked off the ground. "For so long, I tried to endure your attitude. You are always hurting us! You are always hurting Mom without you knowing it. Carrick, your son is broke! You froze his accounts! Could you get worse?!"

His wrathful eyes stared at mine and screamed, "GET OUT!"

I sighed and said, "Carrick, I will leave you once you don't treat Elliott kindly. I will escape. I will run away like what my siblings did. Think about that. Who will continue the stupid legacy when I'm gone? You better treat Elliott the way he deserves to be treated to."

He did not answer. For once, I won an argument with him. I passed by the workers who were eavesdropping.

"The show's over, fuckers!" I shouted.

Upon going out, I went inside my car and just sighed. How did I get here? Did I love my mother too much that I didn't think of what I want? Tears began to form but I won't let it drop. For once, I envied Ana. She had books to forget that she is who she is. I had nothing to dismember being Christian Grey.

Damn! I did have dreams but because I was bound to be an heir, I stopped believing in them.

I don't know what came over me. It is like my body has a mind of its own. I stopped in front of the condominium building and found my way to Ana's door.

"Christian" She smiled at first but lost it when she noticed by red eyes. She wasted no time holding my sides. "What's wrong?" She asked.

I did not answer. I just let my tears fall. She wiped it with her thumb and wrapped her arms around me. "Sshhh…" She silenced me. I found myself hugging her back. I breathed her scent and found home.

Tim or no Tim, she is my cure.

**Thank you so much Guys… Please please tell me what you think. I really need your reviews. Thank you!**


	6. Chapter 6: Fix You

**Thank you so much guys for the amazing reviews and for the followers in instagram. I love you all! :)**

**CHAPTER 6: FIX YOU**

"_Lights will guide you home and ignite your bones. I will try to fix you."_

"Can you believe it? He froze my brother's account! Doesn't he have a heart at all?! Doesn't he care about his grandson? I can't believe this, Ana." Tears flooded my face and I just sobbed as she soothed my back. How could this be happening to my life?

"Christian" She just spoke my name. I know that she doesn't know what to say and I understand. I am just here to cast out all my emotions. I am so fed up of Carrick's dramatic actions.

"Elliott has been a great son to him, Ana! How could he just focus on his flaws and not on the right things he did?! I cannot take this anymore. I just want to run away from my life and . . . and . . . ugh!" I was not able to finish my sentence. I just cried like a pussy on her couch and she just sighed deeply.

She said, "Christian, some people are just pure evil. We don't know why but they are just that way and we cannot do anything to change them. All we have to do is to accept them. We were born this way and right now, I just realized that maybe we have this kind of life for a reason."

I looked intensely at her and wiped off my tears. "Haven't you thought about running away?" I asked.

She looked down and answered, "I tried but it did not end well." I don't know why but she stood up and went to her kitchen. I remained seated on her couch with a bewildered expression. Did I say something wrong to her? Was I out of line? I decided to stand up and follow to where she is.

I found her standing from behind. Her hands gripped the sides of the sink too tightly and I can see from here that she is closing her eyes. She was pursing her lips and it just felt like she is in a deep form of pain. I followed my instincts and hugged her from behind. I wrapped my arms around her and inhaled her scent.

"Was I out of line? I am sorry I don't know that my question will have such impact on you." I whispered to her ear. It took seconds from her too take a deep breath and turn around to face me.

Locked between my arms, we gazed at each other's eyes. I gasped as I saw her eyes with color red. It looked like she was about to burst out to tears. It pained me. I don't want to see her cry. I cupped her cheeks with my palms and soothed her.

"Baby, please don't cry. I don't want you to cry. Please don't."

She did not listen as tears of betrayal came out. She freed herself from my arms and just said, "You don't have to say sorry, Christian." She opened the refrigerator and grabbed a raw chicken. She wiped off her tears and that made me more curious than ever.

"What's the problem, Ana?" I asked.

"It's nothing. I need to cook." Damn! She won't do this to me. She can't just change the topic.

"Is it about Tim?" I asked making her freeze. Then, the atmosphere became awkward. It is like a huge gap has been placed between us. She looked at me but it weren't those sad eyes I remembered. Her eyes were defensive. It is like she is ready to fight with me.

"I tucked you to bed last night and you mumbled his name." I told her. "Is this all about him?" I asked again. She continued to ignore me. She just left the chicken on the sink and walked to the couch. I caught her wrist and together, we shared glares.

"Let me in, Ana." I demanded.

She let out a tear and said, "I don't want to be judged."

"Judged?" I asked. She shook her head and almost walked out again but I this time, I pleaded. "Don't you trust me, Ana? I can take everything you are going to say. Life is all about acceptance, right?"

She sighed and led me back to the couch. She breathed before assuring, "You won't judge me, okay?"

"I won't" I promised.

Then her story began, "Two years ago, I was walking down the streets and I bumped into Tim. We instantly became friends and we just liked each other's companionship. Then, it became more. That's how the story goes, right? Friends first before lovers. We got together and it was the best two years of my life." My heart ached while I listened but I need to stay strong to hear her story.

"He was my everything, Christian. Tim was phenomenal. He made sure I was okay and he never made me feel like there were times that he didn't want me. We secretly travelled the world together and we just connected. We understood each other. What we had . . . it was so realistic.

"Then you came. I am not mad you, Christian and none of this is your choice too. My Dad and your evil father wanted this. I cried all night and Tim did too. I never want to marry someone else apart from him but it is so impossible. We tried to run away and meet at the spot where we first met; the bench along the asphalt road." She inhaled and both of us are in tears. I encouraged her to continue.

"I did not come there. I did not run away with him. I had a talk with my Dad and he revealed that he is dying. He has cancer, Christian and all he wants to see before he dies is me wearing a white gown getting married to you." I gasped.

"Ray has cancer?!"

She nodded and more tears came. "Christian, I am doing this for him at first but then, I guess marrying you won't be that bad. I have this feeling that I can learn to love you back."

I should be happy of what she just said. Her reaction was supposed to make me feel great but love is not just about you, it is about the happiness of your partner too. I told her selflessly, "You are guessing that, Ana so it means that you are not sure. You can be with Tim. You can do it while my feelings for you are just this deep. You can just go back to him now before I will dive too deep."

She answered, "Christian, things will remain complicated even if Dad is not sick."

"What do you mean?"

"Tim is Timothy Patterson. He is the heir of the rival company." For once, I was frozen. Timothy Patterson? Isn't that the guy that we are supposed to take down?

Then, she just sobbed. "That's why I was in the bar! I was sad because I was caught between situations! I did not meet Tim and my Dad has cancer! I feel like the world is against me, Christian!"

"And you made a mistake by sleeping with me" I said blankly.

She just looked at me and said nothing. I smiled sarcastically at that. She was crying right now and I cannot recognize her anymore. Her face was red and she just sobbed everything out. . . I cannot take this!

"Shhh…" I tried to make her stop while wrapping my arms around her. She rested her head on my shoulder and just cried. I wiped all of her tears away and made her face me.

"I love you, Ana and there is nothing I can do to stop that. Hearing you cry about Tim is so painful but I will endure it. I will endure it for you, Ana. I promise you I can take this. I will fix you, Ana. We will fix each other. We will fight life together. I love you so much."

She did not respond at first. She was just under the protection of my arms before she sniffed and stopped crying. I was surprised as she pressed her lips to mine for a chaste kiss. She never kissed me first.

In one moment she said, "I will try to feel the same."

**There you have it! You heard about Tim. . . Sorry for Ray :( thanks guys please please please please review! :)**


	7. Chapter 7: Try

**Thank you so much guys for the amazing reviews and for all who are following me on instagram and twitter. **

**CHAPTER 7: TRY**

"_Funny how the heart can be deceiving more than just a couple times, why do we fall in love so easy even when it's not right?"_

**APOV**

Three weeks. Three weeks to go and I am getting married. Prenuptial Agreements were done and all we need was the wedding to be prepared. Three weeks. Three weeks to go before I will carry the last name 'Grey'. All I have is three weeks before I will leave my single life.

Just like how I expected my life would be, I sat on my couch with Tim's letter on my hands. The tears stopped flowing and I just took a hold of myself. I am so tired of crying. I have been weeping for weeks now. Things are not just that easy. When I was young, I had so many dreams but now . . . I don't see why I have to live with those. I was born to be captured by the decisions made by my parents. This isn't the life I wanted. It is never the way I planned.

I read Tim's letter once again . . .

_Dear Ana, _

_I thought we were going to take off? Weren't you supposed to meet me there? I waited for forty hours, Ana! I was that hopeful. You don't know how much I love you, do you? I was willing to give up my pride just to be with you, Ana. What made you turn your back against me? Do you still love me? Did you even love me?_

_Ana, it had been three weeks since that day. You broke my heart, Ana and you made me feel so hurting. It is like there is no functioning body when you decided to choose your life instead of me. I was so heartbroken, Ana. I did not know what to do. There were no words to describe how I felt._

_I am writing you this letter just to provide closure. I am really sorry, Ana. In three weeks, the pain you caused was so excruciating and I had no choice but to move on. I met this girl named Chloe. She just made me see what I really don't want with you. I am so sorry, Ana but I fell for her. I don't know why but I just did._

_I did love you, Ana but not enough to make myself look like a martyr._

_Timothy Patterson_

Was it that easy to forget everything we had for two years? How can you forget that in just three weeks? What is all about Chloe? What did he see in her that he never saw in me? I should've run away with him but I cannot choose him over my father.

I wiped my tears off and remained strong. I took a deep breath and contemplated. I grew up with books. Ever since I was four, I got interested in reading as Carla read me fairytales. Since then, I decided I want to make my own fairytale—in books and real life. I dreamed of becoming a famous author married to a beautiful husband. But when I was beginning to understand, it slowly crept up to me that I am Ana Steele and there's a path in life that was chosen for me. My parents made sure that I will be the perfect heiress for the company and so I was.

That's until I met Tim. He was everything to me. He was the love of my life. I believed that we were like Romeo and Juliet. We were star crossed lovers because of our families but I always thought that we would have a happy ending. Turns out that Romeo found another girl and Juliet was bound to marry Paris. I sighed. How can you just forget your feelings for two weeks?

I stood up and wiped my tears away. I tore Tim's letter and glared at the wall. I am so tired of being pushed around. I am so exhausted of persuading things to happen when they can't.

My thoughts suddenly turn to Christian. I can't deny that our one night stand was amazing. What made me leave him the day after were my guilt feelings. I let Tim wait for nothing while I slept with a total stranger. I tried to forget about him but I simply can't. I was more pissed when I found out that he is my fiancé!

Now that we are friends and I truly am enjoying his company, there is only one question in my mind; Why does he love me so much? I don't deserve any amount of love that he is showing me.

Then, it hit me. Loving Christian wouldn't be so bad. Christian is worth a try. I hate to admit this but he has done more than Tim did in our two years of being together. I closed my eyes and embraced myself as I recounted all the sensations he gave me during that night. He touched me like I was so delicate and every skin contact was magic. It was like this sudden jolt of electricity was so overwhelming.

_The way he touched me . . ._

_The way his eyes looked at me . . ._

_The way he made me feel . . ._

It snapped me! I can love Christian Grey. I will try to love him. There will be no more tears now and I will no longer be the crying Ana. It is time for me to be strong. It is time for me to realize that maybe you just have to let things fall the way they should be.

Before the noon came, I went out of the condominium and bought Chinese food. I may be rich but I love to explore. Sometimes it just felt great to be mediocre. I drove my way to GEH and I was excited. This will make me feel good knowing that not only Christian is putting effort but also me.

I have been living so long with my Romeo and Juliet fantasy and now it is time to wake up to reality. Sometimes you need to forget what you feel just to get what you deserve. But . . . do I deserve Christian?

I shoved that thought away as I arrived in front of the elite company. Everyone greeted me as I came in. I am not surprised with that because everyone knows that I am his fiancé. Then, I went to the highest floor and knocked on the door.

"Didn't I tell you that I am so busy?" He must think that I am his secretary.

"It's Ana" I answered. There was a long pause before he answered, "The door is open." I entered his office and a natural emotion of worry went through me. He was seated on his chair, staring at me. His laptop was open and he had loads of paperwork to do. Nevertheless, he smiled as he saw me.

"This is a surprise" He said.

"I brought lunch." My tone was hard to recognize.

His eyes widened a little bit and he tried to hide his shock, "You did?" I nodded before he said, "As much as I desire to have lunch with you now, I need to finish all of this. Carrick just punished me with this shit. This is what I get for punching him." Honestly, I was disappointed.

I walked towards him and said, "You need to eat". He was about to protest but I shut the laptop off and he looked at me with no expression.

"I don't care if you did not save a file. You need to eat, Christian."

He rolled his eyes and stood up. He was really haggard and he seemed so tired. Then, he smiled as he saw I brought Chinese food. "You like that?" I asked.

He nodded and replied, "Are you kidding?"

I smiled and walked towards him. "Ana, what are you . . ." He trailed off when I took care of his necktie. It wasn't tied properly. Carla always taught me this so I can fix my future husband's tie when he can't. Seems like Carla was right. I really did fix the tie of my future husband.

I looked up and saw his bewildered stormy gray eyes.

"What?" I asked.

"Nothing" He smiled.

We sat on his leather couch and just laughed as we ate. We talked about a lot of things. He had this wild imagination of punching Carrick again and again and I'd really be glad to help him.

As we talked, I turned to look at him. He was talking and he just seemed so young. All the stress was gone and all I can find was happiness. Is that my effect on him?

This time he turned to look at me and I realized . . . How could I not notice this before?

His eyes . . . they are beautiful!

**Thank you so much guys! Please leave a review. It is the beginning of the love… **

**Follow me on IG . . . pinkgaret **

**Thanks!**


	8. Chapter 8: Paperweight

**Thanks for all the amazing reviews I got and the follows on instagram. Thank you all!**

**CHAPTER 8: PAPERWEIGHT**

"_And every word you said, I think I should write down. Don't want to forget come daylight."_

**APOV**

I was reading "Romeo and Juliet" when a knock came from the door. "Come in", I said knowing that it's Christian. He promised to come here today and when he promises something, he never fails to do it.

"Hey" I heard him say. I am still not taking my eyes off the book I am reading.

"How can you read those deep words?" He asked and I giggled. That is one thing we differ. He likes numbers and I love words. So between us two, he is the mathematician and I am the literature woman.

"All you got to do is read between the lines." I told him.

My reading was interrupted as he took the book away from me. "Hey!" I grumbled, frowning at him. He was laughing at me and I almost grabbed the book from him but my attention was caught by the box in his hands.

"What's that?" I asked in a confused tone. The box was beige and it had a yellow ribbon wrapped around it. My brows arched at that. He knows how I hate it when he spends too much on me. From the looks of it, I know that it costs a lot.

He smiled and sat right next to me. For some reason, I rested my legs on his lap and rested my back against the edge of the couch. He gave me back my book and I closed it. His hands massaged my toes and I got to say that I am enjoying this.

"This box is for you." He told me and it made my lips twist into a frown.

"You know I hate it when you spend so much on me." I said.

He smirked and said, "Remember that time when I told Carla to not worry about the wedding dress? Well, here you have it." He offered me the box and I stared at it for a long time before reluctantly taking it.

I looked at it inch by inch before recognizing the logo, 'Perseverance'. I gasped and looked at Christian. He smiled at me and I smiled back. "Your sister, Mia made me a wedding dress?"

He answered, "Yes, she made that for you. She cannot come to our wedding so this is her little contribution." With that, I excitedly opened the box and my jaw dropped as I saw the gown. I was astonished by it. I stood up and took out the gown from the box.

It was a white bridal gown with glitters on the part of the torso. It was closed neck and my back would be visible if I wear this. The thick fabric reached the part of my knee but the lower part of my legs will be covered because of the lace. This is a mermaid bridal gown. I smiled and without even thinking about it, I embraced Christian.

He laughed and hugged me back. He inhaled my scent before he said, "I am glad that my bride loves the gown."

I pulled away from him and looked deeply into his eyes, "Thank you"

"Anything for you" He replied in the most sincere way I can imagine.

After that, I placed the gown inside the box again and prepared dinner for Christian Grey. As I cooked, Christian roamed around the room. He was staring intensely at the paintings and he seems to be solving something. I laughed at that. He looked so adorable when he concentrates. His lips were curling and I laughed even more. He really looked like a baby.

I stole glances as he touched the Dandelion in Spring Painting of mine. He turned to look at me and he spoke, "I started reading 'The Hunger Games'."

I smiled and said, "It's beautiful, right?"

He smiled and said, "It was really unique. Suzanne Collins has a really wide imagination. I could not imagine twenty four kids killing each other."

I laughed and replied, "She is a brutal author, Christian. She made me cry a million times."

He laughed and said, "I wasn't in that part yet."

"Trust me; you are going to cry." I told him.

After I cooked, we sat across each other to eat. We mostly talked about our hatred towards our parents. This time, it wasn't that negative anymore. We just make jokes and make our own fanfictions about them. We laughed mostly and then, the things became tensed as he asked a question.

"Why do you like The Hunger Games so much?" He asked.

"Why? Don't you like it?" I asked him back.

He took a deep breath before saying, "I got to admit, I don't love the story that much. The action portion made it interesting for me but Ana, why do you like it?"

I looked down and answered him, "Well, it's the connection between Katniss and Peeta. Their love story is so amazing and not like any other. It is like a once in a lifetime story."

He nodded and said, "Yeah and I thought she liked Gale."

Although he was joking, I still remained serious. "You know what? Peeta loved Katniss ever since he met her. He ended up giving up everything –even his own life- just to make sure that Katniss will survive. She did not deserve Peeta. She hurt him many times but he never failed to love her. In the end, she learned to love him back."

He stared at me intensely before saying, "Yes, the love story is really _relatable_."

I smiled a little and just ate. Then, there was this ice. The atmosphere just got awkward and I really wished I didn't bring that up. Christian being Christian, broke the ice by asking, "What do you want me to tell Mia?"

My eyes lit up as we talked about that.

The night went on, never bringing up the topic again. Deep inside of me, I know I already like Christian. The feelings I have are not just that strong enough to make me certain. The amount of love I have for him is not even the half of what he feels for me.

I accompanied him as we went to the elevator. It is nine o'clock and he needs to go home now. He is still busy for the company.

"Ana" He said.

"Yes?" I barely whispered. His tone was strong; that's why I realized that he is about to say something serious.

"You are my Katniss, Ana. I will always believe that you will learn to love me back in the end. Our meeting in that bar was not just a coincidence; it was destiny. I love you, Ana. I will always love you."

I did not know how to react. His beautiful gray eyes were so passionate that I cannot afford to stop the conscience I feel. How could I reply that all I have for now is _admiration_ to him? I was about to say something but he silenced my lips with his own.

I closed my eyes and just felt the sensation. His lips pressed against mine was not like before. This isn't lust anymore. This is a connection with sparks. For once, it wasn't meaningless. The kiss made me feel . . . _ecstatic._

It didn't take long before he took the elevator.

The emotions rushing over me were like waves. It crashes with the force of nature. I cannot understand anything at all. It was strong and confusing. Everything is tangled up in my mind. To pour it out, I opened my laptop and started to type until sunrise:

'_Don't Deserve You' _by _Anastasia Rose Steele-Grey_

**Please tell me what you think. Please tell me of the reviews. Please... I am so desperate. Lawl. Thank yoooou! :***


	9. Chapter 9: From This Moment On

**I am so sorry for the very late update guys. I had a busy week. Suuuper busy. **

**CHAPTER 9: FROM THIS MOMENT ON**

"_From this moment, life has begun. From this moment, you are the one."_

**CPOV**

I opened my eyes and the sight of my mother smiling was the first thing I saw. I smiled back knowing what that meant. My gray eyes beamed in delight as I came to realize that this is the day I am going to marry the destined woman for me.

My mom sat on my bed and kissed my forehead, "At the end of the day, you are going to be a man of responsibility, Christian. I just can't believe that my baby is has grown a lot." With that, I wrapped my arms around her.

"I will always be your baby boy, Mom." I told her sincerely. My life has always been hell but she was the angel who motivated me to live.

She shed a tear and I wiped it off. "Mom, you don't have to cry. I am finally going to be happy. I am going live a happy life with the girl I love and we are going to raise kids together and she will be my everything. Mom, this is the start of my life and I don't want you to cry."

She tried to smile and said, "Christian, baby I am so happy you are going to marry Ana. You don't know how grateful I am. I love you, Christian and may you be happy starting this day."

"I love you too, Mom." I told her before the day started.

It was surreal. Everyone just seemed so busy. Grace was so busy with the interior designs. There were different flowers. I can smell different scents everywhere. I smiled looking around the garden. It just seemed so magical. I know Ana will be so happy. This is every girl's dream and I am sure that it's hers too.

I cannot even think straight when everyone in front of me was roaming around. They were really loud. Then, before I knew it, someone approached me.

"Mr. Grey, you need to wear your tuxedo now." He told me and I nodded. His name is Danny and he is Mom's personal stylist. He is a thirty five year old guy who has been so successful with fashion. He and Mia were so close. I can truly say that he is the reason why Mia pursued the course of fashion.

I wore the tux and I looked at Danny and smiled. I got to admit that I look really great. He told me, "The first time I assisted you with these; it was in Elliott's supposed to be wedding with Gianna. Right now you are the one who is going to tie the knot."

I smiled a little and joked, "Why are people so emotional these days? I just want all of you to smile. I don't want someone to cry this day." He laughed a little.

He sighed and said, "I just don't want this marriage to be one sided."

Okay, he was out of line. "Danny, you don't need to slap to my face that my fiancé doesn't love me back. I know she eventually will. Love takes time, Danny and please I am in a good mood and I don't want you to ruin it."

"I am sorry" He said curtly and we just continued with my hair and face. Then, I did not let his words get through my heart. This is my life and I choose to be happy.

Then, when I was done, I returned to the venue to find different people. I do not even recognize their faces. I don't know some of them. I smiled at some people from the company and as usual, my father was being his usual self. He hooked arms with Mom while talking to people. That's always been Carrick. He loves going with socialites.

I was shocked the moment I felt someone's arms snake around me from my back. I turned my head and gasped. Holy hell! Mia!

"Christian!" She screamed while jumping. I stopped the skipping Mia part by wrapping my arms around her. "Mia! Oh my gosh! I am so happy to see you here. I just never thought that you will come here."

She pulled away from me and said, "I am not going to miss my big brother's wedding. Plus, Ana is going to wear the wedding gown I made. There is no way in hell that I am going to miss this special occasion."

I kissed her cheek and said, "Thank you"

"May I cut in?" A big deep voice interrupted and it almost made me cry. Elliott came too. What's the best part is that he brought Kate with him and my nephew. Then, the three of us begun to cry. This is the reunion that I've always wanted it. I just had it today. I felt so complete. I am going to marry Ana and my siblings are here.

"Bro, I wouldn't miss this for the world." Elliott hugged me loosely and things just became natural.

"I am glad you brought your family with you." I told him and waved at Kate. She came near us and embraced both me and Mia. She held on to Elliott and my excitement accelerated as I saw them. I can't wait to be like that with Anastasia.

"It is nice to be here." Kate expressed and I offered my arms to carry my nephew.

"What's his name again?" I asked as I held him.

"Sam" She answered and I smiled. He is a mini Elliott with blonde hair and he is just so perfect. He smiled at me and I cannot help but be in awe of this one year old boy.

"You're gonna have a baby of your own someday, Christian." Kate told me and I smiled at her. Wouldn't that be great? Me walking with a mini version of Ana?

"I know, Kate" I smiled.

"Oh my Gosh!" My mother gasped and she was in tears as she approached us. She had an emotional reunion with my siblings and also with Kate and Sam. I smiled at that sight and it just felt like we are rebuilding our family again. I looked at the missing piece of the puzzle and there he was.

He was standing from afar and just stared at us. What broke my heart is his facial expression of grudge. I looked away. I don't want my day to get ruined. After all, Carrick being cold to all of us is not a shock.

"She is here already. The bride is here!" Danny reported and everyone was in their place. My bestman was Elliott and I smiled at that. I braced myself. This is it. This is the moment of my life. I am finally going to marry her.

Everyone smiled as the smells of freesia and lavender consumed the air. This is paradise. Then, the wedding song played.

From this moment life has begun  
From this moment you are the one  
Right beside you is where I belong  
From this moment on

From this moment I have been blessed  
I live only for your happiness  
And for your love I'd give my last breath  
From this moment on

Everyone walked down the aisle wearing pastel colors and each minute passed, my heart beats faster. Elliott patted my back just to make sure that I remained calm. Then, it was impossible to breathe.

There she was wearing the closed neck gown Mia made for her. The veil was covering her face but I can still see her through the lace. She was walking with Raymond whose smile is so big. I smiled as I saw her. Her face was unreadable. I don't know what she is thinking of right now but I know deep inside of her, she is happy.

Ray handed me my fiancé's palm and together, we faced the priest. I stared at her throughout the whole ceremony and although she did not stare back, I know that she is really happy. I don't know why but I just feel it.

"Now it is time for you to say your wedding vows."

We faced each other and I took the lead. "Ana, the moment I saw you, I always thought you are beautiful. But when I got to talk to you, I knew that you are the one for me. It is like music, you know. You get attracted to the melody and you fall in love with the lyrics. I am so in love with you, Ana. Time cannot measure my love for you. I promise to give you the life you wanted. I love you, Ana and I am going to make you happy."

"Awww" I heard them say.

I stared intensely at her and she took a deep breath before saying, "Uhhhh . . . I . . . Uh . . .. I honestly don't know what to say but Christian, all I know is that I will try to deserve you." Despite the little stab in my heart, I managed to nod.

It's okay. This is okay. Time. All I need is time to gain her love back.

"Christian, do you take Ana as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" I said firmly.

"Ana, do you take Christian as your lawfully wedded husband?"

She took another deep breath before she barely whispered, "I do".

"I now pronounce you as husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride." The priest said and I did not hesitate to take the veil off from Ana's face. She stared at me with blank eyes before I pressed my lips against hers.

Everyone applauded and she kissed me back shortly. I smiled at that. There is still a silver lining.

From that moment on, we start a journey.

**Thank you so much for supporting this story. I will update frequently when I am not that busy anymore. Thanks!**


	10. Chapter 10: The Way I Loved You

**Thank you so much guys for all the support. I still have thesis so after this chapter, I will update late. Just to inform you. But please just stay tuned. This story is not even halfway done.**

**CHAPTER 10: THE WAY I LOVED YOU**

"_He respects my space and never makes me wait and he calls exactly when he says he will."_

**APOV**

After the wedding reception, everybody was just enjoying. Everyone was laughing with each other. I just looked around and saw how smiles are plastered upon their faces. I couldn't even see a sad person . . . except me. I looked down and realized how a tragedy this was. I am the bride and I am the one who is sorrowful.

Each one gave me their gifts and just pleaded goodbye. Before I knew it, Christian stood beside me and wrapped an arm around my waist. I looked at him and smiled slightly. "You seem a bit off Mrs. Grey?" I know he noticed since the start of the day and I am surprised that he only mentioned it now.

"No, I am not." I lied. Geez . . . _Mrs. Grey_.

He was about to reply something but Elliott came. We smiled at him. He smiled back at me with a special sparkle in his eyes. "Thank you for encouraging me to come here, Ana. I am so glad to witness my brother's wedding."

He was embracing me and I did the same to him. I smiled as we pulled away. "Elliott, thank you for coming to the wedding." What I told him was sincere.

"Thank you too" He was hugging us along with Kate, their Baby Boy and Mia. "Oh Ana! The gown is a phenomenon. This is going to be a trend. By the way, my best wishes to the both of you."

We thanked them before they left our sight. I faced Christian who was now staring at me in awe. His brow lifted up and he asked me, "You were the one who persuaded them to come here?" His voice was in pure adoration and even just a little bit, my guilt was eased.

"Christian, it is the least I can do for you." I told him honestly and he nodded. I frowned at that. My heart was aching. He doesn't deserve this. I don't deserve to be given a vow like that. Everything was solemn and loveable except me. I am such a bad person. Why do I have to do this to Christian?

He nodded and just looked down. I sighed and I was about to reach out to him but Carrick interrupted. "Newlyweds, your ride is here already. Enjoy your trip to Brazil." I smiled at him and so did Christian. My husband held my hand and kissed it in front of his Dad. I blushed at that. I am really not used to this.

"It is here! It is here!" Carla was jumping around with Grace and we laughed at them. After all the kisses and socializing, we are finally going inside the car. I was staring at Christian as we heard Carrick say something to Ray, "I am so glad that Mia and Elliott are not here anymore. Damn! Looking at Katherine makes me want to puke. How could those two kids choose trash over this?"

I looked at Christian and his face went angry and he was about to turn around and caused a scene with Carrick but I gently held his cheek. Our eyes locked together and I said, "You already had enough today. Please just get inside the car." My voice was as tender as possible and he took a deep breath before entering the car.

We waved goodbye at everybody and when we were alone, he wasn't happy like before. He just stared down and his palms rubbed together. I touched his shoulder and said, "Don't mind him."

He stared intensely at me before nodding and kissing my knuckles.

There were stops along the way to Brazil. I just found myself waking up with my head on his shoulders from time to time. He seemed to like it and it may seem odd but I am kind of enjoying it too. I shook my head as I had a hard time understanding myself.

I was determined to love him back a week ago but last night . . . I tried to go to bed early but just thought of everything. This is not the life I wanted. I want to be a journalist. I don't want to get married first. What's next for me? Become a mother? I really don't want that path in life. This is my life and everyone just keeps making choices for me and it is just unfair. Right now, I have to play the part. I have to do wife duties and that includes sleeping with my husband. I sighed knowing that tonight is wife duty.

As for my feeling towards Christian, it remains unresolved. I just found this huge amount of care for him and I am not sure if it is already on the 'I liken you' direction. I just hate this. I hate all the emotions I am feeling right now. Christian is really beautiful and sweet but I am still not sure of what I feel.

We arrived at Rio de Janeiro and he was so gentle with me. He carried our bags and we took the cab to the hotel. "You seem tired, Baby. You need to sleep, okay?" He was so caring and protective and it makes me feel worse.

The wife duty is the least I can do for him.

We arrived in front of the hotel and I heard Christian negotiate with them. It didn't take long before we went up and took our first step inside the room. It was perfect. I can see the night stars from afar and I smiled. It is so beautiful. I can picture a painting in my head right now.

"Ana, you need to sleep now. We had a really long day and I got to admit, Carrick is giving me loads of paperworks." He was changing to new clothes and I turned around. Christian needs to get something from me.

I opened the zipper of my dress and brought myself out of it. I took off my bra and my panties. He looked at me and lust just consumed his magical gray eyes. I stared at him intensely as I took off the clip from my hair. I shook my head and bit my lip. I know he wants this.

He bit his lip before walking towards me. I took his hand and cupped it to my breast. I moaned out his name and I felt his breathing hitch. Then, he cupped both my cheeks and we begun to make out feverishly.

It wasn't like this before. I haven't felt this before. We were just so lost with each other and I was so focus on kissing him. Our lips were complimentary. They were made for each other and our tongues really did collide. Then, my back was pressed against the sheets and we continued kissing.

"Do you love me, Ana?" He asked between our kisses and I did not answer.

With that, he pulled away and stared at me with an unreadable expression. "This is not the right time, Ana." He covered me up with the sheets and sat. I grew alarmed and just kissed him wildly. He did not kiss back and I looked at him with a pleading expression.

"Not until you love me back, Ana." He said and I sighed.

"Just one last kiss" I asked with my tiniest voice. He smiled, reaching his eyes and gave me a chaste kiss. He was about to stand up again but I asked him, "Christian, please stay beside me through the night."

His smile reached his eyes now and said, "My pleasure"

We faced each other as we slept. His arms wrapped around me and I just let myself feel him. I never ever felt that way before. It reminded me of our first night but this one is different. This one is electrifying and it gave me shivers I never thought I'd feel. I watched him fall asleep and I don't know why but my heart was racing.

I kissed him modestly on his cheek and whispered, "Christian."

**What do you think? Guys please tell me. Thank you so much and please, just wait for my next update. I need to make twenty pages thesis project.**


	11. Chapter 11: For The First Time

**Thank you so much guys for waiting and for understanding. Anyway, this is my time to relax and just keep my mind calm before the presentation of my thesis.**

**CHAPTER 11: FOR THE FIRST TIME**

"_Are these your hands holding mine? Now I wonder how I could have been so blind."_

**APOV**

It is the second day of my honeymoon in Brazil and I still found myself frowning. It is not those emotional issues anymore. How could I be that emotional? I just found myself sitting down the bed and staring at the television. My lips curled up to a frown as I questioned myself, "When will I get laid?" I am not this desperate when it comes to sex but Christian is just so desirable! How could he do that? How could he sleep right next to my naked body without touching me?

My thoughts were interrupted by the breaking news.

_Timothy Patterson is reportedly dating a girl named Stella Garden. Guess what ladies? We are experiencing a catastrophe as the hottest bachelor of the country is finally confirming that he has a girlfriend! Yikes! This is not good news to the Timothy fans at all!_

There he was on the television screen. He was still as handsome as ever. His tan skin and jet black hair were the same and so was his face. I rolled my eyes at that. When did he ever change anyway? He spoke, "_Well, what everyone's saying is true. I am hopelessly in love with Stella. Everything about our relationship is fired up and I could not ask for more! You know what I want right now? All I want is privacy and nothing else."_

_What's going on with life now, people? The hottest guys of the country are already taken. Still, we are happy for Timothy as he found his joy. Speaking of the hot taken guys, Christian Grey is now in Brazil for his honeymoon with Anastasia Steele. Isn't that romantic?_

My eyes rolled at that. I don't care about Tim's statement at all. It did not even sting a little bit when he talked about Stella Garden. What's the real issue here is Christian Grey, my own husband, refusing to make love to me. Am I really that unattractive at all?

"Hey" My eyes flickered and alerted as Christian entered the room. There he was, half naked in front of me and I can't do nothing but just stare at him. Why can't I just love him already? This gets really annoying. He waited for my reply but I just looked down and pouted my lip.

I felt him sit beside me and he asked, "What's wrong, Baby?"

I ignored him again but this time, his hand caressed my cheek and I automatically leaned into his touch despite of the hurt I am feeling deep inside.

"Come on, Ana. You have to tell me what's wrong." He sounded pleading and at the same time so tender. I stared into his eyes as I saw his widened as he witnessed the tears sprung out freely from mine.

He quickly wiped it away and said, "Baby, don't cry. Did I do something wrong? You have to tell me, Ana. You know how I hate to see you cry. Please just tell me."

When I finally found my voice, I asked, "Am I that unattractive?" I was surprised by the way my voice sounded. It almost seemed like I was a little child who was asking why I was rejected to play a character in a theatre house.

"What do you mean?" He went confused.

"You refused to take me last night. You slept beside me and I was so naked but you seemed so not attracted at all! I hate this, Christian. I hate feeling that you don't want me that way." Then, I just said it all. I just looked down and tears flowed freely from my eyes. I don't know why I am reacting this way but I sure do mean every word I am saying.

He wiped all of my tears away and soothed me. He ran his fingers along both of my arms and kissed my forehead. I took that as an advantage. I lifted up my head and pressed my lips against his. After a second, he kissed me back. I pulled away from here just to continue trailing up kisses along his jaw and his neck. He really tasted so delicious. It was like a perfect summer scent. When I was about to take the buttons off his shirt, he stopped my hands. Okay, I am still not getting laid.

"What?" I asked. This is totally annoying me. Why can't he just do it?

He sighed and pressed his back against the bed. I straddled him but made no advances of physical desire. My jaw was pressed against his chest and I cannot deny the fact that his fingers soothing my back ware sending me jolts of electricity.

"I love you, Ana and I don't want our first time as husband and wife will be meaningless to you. I don't want it to be one sided, once and for all. I just want you and me to have sex out of love." His voice was so soft and yes, he has such a heart of gold.

I sighed and pressed my face against his hard chest. "This is going to be really hard for me because my hormones are really raging. I just want to get laid, Christian." Although, the words that came out from my mouth are unclear, he still understood it.

"My silly wife" He mumbled to himself and I lifted up my face as he began to laugh.

I kissed him chastely on his lips before saying, "Being horny is not silly."

He laughed and said, "Not until you love me back."

I was about to kiss him again but he interrupted and told me, "Get dressed now, Baby. We are going to roam around the streets of Rio." I smiled at that. This is going to be exciting. Before standing up, I kissed his cheek first.

I changed into my usual outfit. I wore a normal purple blouse and white jeans and he wore a simple blue buttoned shirt and yet he looked so elegant. We walked out from the hotel together and thus begun our trip around Rio de Janeiro.

The different colors were really beautiful to look at. This place is like a festival. All I see is glory everywhere. This moment is truly one of the greatest times of my life. So to make these moments remembered forever, me and Christian took a lot of photos. He made me laugh so hard when made those wacky faces. Is that even a CEO of a huge company?

Everyone around the streets was so friendly. Me and Christian just laughed so hard as we struggle to communicate with those who can barely understand English. We ate from the food stands and it is pretty nice to put mustard on his face.

We got really tired and just breathed in and out. We sat on a bench where we can see the Christ the Redeemer from afar. I took photos and Christian looked at it.

After awhile, he was silent. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked him.

He looked at me and said, "I never did thank you, Ana. I really appreciated how you convinced Mia and Elliott to come to our wedding. You don't know how much it meant to me. I finally met my sister-in-law and my nephew. It was all too well; Ana and you don't know how you made me happy."

"Even when my vows were unacceptable?"

His face looked different now and he quickly replied, "Don't mind it."

I sighed and said, "I am so sorry, Christian. I really felt bad embarrassing you. I don't know what came over me and I am just so sorry. I apologize." I said that with my deepest sincerity.

"What did happen to you actually?"

I took a deep breath before telling him, "Christian, the night before our wedding, I contemplated. I realized that I did not plan this. I never dreamed of marrying this early. I could've been the writer I always wanted to be."

He smiled and said, "Sometimes you just have to forget the plans you made for yourself because life has a greater plan for you."

I looked down and said, "Still, you deserved a better vow."

After that, we had a quiet moment before I asked, "How about you? You mentioned you wanted to have a family before all of this. What happened to your plan now?"

He smiled at me before answering, "I still want that, Ana. It is not like our parents will still control them."

I giggled and teased, "How could I give you a child when you don't want to insert your thing into mine?"

He laughed wildly at first before seriously repeating, "Until you love me back, Ana."

None of us dared to speak at that moment. We just watched Christ the Redeemer as the sun begun to set. Taking me by surprise, he held my hand in his and it was like we were made to tangle together. The spaces between my fingers were a perfect fit to his. I stared at our hands and on to his face. I did that method again and again.

He continued to look around as I begun to realize how wonderful he is. How could he be so strong? His father has a heart of stone and his siblings who grew up with him were out of touch? Despite that, he maintained his composure. He just stayed strong and I smiled at that. How could I even deny this beauty? How could I deny the fact that every atom of my body felt alive as our hands connected?

Without thinking, I pulled his face towards mine and kissed him feverishly. Our lips pressed against each other wildly and we didn't mind the people around us. Our tongues collided and nothing was greater than that. He kissed me two more times before he pulled away and I just rested my head against his shoulder. That's how I started to fall for him.

**Thank you so much to all of you. Thank you and pleeeeeeaaaaseeee… tell me what you think… :) **


	12. Chapter 12: Blue Eyes

**Thank you so much guys for the amazing reviews you gave. Thank you so much.**

**CHAPTER 12: BLUE EYES**

"_I know that she loves me 'cause her feeling show."_

**CPOV**

After two weeks in Rio, we are finally back to reality. Carrick did not waste any of the time when I came back. He immediately gave me loads of paper works and I got to say that it is making me feel exhausted to death. But to barter this reality for something good is not an option. If this is reality, I would stay this way because for falling deeper in love with Anastasia everyday is heaven.

"You have an applicant, Sir." My secretary, Andrea told me and I just nodded at her. Someone wants to apply for the accounting department and this is going to be a tricky one because Andrea mentioned that the one who is going to apply did not study accountancy.

Someone knocked on the door and I said, "Come in". My eyes were still facing the laptop so I was startled as soon as I heard his voice, "Hey Sir, a pleasant day to you!" I immediately smiled and looked up. I put aside the papers and just ran to him and gave him a tight hug.

"Elliott! I really missed you, Brother." I expressed.

He looked at me and said, "I am here as your future employee, Sir." I narrowed my eyes at that. Though he was just joking, I could not fathom the thought of me as his boys. Even if he's going to work for me, we are still brothers and what we are is equilibrium.

"Pssshhh Elliott, you are immediately hired! I wouldn't let my brother suffer a lot of obstacles before getting a job." I told him and he laughed at me.

"I would really like to tell you a joke, Christian but I can't. I am seriously grateful to you, don't you know that?" I smiled at him and held on to his shoulder.

"I am glad you decided to work here, Brother. I am so thankful that one of my siblings is finally back here. You don't know how much it means to me." I told him sincerely and he smiled big. I lead him to my leather couch and we just talked about a lot of things. He mostly expressed about his love for his family and I gladly listened. He talked about Kate like she was a saint and he expressed his tremendous love for Sam.

Based on what he said, I wanted nothing more but to have kids with Ana but we are still not going to have that until she is ready. That stage of life will come after she confirms her feelings for me. I am not pressuring her. I am going to do whatever it takes just to wait for her. After all, they say good things to those who wait.

I cleared my throat and said, "So Bro, Dad finally approved of Kate?"

He smiled slyly before he replied, "Carrick doesn't know that I'll work for his company, Christian." My eyes narrowed at that. What the hell is that supposed to mean? He means that anytime, Carrick can just bust the door open and cause a scandalous happening here in GEH?

He sighed and continued, "What do I get from running away, Christian? Last time I checked, I was broke and my son cannot come out of the hospital because of that. There is no benefit of running away."

For once, I was speechless. Elliott grew up to be this joker kind of a person but I guess all has changed now. He became this very matured person who often looked haggard and stressed out but deep inside his eyes, I can sense the happiness. The way he smiles is like he is contented with what he has.

He added, "I am ready to face him, Christian. Kate and I decided to be strong for Sam. We don't care what Carrick will say. I realized that if he gets mad at me, it is because of envy. I have a better life, Christian. His world revolved around the country, Christian and he did not realize that he had the golden family. Look at me, Bro. I have my family. They're all I have. They're my gold. I am so proud to have them."

I am so proud of my brother. He had become the family man. He had become a better person. I love what he said and it was a fact. Carrick really let go of gold. He is lucky enough that I am still staying. If it weren't for Mom and Anastasia, I would've been running away right now.

I stood up and smiled hugely, "Welcome to the first day of your job, Mr. Grey"

"Are you sure about that, Mr. Grey?" He asked playfully.

I chuckled and said, "With every fiber of my being." He is my brother . . . and he is good in mathematics so he can get the job.

The day passed me with on a good mood. Andrea came in and out of my office as she brought me the follow up assignments given by Dad. I pouted at that. Dad really likes to hustle me when he is out for a business trip. I wonder where he is right now. Nevertheless, I am still happy of his absence. Elliott finally got a job and this will be a huge help to his family.

I said goodbye to everybody when the clock struck eight. I sighed and smiled afterwards. Job well done! I am finally coming home after the huge pile of papers Carrick assigned me to do. I left GEH with a happy face and entered the car where Elliott was waiting.

As soon as I reached Escala, my heartbeat accelerated. I have a reason to go home from work now. I have a wife who's waiting for me and I know that she _really_ is waiting for me. We are staying in Escala right now because the housing mother contacted wasn't ready yet. Anyway, Mrs. Grey and I don't care at all. The Escala is a very beautiful place. Plus, I get to be with her.

I entered the door and smirked at the sight. I walked slowly, trying not to wake her up. She was sitting down the couch but with her eyes closed. He head was bowing down and the laptop was still on. This makes me smile so wide. Look at her, she is like an angel. I shut the laptop down, making her open her eyes. I curled my lip at that. I just woke her up! 

"Hey" I smiled at her.

"Welcome home" She said before yawning. I laughed at that beautiful scenery.

"You fell asleep while typing, Baby." I told her and she smiled. Actually, I've been noticing that. Since Rio, I just woke up to the sound of keyboard typing.

Is she doing a book or something? But if she won't tell me, I respect that. I will give her privacy.

She smiled shyly before saying, "Actually, I fell asleep waiting for you. I just made use of the time by writing . . . _something_. I made dinner for you, Christian."

My eyes lit up at that. What did she say? She made dinner for me?

I was just smiling on the ground as she said way too fast, "I cooked it two hours ago because I thought you'd be home early. It is okay if you don't want to eat it. The food is cold and who wants to eat that anyway?" She was blubbering so I silenced her lips with mine.

Knowing her, she is going to deepen the kiss so I pulled away after five seconds. "I am so sorry for being a late husband."

She giggled and said, "It's okay"

"I am just happy, Baby. Elliott is finally here. I mean he is staying."

She smiled hugely. "Really?"

I nodded, kissing her knuckles. Then, she stood up and held my hand with hers. "Let's celebrate". For once, I can say that I am finally happy.

My life is beginning right now. Elliott is finally staying here and although Mia is not, I felt partially complete. I will be happy now. Kate and Sam aren't going to be far and I have to say that my wife has feelings for me now. She may not say it but I know in every part of me that she loves too. Yes, she is beginning to love me.

Thus we celebrated the night with a cold dinner.

**Is Christian correct? Thank you guys for reading. Please tell me what you think.**


	13. Chapter 13: You Are Just Mine

**Thank you so much guys for the support and everything! Thank you like a thousand times! :) **

**CHAPTER 13: YOU ARE JUST MINE**

"_I can't stand it when you'll go, I'll have a troubled mind."_

**APOV**

"Ana, these are amazing! Oh my gosh! You should have your own gallery!" I just smiled at Kate's bewildered expression. Christian and I just moved to this new house Grace arranged for us. I love it because of the meadow outside. I always loved the feeling of my back against the grass.

I replied to Kate, "Maybe I can be an artist once I can start my own book. I will be the one to design the cover." Her smile got wider and she said, "I promise you that I will be the first buyer of your book."

I shook my head and just laughed. It has been _two months_ since my wedding with Christian and every passing day, my life got better. Every part of Christian is beautiful and it is impossible not to fall in love with him. Despite not getting late, I still developed this intense love for me. The reason why I haven't told him yet is because he is not always home. Carrick tortures him a lot with the company. A few weeks from now, he is going to retire and he is really training my husband so hard. Then, that's not the only reason. I was a weakling myself. I just don't have the courage to tell him. I just lose my voice and I don't know . . . I just lose it.

I shook my head and continued to arrange my paintings along the walls. I asked Kate, "So where is Sam? I haven't seen him for one week now. Ugh! I miss that little boy."

While helping me with my paintings, she answered, "He is with Carrick" My brows furrowed at that. Her voice was blank and I rarely see some emotions. I stopped what I was doing and just sat down the floor. "Does it still bother you?"

She did not stop working. "Of course, it does. When he found out that Elliott is working for the company, he treated him as if he is invisible. I tried to comfort my husband but he said he doesn't need one. He claimed he is immune with that and Christian will soon be the CEO."

"Carrick is the epitome of evil." I stated.

She nodded and replied, "It is really a miracle that he has learned to love his own grandson. I am glad that Grace enlightened his mind. It is okay if he treats me like crap as long as he doesn't do that to my son."

"How sure are you that he treats Sam well?"

"Sam goes home everyday with a smile on his face, Ana. He always tells me how great his grandfather is. Though I hate Carrick, I cannot deprive happiness from my son." I nodded at what she said. I tried to understand her fully but I just can't. Maybe it is because I am not a mother.

"How about you? When are you going to have kids with Christian?" She asked and I was surprised. I did not expect that question. Nobody asked me that. Asking me about children just seemed so personal.

"What?" I barely whispered. I looked at her as if she has three legs.

"Why are you so surprised?"

Without even thinking about it, I replied, "Well, how can I get pregnant when he never had sex with me?" I just dropped the bomb and she wore the most shocking expression I ever saw. She almost dropped the painting to the ground but luckily I was there to stop the fall of my masterpiece.

"Careful Kate!" I chastised.

"Oh my gosh! I am so amazed! You two have been married for two months yet you never did it! Oh my gosh! This is so weird!" She exclaimed and now was her turn to sit on the ground. I rolled my eyes at that and placed the painting she almost dropped on the wall.

I sat beside her and I wasn't laughing along. "Oh my gosh! This is so weird!" When she noticed that I wasn't happy with her reaction, she found her composure and sat formally. Well, I am glad she gets it. I hate it when people laugh at me for the wrong reasons.

"So why didn't you do it?"

I sighed and said, "Well, he made this promise that he won't sleep with me until I love him back. I do love him now but every time I try to tell him, I just can't stop feeling fearful and I just didn't have enough courage." 

"It is pretty obvious that you love him, Ana. Trust me, he knows it but being as gentle as he is, he is waiting for you to say it to him before he can fulfill his desire of doing it with you."

I raised one brow at that. "You think so?"

"Yes, Ana. You need to tell him now because every moment in our lives is precious. One moment is equal to gold. You can't ever take it back." She told me and I nodded at that. I know that. I just need to gather my bravery.

"You're right, Kate." Although there are some times when she pissed the hell out of me, I just love the thought of having her. For months, we got closer and she just filled that sibling place in my life. It is nice talking to her. She became my confidant and bestfriend. I admire her strength and her sacrifices for her family. Truly, Katherine Kavanaugh-Grey is a great woman.

I sighed before standing up and saying, "I cooked lunch for Christian so I need to go now to give this to him."

She nodded and said, "You go; I will do my best to put the paintings on their best places."

With that, I grabbed Christian's lunch and took the Audi with me. Carrick gave me that as a gift for our wedding and I cannot say no. As I drove to GEH, I cannot help but smile as I realize how my life has been.

Five years from now, I would've never expected that this is going to be my life. I have a loving husband who never failed to make me believe that he loves me. I have a sister now in the person of Kate. She's the only person I express my feelings to when Christian is not in the house for work. Then, my father claimed that he just lost the tumor. That made me so happy. He is a cancer survivor.

I stopped in front of the building and everyone just greeted me with a smile. When I reached the door of his office, my heart just accelerated. Whose that female voice I'm hearing? I opened the door and made it unnoticeable for them to see me. I peeped and Christian was standing before a redhead. She stood five feet eight inches tall and she is gorgeous. What is this?

"I am so glad to see you again!" She explained and I tightened my hold on Christian's hand.

"I am so happy to see you too, Nina!" I gasped quietly and my eyes were horrified. They are turning red and I can feel the heat. Tears are about to come out.

"Oh Christian!" She expressed and embraced him. What made me angrier is that he hugged her back with content. Wrathful tears came from my eyes and my hands curled up to a fist. I shook my head again and again and entered the room.

I walked to Christian and pulled him from her. He looked at me with a wondrous expression and how dare he? What the hell? Is he happy to see me like this? I slapped him and both of them gasped.

"The next time you cheat on me, make sure that you'll do it with a prettier girl!" After that, I pressed his lunch forcefully on his chest and just walked out. I don't care who saw me. I don't care if they are wondering why I'm crying. I just caught my husband cheating on me. Pain crippled from my chest as I just cried.

"Ana! Ana! Baby!" I can hear his voice running towards me. I tried to run as fast as I can but he stood right before me and I rolled my eyes.

"How dare you?" I kept repeating over and over again.

"Listen Baby-"

"Don't Baby me! Go to Nina now! I just saw my husband hugging a mysterious woman! What do you expect, Christian? You think I'd be happy huh? I don't want you touching any other woman! Gosh, I can't believe you did this to me?"

His expression was amazed and he just laughed at me.

Tears flowed even more. He thinks this is funny huh? I rolled my eyes and when I was about to walk away from him, he caught my elbow.

"Baby?"

I didn't answer.

"Nina is my cousin."

. . . . .

I am going to die now!

**Yay! He is not cheating (of course he wouldn't). what do you think guys? Review pleeeeeease**


	14. Chapter 14: Feels Like Home

**Thank you so much for the continuous support! I assure you that this is not even half of the story.**

**CHAPTER 14: FEELS LIKE HOME**

"_If you only knew how much this moment means to me and how long I've waited for your touch. If you knew how I wanted someone to come along and change my life the way you've done."_

**APOV**

"I am really sorry for erupting like that. I swear I didn't mean to hurt you." I apologized to Nina. I am very embarrassed by what I did. Sometimes jealousy just takes the best of me.

She smiled before kissing both my cheeks. She said, "Oh Ana, what you did was so hilarious. You just seem so jealous a little while ago. Don't worry, sometimes when I PMS, my husband gets this kind of treatment too."

I gasped. "You have a husband!" I never expected this. She just seemed so young.

"I'm just a year married but we often fight even though he was just my boyfriend at that time." She told me and I laughed a little at that. Then, she added, "Speaking of my husband, I have to go now. I am meeting up with him for a date."

I smiled and said, "It was very nice to meet you, Nina."

"You too Ana." She replied and added, "My cousin is so lucky to have a wife who loves him so much."

I smiled at that and for the first time in my life, I agreed. I am really in love with him. Just seeing him with another girl was an excruciating pain. Sometimes it can be a real insult to me if I just imagine him with someone else. I took a deep breath and went back inside to his office. He was working on something while eating the food I cooked for him.

"Christian, I am so sorry." I told him.

He chuckled and said, "Don't worry, Baby, you didn't do anything wrong." I frowned at that. Why is he always like this? He is always quick to forgive when I make a mistake. Sometimes, I feel like I really don't deserve this at all.

"No, Nina is your cousin! You know, Christian what I said was so-" I sighed as he interrupted me again.

"You know what you must do, Mrs. Grey?" He asked.

Giving up, I rolled my eyes and said "What?"

"You take a nap on that couch while you wait for me. You must be exhausted. Moving in to a different home is always tiresome." He said and that got me confused.

"I am going to take a nap until eight in the evening?" That is the usual time he goes home now and you cannot blame me for thinking that he has another girl. He comes back home late and I am always asleep. I never get to see him that often.

He sighed and stopped working on his laptop. "Baby, I know I've been going home lately but I still love you and you know that. I am going to end this project at five and we are going to have a dinner date. How does that sound?"

I slowly lifted up my lips to a smile and said, "That would make my day complete."

He smiled back at me and replied, "Just sleep first"

I nodded and went to the black leathered couch. All I heard was the keyboard typing as my eyes closed to a peaceful sleep.

. . . . . . . . .

"Baby, baby wake up" He whispered. I slowly turned around and my eyes opened slowly. I smiled as I saw his face. I can't believe that he is my husband. My hands reached out to his face and pulled it closer to mine so our lips would attach. As usual, he was the first to pull away.

"It's five o'clock now, Baby." He said and I stood up to fix myself. I arranged my dress and made sure that my hair doesn't look like a haystack. He smiled at me and I wrapped my arms around his torso. He hugged me back and kissed my forehead, "My jealous wife" He mumbled.

I rolled my eyes and said, "Because I don't want any other girl with you."

"Indeed a jealous wife" He said before kissing my lips chastely.

We held hands as we went out of the company. Taylor led us to the car and there I was, contented as I sat on his lap. I didn't care if Taylor was driving. He can't stop me from making out with my husband. Our lips danced together and soon after, our tongues joined. How I love kissing my husband.

When I pulled away, he said, "Ana?"

"Yes?" My voice sounded provocative.

He said, "I've been feeling guilty for the past days. I've been going home so late at night that I only see you sleeping soundly."

"That's okay, I completely understand." I told him sincerely.

He smiled and said, "You are very special to me, Ana."

"You never failed to make me feel that way, trust me."

"I would like to show it to you in every possible way."

"How?" I challenged.

Then, I was surprised as the car stopped. I looked at Taylor and he had that happy expression. His smile could reach the sky before he went out of the driver's seat. He opened the car for both me and Christian and what I saw was the most shocking gift everyone could ever give me.

I looked at Christian with my eyes all teary and my cheeks reddened. I didn't know what to say. I am at loss for words. Right before me was a tall gray building. Of course the GEH Company building was taller but this . . . this is my life.

"Christian?" My voice came out as a whisper.

He smiled proudly and said, "Ana, this is my make up gift for you. I would like to present to you, Steele-Grey Publishing House Inc. with the CEO, Anastasia Steele-Grey" Tears flowed freely from my face and I just jumped right at him. I attacked his lips and he fought back also. He kissed me too and our world just turned upside down.

He loves me.

He makes me feel special.

He makes all my dreams come true.

"Now let's get to dinner" He said as he broke our kiss.

We had dinner inside a fancy restaurant named, "Luigi Lobsters" and I just had a great time with him. We talked about our high school life and I just couldn't stop thanking him for what he just did. Finally, my life will begin. This is it. Maybe he was right. God really had greater plans for me. He gave me to Christian because he can make me happy. It is not just the publishing house (that was just the cherry on top of the cake) but the whole time he made me feel like I was the one for him.

We got home to our new house and Kate already arranged it all. The paintings on the wall fitted the house perfectly and Christian just can't keep looking at them. I went to take a bath while he did that.

As I finished, I cannot find him. I tried to circle around the house but I just can't find him. I changed into my nightgown and that's when I saw him lying down the meadow as he looked at the stars. I smiled at that. He is now in his pyjamas and white shirt. He kept staring right at the stars and I smiled at that. I remembered we did this a long time ago.

I lied down beside him and took his hand. "I remember doing this with you once."

"Me too and you fell asleep that night." He said.

"I won't now" I told him.

After a few moments of silence, he finally spoke, "I love you, Ana."

I looked at him and he was just staring above. That's when I told him what I wanted to say for a long time, "I love you too, Christian."

His head quickly turned to look at me. His jaw dropped and I smiled big. I sat down and stared at his lying image.

"Christian, I have loved you since that day in Rio. I love you so much, Christian. It is not because you gave me a publishing house nor you give me so much affection. It's because I realized how you can brighten up my day. It is not about who was there to join you in the dark, it's always about that person who will lead you to the light.

I thank you so much for making me feel how special I am to you. You never failed to make me believe that I can deserve you. Christian . . . I deserve you. I deserve to be loved by you. I'm in love with you, Christian and I will always be."

With that, a single tear came out from his eye and he pulled me down to kiss me feverishly. This time was different because he was not holding back. He kissed me as if there was no tomorrow and before I knew it, our clothes are scattered around the grass.

It was like the first night only it was the love that was shown. There I slept right on his chest and he soothed my back until we felt the daylight bite our skin.

**Can't do a lemon… :) Sooooory… thanks…. Whattaya think? Please tell me…**


	15. Chapter 15: Today Was A Fairytale

**I am glad I made you happy last chapter. Thank you for the support.**

**CHAPTER 15: TODAY WAS A FAIRYTALE**

"_Can you feel this magic in the air? It must have been the way you kiss me."_

**CPOV**

Life has been the kindest thing to me. At some point in my existence, I wanted to die. I just want to fall down and forget that I am me. Right now, I have no desire to change who I was. I am Christian Grey and for once, life is treating me fairly. It all started out when my brother, Elliott moved back. I found a reason to smile. It's like he, Kate and Sam are my true family.

Then, three days ago, my wife unexpectedly told me that she loves me back. Things got silly, I know. She met Nina in the oddest way. What can I say? I completely understand her. Carrick is torturing me by giving me lots of things to do in the office and she cannot prevent the thought of me cheating on her. The way she reacted brought a smirk to my face. She is so jealous and she's so cute when she does that.

That night changed everything. We were watching the stars like we are used to and there were flowers all around us. We slept together and it was the most blissful feeling ever. I spooned her afterwards until the daylight appeared. That was the magical moment for me. I never ever felt loved like that before.

Now, things are going to be happier. I just received an invitation from Mia and I cannot help but feel so happy. This is the first time that I am going to watch her fashion show. The show's theme is 'Circus' and it is located just a few rides from our home. It is in the park actually and Ana can't be more excited.

I changed into my clothes and put my hoodie on. I really don't care if Carrick is so mad at me now for not putting into completion the papers he gave me. All I want to do now is to watch the fashion show with my beautiful wife. It is like two birds in one stone.

I went inside the art room and found my wife busy painting something. I kissed her cheek and wrapped my arms around her from behind. She paused for awhile just to press a gentle kiss on my lips.

"I love you" She whispered and my heart soared.

"I love you too" I replied, kissing her again.

When she pulled away, I spoke, "Ana, Baby, I know this is a little bit early but I am so excited to watch the Perseverance Fashion Show. It is the first time I am going to see my little sister fulfilling her lifelong dream."

She giggled before answering, "I know, Christian. Just wait please."

I breathed from her neck and asked, "All I can see is the bluish kind of black background." I was referring to her painting because I did not understand what she was trying to begin with.

She instantly replied, "I am painting the stars, Christian."

I found myself smiling at that. "Really? So that means you are going to paint us naked under it?"

She giggled and teased, "You have a very dirty mind, my husband."

I laughed and got serious once more, "So what's the first book that you are going to publish?"

She replied, "A lot applied, Christian and I am so lucky to just take a rest for today. Tomorrow I will be reading so many drafts."

"My wife is so great." I mumbled and she just punched my chest playfully.

Afterwards, she got dressed into a simple yellow blouse and white jeans. I gave her a jacket just to make sure that she doesn't catch a cold. It is pretty cold outside and I don't want her sick.

We took the car with Taylor and we seemed so sexual these days. We rarely keep our hands off each other and it is driving me insane but in a happy kind of insane. We kissed each other so hard and we almost heard Taylor sighing in annoyance. We pulled away after that and just laughed at him.

We arrived in front of the park and wow! I don't even know where I am anymore. My wife was bewildered too. The park was like a carnival. There were so many rides and booths. Ana and I felt like we were kids once more. I laughed knowing that my sister designed this. I just love her ideas. She seemed so youthful.

"Your sister expresses feelings of the young." My wife stated as if she was reading my mind.

"I guess we're early." I said as I checked my wristwatch.

She looked around gasped. Before I can even ask why, she grabbed my hand and ran. I was so confused but she almost pushed me inside the photo booth and I was ready to strike a pose but she pulled me so tightly and pressed her lips against mine.

The way our lips met was so magical. Our tongues swirled together and to release the tension I'm feeling, I pulled her hair and she was doing the same. Our faces were angled perfectly and this kiss was unlike the rest. This was provocative and I feel her being impulsive.

The snaps of the camera didn't stop us but my concern for Mia did. I pulled away from her and she was still closing her eyes and stole a kiss. I pulled away again and laughed as I saw her mouth curled up into a frown. "Baby, I don't want people to say that Mia's brother and sister-in-law are sexual people."

"But we are sexual people." She argued kissing me again.

We kissed for a long time but I pulled away again as I felt it deepening. I held her hand and led her out. We paused and smile as we saw Mia folding her arms and holding the photos.

"Well, well, you two are so nasty." She teased classily.

We chuckled and she gave us the photos. We were really kissing passionately and I hid the photo inside my wallet. I don't want other people seeing us that way. It is called privacy.

"Come on, the show will start." Mia said and we followed after her.

The dresses were so colorful and the models had different hair colors. Mia is really talented. There were so many celebrities around and this is the first time I realized that Mia is really talented. I did not expect this at all. The models were walking down the aisle and Ana whispered to my ear, "I like that"

I looked at her and asked, "What?"

"You never looked at the models the same way you look at me." She stated with her glittering eyes.

I pressed my lips gently to hers and smiled. "I will never do that, Baby."

As the fashion show ended, Mia was in the middle of the runway with a microphone. "Thank you so much, guys. Thank you so much for being so supportive to Perseverance. You guys don't know how much this means to me."

A lot of people clapped and when the sound of the applause faded, she continued, "Guys, I chose the theme circus because I am fond of clowns. When I was five, my family went to the circus and everything was so happy. I remembered being carried by my father and my two brothers never smiled like that before. Mom was getting crept out by the clowns but the four of us just teased her."

Mia stared at me and my eyes were teary. I remembered that time too. She continued, "The big news here is that the main building of Perseverance Fashion House will be moved here to Seattle." With that, I stood up and just stared at her. My mouth gaped open and she smiled at me. Elliott is here . . . and she will be too. My life is complete.

When her speech ended, me and Ana went backstage and found Mia talking to a guy. "For the millionth time, Jose, I don't like you back!"

"You are lying! You are lying!" The man accused.

"I am not!" She shouted and when almost kissed her, I ran instantly and punched the guy many times. He was fighting back but I wasn't giving up. No one touches my sister like that. We punched each other until Taylor arrived and grabbed the man. Ana was there immediately to hold me tight.

"Are you okay, Christian?" She asked and upon looking at her eyes, I forgot that I just got into a fight. "Are you okay?" She asked again.

I lifted up my hand and pressed it against her breast. "I am sooo okay." I said and she giggled. I gripped her breast tightly and she almost moaned.

"You two are really nasty." Me and Ana just laughed at my sister's interruption.

**Thank you guys. Please tell me what you think. **


	16. Chapter 16: You And I

**Thank you guys for the undying love and support. For those of you who are questioning if there is something more, yes there will be. This chapter marks the beginning of another obstacle.**

**CHAPTER 16: YOU AND I**

"_There's something about lonely nights and my lipstick on your face."_

**CPOV**

"Ana, please let me in." Okay, this is the first time my wife pissed me off. She's been puking every morning now and it is driving me crazy. What's worse is that she doesn't let me get inside the bathroom. I rolled my eyes at that.

She opened the bathroom door and went out to face me. She looked sick and she coughed a little bit. I wrapped my arms around her and kissed her forehead. "What's wrong, Baby?" I asked.

Her shining eyes faced me and she said, "Christian, I think I'm pregnant."

My eyes went wide and my grip around her tightened. What did she say? She thinks she's pregnant? She has been vomiting for four consecutive days now and we have been active sexually. I was taken by shock. How could this happen?

"Please say something" She pleaded.

I kissed her lips and said, "We are going to the hospital right now, Ana. God I hope you really are pregnant." She smiled at me and together, we went to the hospital.

The doctor performed a test and we had to wait in the waiting area for the result. Ana reached out for my hand and we just held together quietly. I let my mind think and it soon just crept all over me. I want a daughter who looks exactly like my wife. I looked at Ana and she had this expression of hope. I leaned forward to kiss her cheek. Without even saying a word, I know that if we are going to have a child, both of us will be really happy.

"I wish it's true" Her voice sounded like prayer.

"Me too" I said, kissing her lips modestly.

After a few minutes, our hearts were beating so fast as the Doctor called for us. We entered his office and he smiled at us. However, we didn't like his smile. It seemed like his smile was out of pity or something negative.

"So what's the result, Doc?" Ana asked.

"Mr. and Mrs. Grey, I am so sorry to tell you this but you are not having a baby." It felt like the world just slapped both of us. But why? Why is this happening to us? All we ever wanted was to have a baby to love. I cannot deny the sadness I am feeling deep inside but Ana on the other hand, cannot seem to hide the disappointment.

"But I've been vomiting!" I am surprised at how my wife sounded.

He replied, "It was just an effect of a bad food you ate." I looked down trying to hide the fact that I wanted me and my wife to become parents now.

"It's just not the right time." The doctor tried to comfort us.

"I know" Both me and Ana said at the same time.

That night was so unusual for us. We just lied down the bed and stared at the ceiling. Neither of us spoke. The silence is killing me. I looked at her and she seemed so sad. That sight made me frown so I wrapped both my arms around her. She faced me and hid her face into my chest. I kissed her forehead and said, "You know what, Baby? It's okay."

She shook her head and said, "I want to be pregnant."

I smiled, "Baby, trust me, I want to be a father but it is just not the right time. The doctor was right. Look at other couples. They still wait for five years or more just to have their first child."

She pulled her head away from my chest then faced me, "Are you saying that we will wait that long?"

I frowned and said, "No, I am just telling you that we have to wait."

She said and played with my chest hair. I was half naked in our bed because that's the way she likes it. "Christian, I want to have a baby because I want to make you happy. I remember you telling me that you never want to have kids. I want to change your perspective, Christian. I want you to know that you and I could be a great family. We will have the family we never had before."

I raised my brow at that and I sat down the bed. "Did I tell you that?"

She mimicked my move and replied, "Yes, you did. You said you never want to have children because you don't want to continue this legacy. You are afraid to be like Carrick, Christian but please don't ever think that. If I were pregnant today, you would've kissed my stomach over and over again and it is not something Carrick would do."

I looked away and hid my tears from her. How can she know that? How can she know the fears that I have? She reached out to cup my cheeks with her hands. I looked at her and she wiped off my tears. She smiled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"I love you" She said and that made me smile.

"I love you too."

She shifted so that she is straddling me and like before, she rested her jaw to my chest. She said, "Someday when we try to make love, there will be midgets interrupting us and they will stay the night with us. Someday there will be little children who will be proud of you and tell everyone that you are their Daddy. Someday we will hold each other tight while watching our grandkids."

That made me cry even more. The thought of Ana and I growing old and still together was a concept I never thought she was having thoughts of too. She kissed my face again and again and laughed.

"So many traces of lipstick on your face." She said.

I laughed at that and kissed her lips passionately.

She pulled away from me just to say, "Christian, will you make a baby with me?"

With that, a passionate night played.

**Thank you guys and I am sorry that she is not pregnant. Some of you are so mad at me right now but please forgive me.**


	17. Chapter 17: Shouldn't Come Back

**Thank you so much guys for giving the best reviews. I hope no one will get mad at me for this chapter.**

**CHAPTER 17: SHOULDN'T COME BACK**

"_Sorry I'm not sorry for the times that I don't reply, you know the reason why."_

**APOV**

"Come on Sam. You got to eat now." I watched as Kate was making her son eat baby food. Instead of taking the food, he just giggled at her. Kate rolled her eyes and said, "Very funny, young man. Come on, you got to eat now." Sam kept ignoring her and I just laughed at that.

"Kate, don't force the kid to eat." I told her.

She frowned and glared at me. "Ana, please, my son needs the nutrients his body needs and I really don't want this little guy to get sick." I laughed even harder as she was more challenged to make Sam eat.

"Let me do that" I volunteered and grabbed the plate and spoon from her. "Here Baby, you got to try this." Kate rolled her eyes and sighed in frustration as her son ate. I stuck my tongue out to her and pulled my hair playfully.

"When are you going to have your own baby, Mrs. Grey?" She asked me and I smiled at her.

"Christian and I talked about having kids and we are really aiming for it, Kate. We had this night about family talk and I got to say; I enjoyed that night so much!" I exclaimed and she bursted out in laughter.

"Ana, I know what you mean! I know exactly what you meant by enjoying that night!" She said and I laughed along with her.

"You went from the girl who wants to get laid so bad to the girl who gets laid anytime she wants! Damn Woman! If you continue to fuck like bunnies, you're going to have a baby so fast!" My jaw dropped and my cackle got extremely harder. I covered Sam's ears jokingly.

"You don't want the first word of your baby to be the 'f' word!" I joked.

She said, "Don't tell Elliott!"

My brother-in-law's wife and I have been really close and I love that. Three years from now, I never thought that my life would end up this way. All I ever thought about was spending the rest of my life with Tim and run away from my family . . . but Christian was right. Sometimes God has other plans for you. I am so happy with Christian right now. I have a loving brother-in-law and I am getting along with my husband's sister as well. I found a sister in the form of Katherine Kavanagh-Grey. I smiled. Being pregnant is the only thing I needed most.

I went home and proceeded to painting. I am halfway done with my stars painting. All I need is to draw me and Christian underneath the sky. I smiled as I thought of that. The way we moved together that night was joy to me. The love of my life finally knew that I love him so much. The first three months of my marriage are the best months of my life.

My painting was interrupted when I heard my phone rang. I left it inside the living room so I went out quickly hoping that it is from Christian. I skipped my way to the center table and answered my phone.

"Hello?" I couldn't hide the excitement from my voice.

"Ana?" It was like a tsunami just occurred. My smile quickly faded and I snapped out of it. I quickly hang up the phone. I was dazed. Why did Timothy call? How can that man call? Does he want to be back in my life when I am finally happy and contented with my husband?

I shook my head and put my phone in silent mode. I finally finished the painting and just like other nights, my husband is late again. I ate alone and typed my novel in my laptop. It is seven thirty and I know he is coming near our house. I felt like my stomach's been filled by butterflies because of the excitement. I want to see his reaction as he'll see the painting.

I wasn't wrong. He arrived a few minutes later and before he can even say a word, I pressed my lips against his and he was too happy to resist. He kissed me back eagerly and I wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Hey Baby, why are you so energetic this night?" He asked and I giggled.

"Don't you like it?" I asked kissing his face over and over again.

"I don't like it, Mrs. Grey because I love it!" He replied and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"You are being cheesy."

"Yeah, tell me about it." He said and I giggled.

"I am really hungry. You prepared something?" He asked and I nodded.

"Christian, you won't get to eat dinner until you see what I just did."

He smiled and with his thrilled voice, he said, "What?"

I held his hand and led him to my art room. "Ta-da!" I smiled as I presented to him my masterpiece. He gasped and I smiled at his reaction. He looked at the painting and back at me. His eyes showed the expression of so much delight and suddenly, I got overwhelmed by his look.

"That moment changed my life" He said.

"Me too" I agreed truthfully.

He smiled and told me, "I love you"

"I love you too"

After that moment we had, he finally ate the dinner I cooked for him. He really loves my steak and we had a great time during dinner. I just laughed at his jokes and that's one of the reasons why I love him. He gives me happiness. Simple as that.

Before he went to sleep, he told me, "We are going to have a party next week. It will be for the purpose of the two companies. Our companies will both amalgamate and we are going to be the CEO's." He said and I nodded.

"I cannot say that I am excited for the said event because I am much more excited for my partner." We smiled at each other and kissed before his exhausted body fell into a deep sleep.

I changed into my night gown and grabbed my phone first. My eyes went wide as I saw that Tim had fifty five missed calls. What the hell?!

He was calling again and to end this, I answered the call.

"What do you want?!" I hissed.

"I need to talk to you!" So he is the one who is pissed?! 

"Seriously Tim! You know the reason why I don't want to talk to you! I am perfectly happy with my husband and please Tim go back to Chloe or Stella or another girl you are with now. Please leave me alone!"

He said with a firm voice, "Meet me tomorrow at Favvs Café. I need to talk to you. Be there or else the public will know about us."

I didn't have a choice.

**Tim is back, guys. **

**Please tell me what you think. Review please :)**


	18. Chapter 18: Don't Deserve You

**Thank you for the amazing reviews guys and does any of you watch The Vampire Diaries? Damn! I am feeling it for Damon and Elena. **

**CHAPTER 18: DON'T DESERVE YOU**

"_You're quick to forgive when I make a mistake; you love me in a blink of an eye."_

**APOV**

I just don't seem to understand why this is happening. I've been married for nearly four months and I am so happy but things just go difficult. I don't know why but life is full of oppositions. Here I am on my way to Favvs Café. I held my breath before entering the luxurious café. He was waiting for me in the corner and I am glad he chose a private spot. I don't want to appear in any scandal.

He waved at me and I stood before him. He went up from his chair and kissed my cheek. I pushed him away and glared, "Tim, I am married now. Aren't you ashamed that you are kissing a married woman on her cheek?!

His brows furrowed and he signaled me to sit down. "I missed you, Ana."

"Tim" The tone of my voice was threatening. It almost sounded like I was holding a gun in my hand.

"I missed the way you come when I am between your legs and how you-"

I shouted, "Enough!" I don't care if that caught some people's attention. "Timothy Patterson, I came here to save my family's name, okay? My husband doesn't know about this and please stop whatever you are trying to do!"

He rolled his eyes and asked, "Why are you resisting the temptation, Ana?"

"You're not even tempting." I insulted him and that seemed to have an effect.

He cleared his throat and said, "I am here to formally ask you to run away with me again, Ana. I know you still love me. What we had from the past is extremely beautiful and I know Christian could never defeat that." 

I closed my eyes out of frustration and replied, "Do you even hear yourself?"

"Last time I wrote you a letter I was with Chloe. Then, I got so lonely. I moved to Stella and the next girl and the next because they are not you, Ana." I opened my eyes at that. What he said was beautiful but I just can't find the sincerity.

He grabbed my hand and held it. I tried to take it away but he was too strong. "Run away with me, Ana. Come on. Christian will never give you the same amount of happiness that I can. Please Ana." This time, my hand slipped away from his. His face looked so hurt. It is a pained expression not for a heartbroken person; it is for a person whose ego was deeply hit.

"Tim, I don't even know if the love you felt was true. But you know what? I really don't care at all. I love my husband, Tim. Christian is my life now. I love him even more each time I get to be with him everyday. Don't ruin us, Tim." I told him and his hands balled into a fist.

Without even a warning sign, he shouted, "Fine!"

"Tim" I rebuked him.

He lowered down his voice and said, "You are a stupid whore, Anastasia! Do you know what you just lost? You just lost the chance to become the Mrs. Timothy Patterson. Fuck you, Ana! You are really stupid. You don't really know what people are hiding from you?! What I've been hiding from you?!"

I gasped. What the hell happened to the most humble guy I knew. I slapped him and he just chuckled. "Oh Ana, I never really loved you. I just used you to beat your company. I planned to make you run away so that my company will be at its finest!"

I wasn't hurt by what he said. Why will I be hurting when I don't love me anymore? However, I can't help but feel hurt about what he said to me. I am not a whore. It hurt so much when he said that. "Grow up, Tim".

He laughed and said, "Ana, we checked every hospital in Seattle and your Dad never had cancer, Ana. He used his so called sickness to convince you to marry your stupid husband." That's it! He must not make stories about my family.

With that, I spilled my hot coffee to his shirt and he cried out in pain. "Don't you dare lie about my father! You are one sick man, Tim and I am lucky to marry Christian. Yes, Tim. I am Mrs. Christian Grey and I won't trade it for a million years!"

I walked out of the café and wiped my tears away. Guys like him are not worthy of having thoughts with. I felt extremely guilty for not telling Christian. I decided not to tell him because I don't want to cause any upheaval to our marriage. I know this will be an issue. I hated lying to him. I regret hiding this from him because it can cause a bigger issue.

It is like my body has a mind of its own. I found myself going to GEH and I went inside his office. He was typing something on his lap and he looked up to see me. He almost smiled but upon seeing my eyes, he immediately stood up and did not hesitate to wrap his arms around my body.

This makes me feel guiltier. I sobbed on his chest and I really felt the worry he is feeling. "Ana, please. What's wrong? Please just stop crying." His voice was so soothing and I sobbed even more.

"I'm sorry" I kept repeating. He shook his head. I know he is confused by now.

"Why?" He asked. "Please Ana, you are killing me here. Please tell me."

I looked at him and my eyes were running out of tears. He wiped off the tears away from my face and asked again, "What is it, Baby? Why does my wife feel bad? Why do you keep apologizing?"

I sniffled a little bit and said, "I just came from a café with Tim."

He froze.

"Christian, I am so sorry. He demanded to see me. He threatened me, Christian. He would let the public know of our past if I don't meet him." I sobbed out loud. He still can't find a voice to speak.

"Love, please. You know I love you and I am so sorry for not telling you this. He tried to convince me to run away with him but it never affected me. I love you, Christian. I am so sorry I just got scared." I kissed his face over and over again. His face was still like a statue.

I kissed his lips and it took him awhile to kiss me back. He pulled away shortly after and breathed my scent in.

"Nothing happened?" He asked.

"Never, Love." I told him.

He kissed my lips once more before saying, "Never ever do trials alone, alright? We'll fight it together, Baby. That's why we're married."

I nodded and just cling on to him like my life depended on it. Why does he love me this way?

**I love you guys and please tell me what you think…. **

**Thanks!**


	19. Chapter 19: One More Night

**Thank you so much guys for the support and the beautiful reviews. **

**CHAPTER 19: ONE MORE NIGHT**

"_So I cross my heart and I hope to die that I'll stay with you for one more night."_

**CPOV**

"Don't worry, Baby. I will hire a new bodyguard for you. It is not that I don't trust you. It is just that Tim may have kidnapped you!" The thought of Tim harming my wife was excruciating. What the hell happened to my wife? Her fear was really pointless. Marriage is all about being a team at everything and that's the reason why I was mad at her. But marriage is also a platter of forgiveness; I cannot endure her puppy dog eyes.

She nodded her head and said, "I am so sorry, Love. I will never forgive myself."

I can't help but feel sparks every time she calls me 'love'. I smiled at her and said, "I already forgive you, Baby and you need to forgive yourself."

She kissed me lightly on the lips and then pulled away. We hooked arms together and went out of our house. "Did I tell you how pretty you are tonight?" I asked and I could see her blush. There is nothing I'd rather see in the world than the red shade painted upon her cheeks. I can't help it too. Her aqua blue dress fits her skin perfectly.

"You told me that like three times now." I did? I grinned as we entered the car. We are on our way to Grey Hotels for the night that will merge our two companies together. This will become the time when I will be the CEO of the company while my wife will run her publishing house. Carrick will retire from this night and Ray will finally get rest after all the therapy he had from cancer.

"Will Kate come tonight?" My wife asked.

I said, "Elliott is an employee so he is definitely welcomed. If he is welcomed, Kate is too." She smiled and held my hand tighter.

I told her, "You seemed to be close to Kate now, Baby."

"She's like my sister, Christian. I'd also like to hang out with Mia but she's too busy with her fashion house." She told me and I smiled.

"What can I say? She is a woman of perseverance."

It didn't take long before we arrived in front of the hotel. It was like what I was expecting. About hundreds of cameras were flashing and I held my wife's waist. She pressed her head against my chest and the photographers seemed to enjoy the PDA. We entered the hotel and was greeted by my mother.

"Oh Baby, you're here now!" She exclaimed, hugging both of us.

It was the expected night. The Steele family was there. They seemed to be like Mom and Dad; no wonder Ana and I felt the same way about our parents. They kept on socializing and me and Ana felt out of place. Everyone was wearing a fancy dress and suit and somehow, we felt like this isn't what we wanted.

Deep inside, I knew that I wanted a simple life. I just want to go home and see my wife waiting for me and our kids. However, life has been the opposite. Life gave me so much more. Whatever I have now, I need to appreciate it. People would kill just to have my life and that's one of the reasons why I should value this.

Me and Ana parted when she saw Kate. Ana seemed to like Sam too. I smiled knowing that it won't take long before she has her own baby. We will have our own baby in the future. Then, Elliott interrupted my thoughts.

"Hey Bro!" He was jolly as he greeted me.

"I'm glad you here" I told him after we had our brotherly handshake.

"This will be happier if Mia is here. She has a fashion show going on to New York and she is going to be back tomorrow." He said and I was dismayed.

"That's a bad timing!" I expressed. Can't the fashion show be held tomorrow?

"You don't say?" He said and I agreed. Everyone froze as my Mom stood on the stage. She was smiling at us and began speaking.

"Good evening everyone! Thank you for coming here tonight for the ceremony that will change the lives of my children forever. This will mark the union of Steele Corporations and Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. Thank you for being the witness of this solemn event. Thank you so much! May I call on my husband, Carrick for his speech." Everyone clapped their hands and I didn't even realize that Dad was right behind us.

He walked through us and everyone gasped as Kate's drink spilled on his shirt. Our eyes widened. She was holding her drink but Sam was playing with it. He caused the drink to spill but he is just a child. He is innocent and it is just an accident.

I knew that my Dad will never understand. Everyone froze as he stared at Kate with the look that can almost kill. I looked at Elliott and he was so scared. For once, I felt so much fear.

He practically marched his way to the stage. He grabbed the microphone and he looked really angry.

"I appreciate everyone's presence and this is a prestigious event. I expected this night to turn out great but look at my shirt! Look at my shirt everyone! Look at my freaking stained shirt!" They must have thought he was joking but we knew that he wasn't. Before I knew it, Ana stood behind me and we held hands.

He continued, "Of course there are some people that I don't welcome here. Ladies and Gentlemen, I would like you to meet my son, Elliott Grey. We were really close when he was young. When he was fifteen, he promised me to make GEH the best company in the world. He got engaged to the daughter of my client. Her name was Gianna and she would give up everything for him! You know what happened?! He met Katherine Kavanagh and took off! I lost a client because of that!"

The atmosphere turned awkward and Elliott was embracing Kate at this point. My eyes saw dark and not even Ana's touch can make me see light.

My father continued, "Gianna was a smart woman. She wore designer clothes and she was born to be a successful woman. Katherine on the other hand is a tramp! Yes, she is a tramp! She lured my son to marrying her! She will never be a Grey! She can't even control her son properly!" Kate was crying and Elliott raised his middle finger at Dad and walked out.

I let go of Ana's hand and went up the stage. I dragged him to the back punched him repeatedly. "You are a bastard! You are a fucker!" I kept on punching him and I did not stop even though I heard my mother cry.

"Stop it!" She repeated over and over again just like my punches.

She pulled me away from Dad and embraced him. I stood up and sighed in frustration. Angry tears came from my eyes as the most pathetic sight was right in front of me. It is my mother embracing my father so tight.

"Mom, what is going on? You know what he did! He insulted your son and your daughter-in-law!" I practically yelled at her.

"I love your Dad, Christian." She said and I sighed even longer.

"You are pathetic!"

Carrick stood up and said, "Don't you talk to your mother that way!"

"Then don't talk to your son and your daughter-in-law that way!"

He rolled his eyes and laughed. "I can see where this is coming, Christian. You are jealous."

"What the fuck?!"

"I have a happy marriage and you don't! This is where it comes from, huh? You are talking to your mother this way because of your overpowering envy!"

"What the hell are you saying? Ana and I love each other and nothing you say is true!"

He laughed and said, "You don't think I know? Before she became your bride, I hired someone to investigate her. I know her relationship with Timothy Patterson and I was the one who gave Ray the idea of cancer! Yes, Christian. Ray never had cancer!"

I was frozen. I didn't know how to react. I was numb.

He handed me harshly two photos and my heart ached. It was my wife and Tim in a café. He kissed her cheek and the other picture showed them holding hands. I looked at Dad and he gave me the pathetic look.

"Do you think she'll be married to you when she knew that Ray was perfectly healthy?"

I never felt so much pain in my whole life.

**Thank you for reading guys. Please tell me what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20: Wrecking Ball

**Thank you for the amazing reviews and I don't want to lose readers so I am going to admit that there is a HEA guaranteed.**

**CHAPTER 20: WRECKING BALL**

"_Don't you ever say I just walked away, I will always want you."_

**CPOV**

One bottle, two bottles, three bottles, I just lost count. Here I am again at the exact spot where me and my wife met. I smiled sarcastically at that. Just thinking of my wife, breaks my heart. She told me that nothing happened between her and Tim. How the hell will she explain the photos to me? I laughed at that. She is totally busted.

I drank more as I contemplated on how fucked up my life is. I am freaking in love with a girl who is supposed to run away with her boyfriend. It is so painful to absorb the truth that a lie brought her to me. I laughed even more. I just thought that with Mia and Elliott back, my life will lead to a beautiful road. Whatever I do, life opposes. Fuck you all!

I went back home with Taylor driving for me. I just muttered all the way home. "Taylor, do you know why my Dad is such a demon?"

He replied, "Sir, you're just drunk. Let's get you home. It is two in the morning and Mrs. Grey is worried sick."

I laughed even more. "Mrs. Grey? Don't you know that she is supposed to be Mrs. Patterson? Damn! This is such a painful experience."

We arrived home and what Taylor said was true. I entered the room and I saw my wife waiting for me on the sofa. I cannot see her clearly as the alcohol's effect was spreading all over me. She wrapped her arms around herself and her face was so disturbed. She walked towards me and I just stood there, glaring at her.

She tried to hug me but I walked away with my vision still blurry. I managed to enter our bedroom and she followed after me. As I undressed, she got more and more noisy. "Christian, please don't try to ignore me."

I contradicted. She kept on saying, "Christian, I was so worried. I pressured Taylor to do his best of protecting you. You went to Delta again? Please Christian, just talk to me."

I dressed into comfortable clothes and wordlessly lied down the bed. She stood up and sighed deeply. She covered her hands with her face and tears were falling down. That usually makes me want to go to her and hug her but right now, I don't care.

"Christian, we need to be strong. I know your Dad failed you this night but please stay brave. My father failed me too. He told me the truth about faking his illness. I felt bad, Christian. I felt like he really betrayed me. Believe me; I want to go out to have a drink in Delta too but I choose to be strong for you. I know you will need me this night so I put my pain away to fix yours."

"Lies" My word slurred.

"What?"

"You are lying." I tried to make it sound clearly.

"Christian, please don't do this to me. What makes you think that way?" She asked and I just closed my eyes and tried to ignore my aching head. She lied down next to me and hugged me from behind. My back was facing her for the purpose of hiding my tears. She kissed my neck several times.

"Dad showed me the photos of Tim kissing you and what's worse is that you two were holding hands." I felt her lips froze and her skin felt cold. Slowly, she turned me around to face her. This time, she was the one to wipe away my tears and she tried to hold hers in.

"He made a pass at me, Christian. He tried everything to make me run away with him. He admitted that he never loved me, Christian and I did not care. I did not feel any sort of ache and it is all because you are the only one I want. If I really did love him, I should not be here with you." She told me and I shook my head again and again.

I asked her what Carrick asked me, "Do you think you'll be married to me when you knew that Ray was perfectly healthy?"

She froze at that and kissed my lips when she regained the ability to move again. This time, I did not kiss her back. When she pulled away from me, she said, "I was only mad at him for lying but Christian, I was thankful for that lie. I'll forever be grateful because that lie led me to you."

Although I tried to harden my heart, she always brought the soft side of me. She kissed my lips and before I knew it, we were making love. Despite the headache I felt, I found myself actively participating in this. Both of us showed to each other how much passion we felt.

This night reminded me of the first night we had. I was drunk from Delta Bars and this is the exact scenario. I was holding her with my arms and she was sleeping like an angel. Before I fell asleep, I realized how stupid I am to doubt her love for me.

The next morning was the hardest one for me. I looked at the angel between my arms and she was sleeping peacefully. I kissed her forehead and closed my eyes. After what happened last night, I realized that I needed a break from all of these. I am not yet ready to lead the company. I just need to forget for awhile before I need to wake up to reality once more. I stood up slowly and took a bath.

After bathing, I wore a simple red casual shirt and packed my bags. Ana woke up with a smile but when she saw me with a traveling bag, she immediately sat up and her face grew alarmed.

"Where are you going?" She asked.

I sighed and sat beside her. I looked down, trying hard not to see her hurting face.

"Christian?" I closed my eyes as I knew that she was sobbing.

I took a deep breath before saying, "Ana, please I need to forget about these for awhile. I need to just forget that I am Christian Grey. For once, I want to be alone and just feel like I am a different person. I can't take this anymore, Ana."

"You're leaving me?"

I shook my head and said, "I'll be back when I find myself, Baby."

She covered her face and asked, "When will that be?"

That's a million dollar question. "I do not know."

She shook her head again and again and said, "Christian, please let me come with you."

I wrapped my arms around her and said, "Ana, please let me be for once. My heart feels like it has been stabbed for a millionth time now. I just need to find myself and just breathe fresh air. I want to be alone even just for once. Trust me; this has nothing to do with Tim. I trust you, Baby and I am so sorry for last night."

She uncovered her face and our red eyes met. "You'll come back, right?"

"I promise"

"You'll still love me, right?"

I kissed her before saying, "Always".

She wrapped her arms around me and said, "I love you"

I kissed her long before saying, "I love you too, Ana. I'll come back to you."

With that, I started the search of finding who I really am.

**Do you agree with his decision? Let me know. Thank you from the bottom of my heart.**


	21. Chapter 21: Brave

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews I had. I deleted 'The Choices We Make' because there are like seventy percent of negative reviews and it lowers my self esteem.**

**CHAPTER 21: BRAVE**

"_Say what you want to say and let the words fall out. Honestly, I wanna see you be brave."_

**CPOV**

It has been two days since my departure. I found myself in a club. Chicago has great places diverting my attention. For two days, I've been walking along the streets but still, I didn't know what to do. It is like my confusion is still wide and there is no way it will get narrow.

I had one shot of liquor inside the Adams Club and I sighed. I really miss my wife and to be honest, I still don't know if this decision of not taking her with me is right. I miss hugging her. The hotel room is so big without her. Right now, I needed to hear her voice. I took out my phone from my pocket and dialled her number.

"Hello Christian?" She answered with an eager tone.

"Baby, I miss you." I instantly told her. There is no time to waste. I really miss her.

"I miss you too, Love. Please tell me you're alright and you are coming back soon." She sounded like a child desiring for a lollipop and my heart just broke at that. I felt pain in my chest as I wonder how it must have been for her. Fuck! I really caused my wife so much pain.

"I am okay, Baby but I don't know when I'll be back." The silence killed me afterwards. I stopped the tears coming from my eyes and tried to be strong.

She replied, "I love you, Christian and you know how much I am aiming for your touch."

"Me too, Baby. Trust me, I love you." I told her and I felt really guilty.

She changed the subject. "Your mother is going crazy, Christian. I told everyone that you needed space and I didn't tell them that you're in Chicago. She's going insane, Christian and your father acts like he doesn't care but he's been pale for two days."

I sighed. "Ana, I know."

She sighed too and said, "Christian, I know that the life we have is difficult but please be back. I don't know if I can handle not being with you." This time, I did not stop the tears.

"I love you, Baby and I will come back as soon as I can."

"I love you too" She said before I decided to hang up. I almost ordered for another shot but someone sat beside me and I really get kind of annoyed.

"Having troubles with married life?" I looked at the guy with an irritated expression. He is tan and he wore a simple black shirt. He had bruises but he seemed to be fine with it. He ordered two beers and I rolled my eyes.

"You seem to be a rich guy. I never see you here. I've been working here for four years now." He said and I frowned. Why does this guy talk to me as if we are close friends? He is really getting on my nerves.

He laughed and handed me a beer. "You know what? When me and my wife have a fight, it gets brutal. What's funny is that she's the one who beats me up." I looked at him and he shared that rare smile only guys can have if they have a woman by their side. He continued, "She gets too noisy when she is mad at me and I do my best not to argue. Hours later, she'll listen as I swallow my pride and that's the best part. We fixed our issues first before sleeping."

I looked at him and the irritation turned into curiosity. He seemed nice and I know we have one thing in common. We both love our wife.

I said, "I don't have problems with my wife. It is just that my family keeps on putting themselves on top. My father is the one I really loathe. He sees my marriage as a business that he can run."

That made him curious and he asked, "Care to share?"

I told him everything. I told him that I am Christian Grey, the heir of Grey Enterprises Holdings Inc. and I have lived a life in which my father takes control of everything. I told him the fact that my siblings were keeping distance due to the desire to pursue their dreams. I told him about my arranged marriage and how my wife fell for me. I told him the false hope I had. I told him that my siblings came home and my wife and I planned to have a baby but my father revealed all the lies that brought our marriage together. I even told him about Tim who wanted my wife to run away with him.

I took a drink and stared at him. He looked at me with a weird expression and I stared back at him the same way. After five seconds, he let out a long sigh. "That's one difficult life you had."

"Tell me about it!"

"Can I tell you my name first before I insult you?"

I looked at him with my narrowed eyes. He said, "Well, Christian Grey, it is so nice to meet you. I am Jose Rodriguez and I work in this club. I've had many conversations with customers here before but I never met someone as weak as you."

Okay, that was out of line. "Excuse me-"

He cut me off. "You, my friend, are making a huge mistake here. Yes, your father lied to you and that cancer story was the only way that you two got married. I even agreed that you needed to find yourself. But man, I wouldn't leave my wife like that! Don't you realize that marriage is a partnership? You are never one without the other. You just left your wife there and this Tim guy might do everything just to get her!"

I wanted to answer him but I cannot find the right words to say. For once, someone made me speechless.

"You need to be brave here, Dude." He said as he stood up and looked at me. "Follow me. I want you to know how my job works." Wordlessly I stood up and followed his lead.

As we went downstairs, he said, "This area is only open during night time and you only get to see me fight twice a week."

"What?" I got confused and then suddenly, I saw a cage right in the middle of the room. It was big enough for two people and but too little to find a space to run away from. Okay, I get this. He is a fighter. I've seen a lot in televisions before. I just never thought that I'd see this with my own eyes.

"Get inside" He ordered.

"What?" I asked.

"Get inside and fight with me!" He commanded and remembering what he said, I went inside. It is not really cool when someone says you are weak.

I went inside and he took off his shirt. I stood and positioned myself, ready to fight for him. His hands balled into fists and the nice guy I talked to a while ago transformed into a cruel fighter.

Without warning, he threw punches against me. I tried to fight back but his technique was too good. He kept on punching me everywhere until I got knocked down the ground. I wiped blood away from my lips and I heard him say, "Think of what you are fighting for! Think of who you're fighting for! Strength doesn't come from the body, it comes from the heart!" 

I closed my eyes and thought of her face. He was right. I left my wife alone. She could be an easy intention for Timothy. She could be sleeping alone in our bed tonight as she stared at my empty side. I opened my eyes and find Jose's leg almost kicking me but I grabbed his leg and yanked him from the ground.

I punched him again and again and he grabbed my hand and forced me to stop. I calmed down and we sat beside each other.

"How does it feel?" He asked.

I answered from my heart. "It is like I'm alive. Just the thought of my wife made me become brave."

He said, "That's my life, Christian. A random guy tries his best to hurt me but when I see my wife supporting me outside the cage, I got the courage to fight back. Same goes with your life; you live in a big world, Christian so it means bigger adversities. Don't run away again. Look at your wife and remind yourself why you must fight back. After all, you can't run away from this cage."

I just looked at the net surrounding us and felt something I never had before. I never thought that there is that strength inside of me. I never thought that weakness consumed me all my life. What Jose did to me was an eye opener. He made me realize that I could be strong, I could be brave and I could be dominant.

Suddenly, I felt this urge to come back to Seattle.

**I just thought that maybe Jose and Christian can get along. Lol. Thanks. What do you think? Please tell me.**


	22. Chapter 22: Today My Life Begins

**Thank you guys for the reviews and I am so glad that this story is going near 500 reviews. I cannot believe it. Lol.**

**CHAPTER 22: TODAY MY LIFE BEGINS**

"_I will break these chains that bind me. Happiness will find me, leave the past behind me. Today my life begins."_

**CPOV**

"Ma, when can you buy me ice cweam?" I laughed as little Jessica asked her mother, Leila. Jose invited me to come over his house and meet his family. His wife is Leila Williams and she has that little resemblance of Ana. Their little four year old daughter is so cute. She's like little Jose Rodriguez.

I decided to come here for the purpose of not wasting time. My flight's three hours away and I figured that I will surely learn something when I spend time with Jose's family.

"I told you, Sweetie, we are going to buy you ice cream when your Dad gets money from work again." She told her tenderly and I frowned. I know what she is feeling. This is the common case in life. Children get mad at their parents for not giving them what they want. What they don't know is that it hurts their parents too when that something can't be given to them.

At least Jessica is an understanding child. "Okay Ma" Leila kissed her cheek and just cradled her. Jose was nowhere in sight and when Jessica decided to stand up and play with her doll; I had an interrogation with Leila.

"You seem too young to have a four year old daughter." I stated and she smiled.

"I had her when I was sixteen. Me and Jose were in Sophomore year and we really didn't know what to do. I gave birth to her and Jose was like Superman. He almost had five jobs at the same time just to make sure we pay the hospital." She shared and my eyes narrowed at that.

"What about your parents?" I asked.

"We did not come from a rich family. They'd really like to help but they just can't." She said and I nodded, fully understanding the common problem of the society. My heart softened as I watched Jessica playing. What if I have my own daughter?

She sighed and continued, "I did not finish high school. I devoted my time to my daughter. Jose finished high school while working. Of course, he did not go to college. We moved here after our angel was born. He couldn't find any job at all so he settled as a fighter."

I can sense something in her voice. "You don't like his job?"

"Don't get me wrong. I love Jose but every time he is inside that cage, it felt like I was going to die. His payment is fine but sometimes the bills are just too high. I dream of Jose having another job; a job where I can feel comfort knowing that he is safe." She said and I nodded. I completely understood what she felt. Ana might be feeling the same way if I was on Jose's place.

"Speaking of Jose, where is he?" I asked.

She replied, "He is talking to the owner of the house. We haven't paid the rent for two months now. We had debts everywhere and it's just hard." After she said that, Jose arrived in the scene. He smiled towards me but indicated his wife to come with him. He led her to a room and it's just me and Jessica alone.

"Chwistian, do you wanna pway wiv me?" My eyes lit up at that.

Together, we played dolls. I loved how she taught me their names and how to dress them up. I understood Jose and Leila even more. Despite all the troubles of poverty, both of them did not give up. Who I'm playing with is a pearl of great price. How could one person give up on such a cherub?

Spending time with Jessica made me feel like I want to have a little girl.

I checked my wristwatch and knew that my flight's an hour away. I grabbed my wallet and took out five bucks. I handed it to Jessica.

She looked at it and shook her head. She looked down and I giggled at her shyness. She is such a humble little girl. I take a hold of her little hands and her little fingers wrapped around the money.

I kissed her cheek and said, "You can buy your ice cream now."

"Thank you" She said shyly.

I stood up and found my way to the door where Jose and Leila were at. I peeked and both of them looked as if someone died. I knocked on the door and that caught their attention. "My plane's going to leave for an hour."

"Don't you have a private jet?" Jose asked nicely.

"My Dad owns a private jet and sooner or later, I will too." I told him confidently.

He smiled and said, "It was nice meeting you, Christian. Until next time! Send my regards to your wife."

I smiled and shook hands with him. "Thank you for everything, Jose."

"My pleasure." He said.

I also shook hands with Leila and she said, "It was nice meeting you."

"Likewise" I said before leaving their house.

Once outside the doorway, I noticed a fat girl frowning. She had way too much makeup on and she is smoking. I asked her, "Are you the owner of this house?"

"Unfortunately" She answered.

"How much is their due?" I asked and that caught her interest. She told me the price and I handed her in full cash. Jose deserved that. His family deserves help. I got into a cab and on my way to the airport. Finally, I am going to see my Ana now.

Later, I found myself sitting down the first class flight. I stared out of the window and just felt my heartbeat accelerate. Finally, I am going to see my wife again. She is going to see the brave side of me. From now on, I will never care of what people are going to say. This is my life and I am the one responsible for it. It is time for me to do what I want to do and fight for it.

My phone rang and upon seeing her name flash on the screen, my fingers moved faster than the wind.

"Baby? I miss you." I said.

"I missed you too, Christian." I stopped. She sounded like something's wrong.

"What's going on, Baby? Is something wrong?" I was worried.

After a long pause, she replied, "I'd rather tell you when you come back."

Okay, this is confusing. "What is it, Baby? Just tell me."

Then, she spoke the two words that changed my life.

.

.

.

.

"I'm pregnant" My eyes grew wide and I almost dropped my phone. I stared into nothing and I cannot find the words to say. How could I? All I can see is me lying down the meadow with a daughter. We were watching the stars. She lied down between me and her mother. I can feel tears forming.

I can hear her say from the background, "Look, I know you are on this mission to find who you truly are but I've known this for like an hour and I am freaking out. Kate and Mia were here when I found out but I still freak out. Look, I am begging you to come back and-"

I interrupted her, "Ana, Ana, stop, okay? Listen to what I'm about to tell you."

"What?" She sniffled.

"Listen carefully, okay?"

"What?" She sounded annoyed.

"Get out of the house and ask Taylor to drive you Seattle Airport. My plane is going to land after thirty minutes. When you arrive, kiss me as you see me. You are not doing this alone. You are never going to be alone again. I am so sorry for leaving you and I promise that I'll be brave now for both of us." Although I can't see her, I know she had a bewildered expression.

For the first time in my life, I can see the light at the end of the tunnel.

**Thank you guys for the suggestions and all. Thank you! Love you lots. Pleeeeeease Review :)**


	23. Chapter 23: Part Of Me

**Thank you guys for the amazing views I received. I am so glad that you like my story. **

**CHAPTER 23: PART OF ME**

"_You chewed me up and spit me out like I was poison in your mouth. You take my life and bring me down but that was then and this is now."_

**CPOV**

The plane landed and I couldn't get happier. The smile from my lips had no chance to fade. I grabbed my bags and walked out of the plane. I cannot think of anything else apart from the fact that my wife is pregnant. I am going to be a father and a little girl will come to my world.

My eyes were searching for my wife but my ears found her first. "Christian! Christian!" I smiled and looked to where the sound came from. There I saw her. She was wearing a floral dress and her facial expression was priceless. She ran and I did too.

"Ana!" I gasped when we reached each other. Without even thinking, she pressed her lips against mine and our lips battled for dominance. She wrapped her arms around my neck and our heads tilted to grant better access. Then, I lifted her up so she can encircle her legs on my hips. I pulled away for the purpose of breathing.

I pressed my forehead to hers and smiled. The reunion left us with the same emotions. My eyes mirrored hers. She stared at me as if I was the best thing that ever happened to her and I did the same. I twirled us around and she started to laugh. She kissed me again before putting her feet to the ground. We looked at everyone who smiled at us. They must have thought that we haven't seen each other for years.

We held hands as we entered the car. Taylor smiled at me and said, "I am glad you're back, Mr. Grey."

"I am too" I smiled as he began to drive.

I kissed Ana's knuckles and then her cheek. She was smiling and I kept on kissing her. My lips made a path downwards. I kissed her neck, collarbone, breasts and I paused as I came face to face with her still flat stomach. I rubbed it gently and I can feel her hitch her breath.

"I love you, Baby even though you are the size of a pea. Daddy loves you already and no one else will try to hurt you. I cannot wait to see you. Mommy and Daddy love you, Sweet Little Blip." I spoke tenderly to my daughter inside her tummy.

"Blip?" Her voice was full of curiosity.

I lifted up my face so I can see her. She looked as if she wanted to cry right at this moment. I told her, "Just a name I had in mind. I wanted to call her something cute."

"Her?" She asked, smiling.

"I want a little you, Ana. I want to fall in love with your eyes over and over again." I said making her laugh a little.

"What's with my eyes?" She asked playfully.

"They're like stars. They make me happy." I told her and her palms caressed my cheek. I kissed her first before kissing her stomach. Who would've thought that I will have what I wanted for a long time. Finally, I am going to have a family.

"What if she's a he?" She asked me and I still smiled.

"We'll love him just as the same." I said and she nodded, agreeing with me. It doesn't matter what gender my baby is. Our child is the fruit of our love and no matter what he or she turns out to be, I'll always be there until the end. I won't let them feel how me and Ana felt when we haven't found each other.

We arrived in our house and Taylor assisted me with the bags. I guaranteed that I'll be fine and he must eat his dinner now. When he fled out of the scene, I got a little bit startled when my wife quickly stood near me and looked closely to my face.

"Christian, is that a bruise?" She asked and her eyes were terrified and I cannot blame her.

Before I can even answer, she cupped my face with her hands too tightly. "Oh my God, Christian! What happened to you? Did you get into a fight in Chicago?" I never saw her so worried like this before. I smirked at her and she narrowed her eyes.

"Yes, I got into a fight and you should be grateful of that." I told her and she rolled her eyes.

"I am talking seriously here, Christian. You got into a fight! Taylor was right. You could've brought a bodyguard along with you!"

"I am talking seriously too, Ana. You should be thankful of the fight I had. It was inside a cage where I realized the most important thing in life." She lifted her brow at that. She almost reprimanded me for having an MMA fight so I talked first, "Ana, I realized that I should be strong for you and for our baby."

Her facial expression changed so I continued to say, "I am so sorry for running away, Ana. I promise you I will never do it again and I won't let anyone get between us again."

A single tear came from her eyes and I pressed my lips against her forehead. "I love you."

"I love you too" I said. Right now, I know I only have one thing left to do.

The next day proved to be the day of bravery for me. The day marked my freedom. I sincerely realized that I am the captain of my life. I won't let anybody lead my way. Why am I even Christian Grey when I have a weak attitude? I walked inside GEH as proud as ever. I wore my gray tux and everyone greeted me with a smile.

I entered the conference room without knocking. I smirked at my father knowing that I interrupted him. I folded my arms and I raised my brow cockily. I just loved the expression plastered upon his face. He seemed a little bit astounded that he saw me but forty percent of his expression expressed annoyance for interrupting his presentation to the staff.

"Well, well, the weakling is back." He said and I laughed.

"Who are you calling weak?" I asked and he pointed at me.

I laughed once more and I can sense the awkwardness people are experiencing right now. Carrick cleared his throat and said, "We are in the middle of the meeting, Christian Grey. I suggest you take your seat now. Wait, aren't you supposed to be the one in my position?"

I rolled my eyes and asked, "Aren't you supposed to be a great father?"

His face changed and he looked at everyone, feeling ashamed. "Christian, I suggest that whatever personal issues we have, we don't show it here. Sign this, Christian. After this day, I will be retiring." I looked at the paper for a long period of time before taking it.

He sighed and said, "Don't get mad at me. Your night was supposed to be three days ago but my cheap daughter-in-law ruined it. You have every right to get mad at her."

I glared at him for a long time and smiled sarcastically. "What makes you think I'll sign this?"

That caught his attention. Then I saw the once in a lifetime emotion he offered. For once, fear consumed his eyes. I laughed even more. "This is not like before, Carrick. I am not coming here to punch you or kick you out of anger. You know why? I just realized that you are not worthy!"

"Christian, listen-"

I cut him off, "Carrick, you embarrassed Elliott's family in front of them three days ago and you deserve to be treated the same. Carrick . . ." I tore the paper slowly. "You will not control my life anymore."

He stared at the paper as if someone died. "You're pathetic, Carrick. You cared more for that paper than your family. That's what you always made me feel, Carrick. When I was young, I watched Elliott received his toy cars while I get to receive money so I can buy my own. I tried to impress you but you always had your eyes on Elliott. You claimed that he was the heir. There comes the big part; when he chose a woman who wasn't part of the elite world, you turned your back on him and treated me like how you treated him when you still loved him."

He was now crying but I will never do the same. "Carrick, you never looked at us as your children. You see us as gold, beautiful to the eyes of the clients. You know what, Carrick? This ends now. You should've treated me as your son because I was the last one left."

He shook his head and he tried to reach out to me. I threw the ripped pieces of paper to his face. "From now on, Carrick, remember this; You lost an employee, you lost an heir and you lost a son."

I walked out of his office and his life.

**Thank you guys. Please tell me what you think of this chapter. Okay, I reveal to you that the final number of chapters of this fanfiction is 35. So 12 chapters more and this story ends.**

**P.S. Boy or Girl?**


	24. Chapter 24: Happy

**Thank you so much guys for the support I am getting. This is the chapter which I am going to narrate for the first time.**

**CHAPTER 24: HAPPY**

"_Don't care of all the pain in front of me because I just want to be happy."_

**Third Person's POV**

"Wow!" Elliott Grey gasped as he stared at the sight in front of him? Who would've thought that after all this time, success will knock on his door? He looked at Christian whose eyes were also sparkling. The two of them never thought that this day would come.

"Look at it, Elliott! It's so wonderful!" Christian exclaimed and his brother agreed with him. It has been a month since that day Christian decided to leave GEH. It has been a month since he realized that he finally got his freedom. He truly lived and he is more confident than ever. He will never regret the decision of leaving his father.

"Christian, let's go before our wives will kill us." They laughed at that and took one last glance at the building in front of them. It was a huge gray building with the name, "Grey Brothers Financial Corporation" on it. Elliott and Christian finally had a company of their own and somehow, Carrick never tried to ruin the business they have.

It's Christmas Eve and Ana was there to celebrate with Elliott's family. Christian marvelled at how Ana's stomach is growing big. Right now, she's two months pregnant and Christian cannot wait for his baby girl to come out. He really wants a daughter. They entered Elliott's home and saw the food prepared on the table. They ate and just laughed at their own jokes.

Kate cleared her throat and said, "Sam wants to open his gift now, Uncle Christian." Sam just giggled as if a one year old can understand.

"I am sure he'll like it." Christian said and Elliott opened the gift for Sam. It was a wooden robot and he giggled out of happiness.

"He looks just like Elliott when he laughs." Anastasia said making Elliott smile proudly. The rest of the night was filled with gift giving and recalling of funny memories. Who would've thought that Christmas Eve will be spent happily?

**SEATTLE, WASHINGTON**

The next day, Christian and Ana walked along the streets. Christian didn't really want to because he doesn't want his wife to catch cold but she insisted. She loved walking along the streets when it is winter time.

"Baby, let's just go home, okay?" Christian said making Ana roll her eyes.

"Sorry, Christian but our baby is up in the mood for walking." She said and Christian laughed. They walked and just marvelled at the lights. He looked at Ana and asked, "How is the publishing house going?"

Her eyes lit up. "Pretty Cool. I am really loving it, Christian. Everybody seemed to love the books released. Why wouldn't they? Women are just crazy when it comes to romance. Love, I'll surprise you with a new book coming out this year."

Christian's brow lifted up. "Why will I be surprised?"

She smiled and said, "Because I wrote a book for you. I don't want to spoil anything right now but I want you to know that I love you so much that I can write for you." Christian's eyes showed the emotion of joy after she said that. He pulled her in for a light kiss and when he pulled away, he caressed her stomach.

"Why won't she just come out?"

Ana laughed and said, "Just wait, Love"

He smiled and said, "I'll wait for you forever." With that, they kissed passionately in the middle of the street without caring of the peering eyes around them. They are in love and they are not afraid to show the world.

**ELLIOTT GREY RESIDENCE, SEATTLE, WASHINGTON**

"Last box, already in!" Elliott was in a state of grace. After a year of living in poverty, he finally got to move inside a beautiful home. He'll forever be grateful for Christian's offer of starting a company together. Kate was also ecstatic as she looked around the house. Elliott smiled as he saw her face.

He remembered when she said she dreamed of living inside a simple home. She said she wanted a house with white walls and wooden floors. On top of that, she just wanted the house to have light with dimmer switch. Elliott promised her a house like this. She played with the dimmer and smiled at Elliott.

"Where's Sam?" He asked his wife.

"He's upstairs in his own room." Elliott smiled at that. He is happy now that his son has a space of privacy.

He wrapped his arms around his wife from behind and kissed her hair. He smelled her strawberry scent and realized that he is holding the world. "Kate, I love you and I am sorry my promise to you got delayed for one year."

Kate turned around and looked at his eyes. "There's no sense of apologizing, Elliott. I love you and there has never been a day that I regret being with you." She said before they made love in their new home.

**PARIS, FRANCE**

"Happy Holidays, Ms. Grey!" Mia smiled as her assistant, Jade beaded goodbye. She waved her hand before her assistant disappeared from her sight. Mia really wanted to go back to Washington and spend Christmas with her brothers but another Perseverance Show is coming next week.

She sighed and concentrated on her work. She decided to keep on sketching the clothes. She really wanted to forget the time she loved. She remembered gift giving with her parents and the teases they shared on the table. His Mom and Dad will stare at each other with love while Elliott, Christian and her would have an eating contest.

She closed her eyes, asking herself why those days were gone.

After an hour, she stood up and went out of her office. The snow was so cold and she needed to get coffee. She bought one from the coffee shop beside her office. She took a sip and it tasted like heaven. This time would be heavenly if she just returned to USA. She shook away her own thought and walked back to where she was working.

"Ugh!" She groaned as someone bumped into her. She dropped her coffee and that pissed her off. "Fuck!" She cursed. What the hell?

"I am so sorry. I promise I will buy you another one and-"

"Whatever! My coffee just spilled . . . down . . . the . . . ground." The last three words were spoken slowly as Mia looked at the person who bumped into her. She stared at him for so long and she smiled.

"Well, I can get you a new one." He said and that made her hide the smile she was about to show.

"You don't really need to do that." She denied and he shook his head. He led her back to the coffee shop and said, "I'm Ethan"

"I am Mia" She introduced herself as well to the blonde man.

**CHICAGO, ILLINOIS**

"Daddy, I so happy! You just bought me this vewy beautiful bawbie doll." Little Jessica was jumping up and down. Leila cannot seem to control her daughter's energy. She and Jose giggled as they stared at her.

Since they cannot have a lot of food on the table, Jose took his family to a restaurant near their house. The beef is delicious and it costs cheap. He even bought his daughter a doll which he saved money for for two months. His heart ached knowing that he wanted to give his family more. He wanted that but he just can't.

"Are you sure you're going to work?" His wife asked and he smiled a little.

"It's for you and her" He answered and Leila smiled sadly. She kissed his lips before saying, "Be safe, Jose. I cannot take it if anything happens to you." He kissed her back before leaving.

He went to the club with his fists ready. He needed so much money because of his family. As his daughter grows older, the higher amount of money she needs. He wondered how Christian is now. He didn't even have the chance to thank him for paying the house rent.

As soon as he arrived in the club, he changed into his fighting clothes. He warmed up for the fight coming. His exercise was interrupted by the manager. "We got a call for you." Jose was thinking hard. This is the first time someone called him.

"Hello?"

"Jose Rodriguez? Merry Christmas!" Jose smiled as he heard Christian's voice. Finally, he has the chance to thank him.

"Christian, I am glad you called. Merry Christmas! I really thank you for paying the house rent. It helped us a lot and my daughter really appreciated the money you gave her. She ate ice cream and Christian-"

He interrupted, "No worries, Man. What are you up to?"

"I am going to fight in an hour."

"Who said anything about fighting?" That got Jose confused. Christian stopped the silence by informing, "From now on, you are going to be my wife's bodyguard. Please accept the offer."

Jose did and it was the best decision so far.

**MAIN GREY RESIDENCE, SEATTLE WASHINGTON**

Carrick and Grace sat across each other. The silence was killing them. They ate alone as the wind blew the snow wilder outside their window. Grace looked at her husband and got worried. He never looked like that before. He looked as if he wanted to die.

His eyes looked at the three empty chairs around him and he lost it. He threw the plates away and just sobbed. Grace cried too as she saw her husband crying on his knees.

She held him close and he just cried to her chest. "Our children, Grace" He said again and again.

**Well, thanks! This chapter is special for me. Thank you! Please leave a comment,.**


	25. Chapter 25: Ours

**The last chapter was happy but let's see after this. Thank you for supporting this fanfic. Please don't give up because this story will end soon.**

**CHAPTER 25: OURS**

"_It seems like there is always someone who disapproves. They'll judge it like they know about me and you."_

**APOV**

_From: Mom_

_Message: Ana, your father wants to talk to you. Get here as soon as you can._

I raised my brow as I read my mother's text message. I rolled my eyes. This has never happened before. Why does Dad want to see me so soon? I put away my phone and continued to work on my laptop. Just a few chapters more and my novel for Christian is finished.

My hand rubbed my four month pregnant stomach. I smiled knowing that our baby is growing up. Christian always said that the baby is a girl but secretly, I wanted it to be a boy. I want to have a little Christian just as he wants a little version of me. I hummed 'Rock-A-Bye-Baby' as I thought of him. I don't argue with Christian because it may cause me to stress.

I was concentrating on my laptop until my husband knocked on the door. He smiled as he saw me and I stood up. If there is one thing I'll never want to lose in life, it will be him. He loved me more than anyone else and I return that favour. He embraced me loosely and kissed my forehead.

"Hey Baby, what are you up to?" He asked and I giggled.

"You know what I'm working on." I said and she smiled a little.

His fingers played with my hair as he said, "One day, I am going to read that to our daughter." There he goes with the daughter again. I smiled and said, "I bet she'll grow up not knowing Disney Princesses."

"She's going to be extraordinary. Novels are going to be her bedtime stories." He said and I laughed. I pinched his nose slightly and kissed his lips. It was chaste and pure just like our love. He stared at me for a moment and cleared his throat.

"Remember when I said you'll have a bodyguard?" He must have seen the way my eyes narrowed when he mentioned that.

He sighed and said, "Ana, it is not that I don't think you are an independent woman. It's just that you're not the only one anymore. We have a child to protect too. We never know what will happen next." His voice was calm and it was effective. I closed my eyes and exhaled. Normally, I would've argued but this was our baby we are talking about.

"Okay, Christian" I said, making him smile.

"Jose?" He called out and I got confused. Then there appeared a tan skinned guy in front of me. He is not buff like usual bodyguards but I can see he's working out. His body looked unbeatable and also his aura. He seemed tough and he looks like a serious guy. "Baby, this is Jose Rodriguez, your new bodyguard. Jose, this is Anastasia Grey, my wife." Christian introduced us to each other and Jose offered a friendly smile.

I smiled in return.

"Nice to meet you, Maam." He said. Where did Christian get this guy?

"Likewise" We shook hands.

Christian smiled as he looked at us. "Jose, you may wait outside. Ana won't be off until five in the afternoon." My new bodyguard nodded before walking out of my office. When we were alone, he pressed his lips against mine fiercely and it was almost impossible for us to pull away.

"I have to go to work, Mrs. Grey." He said.

"I love you."

"I love you too" He said back.

Then after he left, I spent two hours editing my novels and also some that are published here. I'm impressed by some and I don't like a few. Writing is all about unleashing your imagination. It is all about expressing your thoughts through your fingers. Writing is no place for people who want to impress. Expressing has always been different from impressing. I smiled and stretched a little bit.

I looked around my office and felt overwhelmed. There's a warm feeling in my heart which will always scream out Christian's name. Without him, I will still be the girl hiding her talent from the world. Christian did more than love me. He created me. He transformed me. I smiled dreamily just thinking of my husband.

Then, I checked my phone and my jaw dropped. I have forty missed calls and seventeen unread messages and they are all from my mother. I stood up knowing that this is an urgent call. My father needs to see me and I don't know why.

I grabbed my bag and saw Jose waiting for me by the door. "Jose"

"Ma'am? I thought you'll go home at five?" He asked in perplexity.

I answered, "I need to meet my father" He nodded and led me to the car. I chose to take the front seat. I don't like sitting alone in the backseat when Christian's not with me.

"Where to, Ma'am?" Jose asked.

"To Steele Corporations, Jose and please don't call me Ma'am. You can just call me Ana." I insisted.

"Yes, Ana." He said before he started the engine on.

The ride at first was awkward. I am not really the kind of person for first meetings. All my friends were the ones who talked to me first. That has been a characteristic of mine since kindergarten. No matter how my parents complimented me, I always felt insecure.

Thankfully, he started talking, "You know what, Ana? I am so grateful for this job. I finally can provide much better for my family." With that, I looked at him with an astounded expression. He is a father? He seemed too young!

He continued, "I have a wife and a little girl. I got her when I was sixteen. I know it's so early but I don't regret it. I cannot imagine a better life without my girls." I smiled at him. Who would've thought that this tough looking guy can be such a soft one? I like him already. I feel like I am going to get along with him.

"What's the gender of your child?" I asked.

"She's a girl. Her name is Jessica. Christian claimed that my family should be here but I disagreed. They stayed in Chicago because Jessica doesn't want to leave. She loved her friends and my wife and I don't want to take that happiness. I miss her, of course but this is way better than MMA fights."

What? "MMA?"

He said, "I met Christian that way. Trust me, he was so helpless at that time and I just don't get why. I asked him to fight with me in that cage and that's when he realized that the whole point of living life is fighting for you."

I don't know how to react. I don't know what to say. I looked outside the window and felt besieged of Jose's words. That's how Christian gathered his strength? That's how he realized that he needs to be brave? I smiled slowly and looked at Jose.

"Thanks for giving him that bruise." We laughed together after I said that.

We arrived in front of my father's company. I ordered Jose to wait for me. I don't think that this will take long. I went out of the car and proceeded inside. It was just like before. There are many people and elegance filled the atmosphere. Father never liked simplicity.

I went up to his office. As I went inside, my feet slowed down as I saw his angry face. My mom was in the corner covering her mouth with her hands.

"Dad?" I asked.

"Don't you 'Dad' me?!" He yelled at the top of his lungs and threw his table upside down. He glared at me and I winced. Unconsciously, my hands found their way to my belly. I felt my baby getting scared. He was walking towards me and Mom immediately positioned herself between us.

"Ray, calm down. Don't hurt her! Think of our grandchild!" She yelled at him and he sighed deeply. He took a few steps backwards and calmed down. After a few minutes, he looked at me with the angriest eyes ever.

"I came home from a business trip in New York. I had a great time, Ana. I bragged to all of them about the Grey and Steele collaboration. What did your husband do?! He decided to quit!" With that, my mother held me tight as my father began to throw his things. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. I felt my mother holding me tightly. She is just as scared as my baby and me.

As Ray calmed down, he demanded, "Divorce him!"

This has taken me aback. "What?" I went out of my mother's arms and near my father.

"This marriage is useless, Ana! The purpose of this marriage is to merge the two companies together! Holy hell! What the hell went wrong?! You married him for nothing?! Ana, you-"

"Ray!" Mom yelled.

All the anger went to my heart and I took in a deep breath. "Dad, is it all just about the business? I love my husband, Dad and there is no way we are going to separate."

"Why you-" Mom grabbed my father too tight before he can even slap me. "Go now, Ana! Go! Protect your baby!"

I shook my head and cried as I ran out of his office.

When I reached the car, I started feeling dizzy. It is like the surroundings are moving around me.

"Ana, are you okay?" I heard Jose's voice with low volume first before darkness consumed my sight.

**Please review! Thanks for reading! Please stay tuned for the last ten chapters.**


	26. Chapter 26: Apologize

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. Thank you for the favourites and follows. Love lots :***

**CHAPTER 26: APOLOGIZE**

"_You tell me that you're sorry. You didn't think I'd turn around and say that it's too late to apologize."_

**CPOV**

Running towards the hospital felt like a race against time. When Jose told me about Ana's condition, I did not hesitate to come here. I was in the middle of the meeting but this is my wife and my daughter we are talking about. I don't want to risk losing them. What went wrong? What's going on? Why is she even at her father's office?

I entered her room and sobbed as I saw her. She lied down the hospital bed with her hand on her stomach. I sighed in relief. She's still fine and her stomach still looks the same. I ran towards her and gave her an embrace. I kissed her forehead.

"Baby, what happened?" I questioned.

"Christian . . ." She tried to tell me but she ended up crying. I kissed her face over and over again. "Calm down, Sweetheart. Please just calm down. This will affect our baby."

After a few seconds, she got a hold of herself and answered, "Christian, I met up with Dad today. He said he was disappointed of you. He said that our marriage is for the purpose of joining the two companies. He . . . demanded a divorce for us. He said that this marriage is useless."

I froze. He told her that? I looked at her and raised my brow. I cannot believe he said that. "What . . ." I didn't know what to say. I don't know how I am going to process this. How can Ray do this?

"Can we just run away, Christian? You can still manage your company while you are away. Please, I need a break. There are so many people trying to pull us apart." I looked at her as if I did not understand her.

"How can Ray do that? He knows we are having a baby but he has the heart to do so?" She closed her eyes and nodded. Tears came from her eyes and I held onto her tighter. I remembered what she said the night before I left. She said she wanted to stay strong for me. This time, I'll be the one doing that.

I wiped the tears from her eyes saying, "No matter what happens, nothing will keep us apart. Believe, Ana. I'll see if we can run away." She nodded before reaching up to kiss my lips.

I kissed her back and she pulled away after five seconds. "The doctor left this room just a few minutes before you came."

"What did she say?"

She answered, "She said I needed to relax. She said that stress will never benefit me and our baby. She recommended relaxation for me." I nodded and thanked God silently. I still have her with me and that is enough.

"I love you, okay? I will do whatever it takes to keep you and our baby safe." I kissed her once more, assuring her my love.

She answered, "I love you too" I waited a few minutes before she fell asleep.

I went out of the hospital room and when I almost reached the Doctor's office, I paused to where I was. My Dad was sitting on the ground and he wore a worried expression. My heart hardened and I rolled my eyes. I almost turned to take the elevator but his head turned and he saw me.

I pressed the elevator quickly but unfortunately, he reached me. He entered the elevator with me. I asked him harshly, "Carrick, what are you doing here? If you want to talk about the company, I don't have time for that."

He looked at me with pitiful eyes first before answering, "I heard about my grandchild."

The elevator door opened and I rolled my eyes. "Grandchild?" I laughed sarcastically before going out. I honestly don't know where I was heading but all I knew is that I wanted to be away from Carrick. I don't want him to manipulate me anymore. I am finally happy and now he wants to act like a nice Grandfather?

Even though I was out of the hospital, he ran after me. "Christian? Son, please. Let's have coffee. I need to tell you something."

I rolled my eyes and turned to face him. "Son? Last time I checked you have no children, Carrick. They all left you because of you are so obsessed with the stupid legacy!"

He stared at me and his eyes were turning red. "Son, please just listen to me."

I kicked a can from the ground and yelled, "Tell me now!"

He flinched before tears finally came from his eyes. "Son, I never felt empty like this before. Me and your mother spent Christmas Eve alone and we have never been that sorrowful. I passed by Elliott's childhood bedroom and I found myself embracing his clothes. I saw Mia's picture on the internet and it reminded me of what I felt when she first came into the world. Then . . . I go to work everyday and saw your empty office. I missed your scent, Christian. I missed checking you from time to time. It was when you're gone, I realized what I lost. I apologize, Son."

He was now crying and I laughed sarcastically. "Why will I believe you?"

"Because I love you, Son. It may not be obvious but you know I do. Sorry for not telling you everyday." He said and I smiled bitterly.

I turned around and entered the hospital once more. I never looked back and even though I wanted to cry, I didn't. I felt strong now. I won't be weak anymore. Why will I believe him? He never did anything to make me feel happy.

**Do you think Carrick's apology was sincere? Please let me know. Thank you! Review please . . . .**


	27. Chapter 27: Bleeding Love

**Thank you guys for still supporting my story. Thanks! P.S. I spent my days watching Boys Over Flowers and 49 Days. I am loving KDrama. **

**CHAPTER 27: BLEEDING LOVE**

"_I don't care what they say; I'm in love with you. They try to pull me away but they don't know the truth."_

**CPOV**

"Dad apologized to you and he talked about me?" I nodded. I just told Elliott what happened with Dad and he wore an incredulous expression. He sat on his desk and I just stood before him. I sighed, remembering Dad's face when he apologized to me.

"Did he really mean it?" My eyes flashed to Elliott when he said that. He had a hopeful voice and I hated hearing him that way. He looked like he wanted to believe that Dad is really sorry.

"Elliott, please don't do this. Dad never loved us! Just because you were his favourite son, doesn't mean you have to forgive him that easily!" I snapped at him. If Elliott forgives that man, he must be a saint. Who will forgive a father like Carrick? I rolled my eyes and sat down. I looked at Elliott and he seemed to be thinking deeply.

I caught his attention by hitting his desk. "Elliott, please don't think of Dad. You know that he is not sorry. Maybe he wants us back just to provide an heir to the company. Have you forgotten all the suffering he caused you?"

He shook his head and said, "You have a point."

"That's all you can say?"

He stood up and looked at a picture frame. "Christian, no matter what happens, he is still our father. Sometimes, we also need to forgive. What if he was sincere? It will be bright future, Christian. Our kids will get to know the true meaning of family."

I rolled my eyes and he laughed. "Christian, the bitter ones never end up happily."

I shook my head and walked to him. When I finally saw the photo Elliott keeps on looking at, I stopped thinking of what happened. I honestly don't know how I felt. Should I be happy or should I be sad? The photo was taken from Grace's Island. Dad bought the island for Mom and the photo was the reminder of our first time spending a wonderful day there. Mom and Dad were all cheesy and us three would play around the sand.

I slowly smiled, remembering that memory.

I recalled the time when I was eight and I found my Mom staring at the beach. I asked her what she was doing and she just said that I must bring my wife there someday.

Elliott swept my thoughts away. "Funny how one photo can bring one thousand memories, huh?" He laughed and I shook my head. "I still have a lot of work to do." I went out of his office and went to mine. Elliott seemed too happy and how can he forget all the hurtful things our father did?

I continued to work on the reports but I cannot seem to stop thinking of Ana. Is Ray really that heartless? This is one of the reasons why Carrick is much better than him. Even though I decided to quit, Carrick never thought of divorcing us. I am grateful for that. Wait, Christian, please stop doing this to your father. He is a demon so please stop telling yourself that he has a bright side.

"Sir? Someone sent this to you." My assistant, Andrea interrupted. She entered the door and gave me a brown envelope. I stared at it first. Who could've sent this? I surely made no appointments.

When Andrea came out, I eagerly opened the envelope. I gasped. It was a divorce paper. I stared at it like a statue. I examined it slowly and gasped. I put it away and saw that there was still something inside the brown envelope.

**Christian Grey, **

**It has been nearly a year but I can truly say that I am disappointed. I gave my daughter's hand in marriage in exchange for the partnership. I envisioned Steele Corporations to be the top company with Grey Enterprises Holdings. However, you made my dreams come to a failure. What happened, Christian? Have you forgotten the legacy your father passed on to you? You are such a disgrace.**

**Please sign the divorce papers. I already talked to my daughter and she disagreed. If you don't sign this, you'll still end up as the loser. Even without your permission, I will take away my daughter. It will benefit all of us. How can you envisage my daughter and grandchild without the Steele Company? Please do understand.**

**Say goodbye to her now before it's too late.**

**Raymond Steele,**

**CEO, Steele Corporations**

My heart raced and I crumpled the paper. He is going to take Ana away from me? I quickly stood up and ran towards the nearest exit. I practically shoved Taylor away. I drove on my own and it was fast enough to get me to the hospital on time. I felt like someone is going to die. I just prayed silently to God. Please don't take my family away from me.

How can Ray do this?

I arrived in front of the hospital and rushed towards her room. Where is she? I need to take her first before Ray does! I opened the door and I gasped. She wasn't there. I walked slowly and tears fell from my eyes.

I touched the crumpled hospital bed and it got wet with my tears. "Ana!" I yelled. Wait . . . maybe she hasn't left yet. I can still see her. I went out of the room and just ran. I almost went out of the exit but I felt someone grab me.

"What?!" I yelled and when I saw who it was, I got angrier.

"Jose, aren't you supposed to be the one who should protect my wife? I hired you to keep her safe. Now, where is she?!" I managed to break free from his hold and punched him.

He shook his head and dragged me. "You bastard! Where is my wife?" My anger turned into a cry and he still didn't answer. I was forced to get inside a car where there were two other bodyguards including Taylor. Don't they understand this at all? My wife is probably on the other side of the world.

The car stopped when it reached GEH private jet. They held me tight and probably pushed me inside. "Stop this! Stop! I am not leaving without my wife!" I yelled but they did not seem to hear anything.

"Where are we going? Where?!" I yelled as soon as I felt the jet fly.

I kicked the seats frustratedly and threw the glasses around. "Sir, calm down."

A man appeared and I punched him in the face. "Where am I? Where are you taking me?"

He managed to speak out. "Sir, you are going to Grace's Island."

I stopped moving. What? He stood up slowly and winced in pain. "Your wife, Anastasia is there waiting for you. Her father's men almost got her from the hospital but she was lucky that we arrived earlier than them. We managed to get her to the island first."

I felt so much relief.

"Who sent you?" I asked.

"Sir Carrick Grey, your father."

I didn't know how to react.

**Thank you guys please review! Pleeeeease. What do you think? Lol. This is the third Leona Lewis song I listened to. Lovelots :***


	28. Chapter 28: I See The Light

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews! Btw, did any of you watch 49 Days? Damn! It made me cry. Lol. Here is the next chapter. (Disclaimer: I do not own FSOG and the songs I name my chapter after.**

**CHAPTER 28: I SEE THE LIGHT**

"_All at once everything is different now that I see you."_

**CPOV**

The private jet arrived and I was hitching my breath. I was a little bit shocked knowing that my father helped my wife escape her father. I closed my eyes and pressed my hand to my heart. Could it be that my father's now changing? I shook my head and decided to find my wife. I looked around and the island changed a lot.

The photo Elliott was staring at indicated the last time this island was in a private state. Time after time, Mom decided to make business here. She got successful with the idea. There were many people around. Why won't they enjoy this place? There are so many palm trees and the water seemed to look transparent. I searched for her but it was hard. There were many stores around.

"Christian! Christian!" I heard her voice and I projected a huge smile.

I turned around and saw her waving at me. I ran towards her and hugged her tight. I pressed my lips against her. "What are you doing, huh? You got me so worried!" I expected her to get emotional too but she laughed when I kissed her face many times. She giggled loudly and I took a look at her.

"Why are you laughing? Ana, I thought I lost you and our baby!" I almost yelled at her but she remained smiling. Without a word, she grabbed my hand and pressed it to her belly. Then, our baby kicked. I looked at her with a shocked expression.

My mouth was open while hers smiled. I reached out my other hand and laughed along with her. Our baby was kicking. I smiled and knelt down. Such feelings overpowered me. It felt like an emotional ride. I felt worried and scared awhile ago and now I feel extremely happy. I feel like my head is spinning around.

I kissed her stomach many time and talked our daughter. "Hey baby, you happy to see Daddy, huh? I love you." I kissed her through my wife's tummy and my child responded with a kick. I smiled and looked up to see my wife smiling at me.

"Christian, our baby started kicking when we arrived here. I just can't seem to stop smiling. I am just overjoyed, Christian." She smiled again and I stood up to kiss her once more.

She cleared her throat and asked, "What about we take a look around?"

I nodded slowly and she added, "Carrick told me that this is supposed to be a private island but Grace wanted to start a business. Anyway, I am still grateful because there are many people around and there are so many colourful stores. Plus, I am so hungry now."

Carrick talked to her? Before I can even agree, she pulled me to her and we started roaming around the place.

We started off by eating seafood. She seemed to crave for fish. She seemed so hungry and that makes sense because she is eating for two now. What surprised me is that she ate four plates. Isn't that too much? I just laughed at her. She's so adorable when she's pregnant. Then, we roamed around the place and she bought matching anklets. She smiled so big when we wore it. I laughed along with her and I got to admit . . . I am enjoying my time.

We went to the beach and there were more people around. I have no wonder why my mother is rich. So many people spend their time here even though it is still not summer. We held hands as we walked along the beach. We barely spoke anything at all. She seemed to just close her eyes and enjoy the sea breeze.

"I want to run but I can't." She said and I laughed.

"If you'll run, I'll always chase after you." I said and she looked at me with a smile.

"I'm tired, Christian." She said while she yawned. I smiled at her and grabbed her hand. "We still have our family cottage here. I know we can stay the night there."

She giggled and nodded her head. "You need to change clothes too. You're the only one here wearing an office attire." I frowned at that. I enjoyed my time so much with her that I forgot I wasn't wearing a proper outfit for this kind of place.

I led her to the cottage and it seemed that an overwhelming expression rushed through me. We entered inside the cottage and I can't help but just stand and look around. I closed my eyes and the memories flashed in my mind. I remembered my family in a happy position. I smiled a little bit at that.

"Christian?" My wife made me open my eyes. "Are you okay?"

I nodded and said, "I need to take a bath." I proceeded to the shower and thought deeply of my family. What happened to us? We were so happy once but when Dad realized how much he wanted the company, the happiness disappeared. I pressed the back of my head against the wall and just let the water run through my body.

I closed my eyes and exhaled. This island holds a lot of memories.

I went out of the shower with a bathrobe on. I changed into beach attire and found Ana standing outside the terrace. She was standing peacefully with the wind blowing her hair. I walked towards her and stood on her right side.

She spoke, "Christian, your father and I spoke before I came here. I cannot deny that I was scared. Ray wanted to take me away from you but your father saved me. He may not be a good father but he is an incredible grandfather." I just stared at nothing.

Then, she hooked arms with mine and kissed my hand. "I love you, Christian and I cannot bear to be apart from you."

I kissed her head and said, "I love you too, Mrs. Grey."

Our moment was fired up when neon lights covered the sky. We lifted up our heads and watched the fireworks. What? I didn't know that there will be fireworks. I looked at Ana and she smiled.

My attention was caught when the fireworks formed, "I'M SORRY ECM"

My eyes narrowed and Ana stated, "I am sorry, Elliott, Christian, Mia."

I looked at her intensely before she said, "Forgive your father, Christian."

**Lol. Listened to Tangled's Music :) I love Disney. Thanks guys please tell me what you think. Loool. 28 down, 7 to go. **


	29. Chapter 29: Wind Beneath My Wings

**Thank you guys for the huge amount of support and inspiring me to update everyday. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 29: WIND BENEATH MY WINGS**

"_Did I ever tell you you're my hero? You're everything I wish I could be."_

**APOV**

It has been three days since we arrived here in Grace's Island and it had been the best three days of my life. I just want to stay here with Christian. I want to be in this paradise with him forever. I don't want to go home. I just want to be with Christian. I smiled as I looked around the place. I never thought there could be a place like this. There are trees around and the blue ocean made the place better.

I was standing on the terrace and stared at the place. I smiled. If I would have known that this island existed, I would've lived here. Then, I smiled even more when I felt Christian wrap his arms around me from behind. I giggled and said, "Hey Husband"

"Hey wife" He answered playfully as he kissed my hair.

I sighed and said, "I want to stay here forever and just be with you but . . . I cannot publish my novel if we don't go back to Seattle." He groaned playfully at that and his nose started to smell my scent. The air he released felt so sweet to my skin. It is almost as if he is tickling me.

"Just give me a hint about that book please." He said and I laughed.

"I don't want to" I teased and he I feel him shaking his body.

I kept on teasing him. He really looks like a little boy with that reaction. Just because I didn't tell him, he acts like a boy wanting for lollipop. I turned around and faced him. I said, "Christian, it is a book about our love story."

He smiled at that. "Our love story?"

I nodded and said, "If you are going to read it, you'll realize how you loved me when I didn't deserve you at that time." He smiled and looked down the ground. He lifted up his head and said, "I am going to buy a copy of that, Ana."

"I'll give you one so you won't need to buy." I said and he laughed.

When his laughter faded, he cleared his throat and said, "I have to tell you something."

"What is it?" I really have no idea what he is going to say.

He took in a deep breath before he said, "A lot has happened for the past three days, Ana. We've been here happily and they also did the same thing in Seattle. Your father won't be a problem anymore. We can go back to Washington without the fear of Ray."

My breath hitched, "What do you mean?"

"Carrick and Raymond talked throughout the day and it happened. Grey and Steele Company finally merged."

I was breathless; I didn't know what to say.

He took a deep breath and said, "Carrick and Raymond realized that they are able to live longer but not that long enough to wait for our daughter to grow up. They decided that if we are not going to take the positions, Elliott will be the one to run the company."

"He'll be the only one?"

He nodded his head and said, "It is supposed to be two CEO's but since you don't have a sibling, Ray agreed to let Elliott be the one." Slowly, I smiled. It meant that we are free. Our parents finally let us go. I don't know how Carrick talked to Ray but I couldn't hide the happiness.

I looked at my husband and he wore a sad expression. "What's wrong, Christian?"

He sighed, not answering me. I smirked and said, "This means we can be free. I will run my own publishing company and you will run Grey Brothers. Why aren't you joyful?"

He looked down and answered, "Carrick's apology is sincere. I never thought that this would happen. I just can't believe how Elliott easily forgave him after everything he has done. I just don't believe this."

I told him, "I believe he was sincere since the day he sent us here."

He was still speechless and I held his hand. "Look, let's go to the beach. We might be spending our last days here." He nodded and let me lead him outside.

It was surprising that no one was around the beach this time. It is probably because they partied all night. It is such a shame though. The sun is about to set and the water looked so beautiful. I smiled as I looked at the scenario. I'd never seen anything so beautiful. But then, I contradicted my own thoughts when I looked at Christian. He is the most beautiful thing I ever saw.

He was still looking at the sun seriously and I took hold of both his hands. We faced each other and the sunlight glow through our faces. I held his hands tightly and stared at him intensely.

"Christian, can we have a role-play for just a few seconds?"

"What?"

I took a deep breath before saying, "Let's pretend that you are wearing a tux and I am wearing my wedding gown. Let's pretend that everybody is around and that the sun before us is God, hearing our vows. Let's pretend that it's our wedding."

He nodded slowly and I added, "This is the only thing I regret, Christian. I didn't vow beautifully like you did."

I started, "Christian, when I first met you, I cannot deny that we had a connection. I tried so hard to stop my attraction because I thought there was someone else meant for me. As time went by, I realized that you are worth it. I couldn't see myself with anyone else. This marriage came as a shock to me but whatever's meant to be will work out perfectly, right? Thank you Christian for loving me even though I did not deserve it at first. Thank you for loving me despite my faults and thank you for making me realize that you are it. I love you no matter what. I cannot see myself growing old with another man."

He smiled and his eyes showed joy as he listened to the vow I should've said during our wedding.

He kissed my lips passionately with the sun setting right before us.

**Confession: I enjoyed writing this chapter. **

**Only six chapters to go so please stay with me. Thanks!**


	30. Chapter 30: Stand By Me

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews and thank you for the support.**

**CHAPTER 30: STAND BY ME**

"_Talking about make it love. Forever we make it smile."_

**CPOV**

"So how was Grace's Island?" Elliott asked me. We are inside his office and I lied down the couch. My brother is doing well with the company. One month passed and I saw the company soar on its highest. Elliott's a great businessman.

"There are many people there now." I answered and he nodded. He seemed so stress and he even forgot to shave his beard. That is so unlike Elliott. He was typing something and I raised my brow at that. Was he working non-stop? I am the CEO of Grey Brothers but why does my work seem more relaxing than his?

"Elliott, did you get a rest?" I asked him and he nodded a little bit, not paying attention to me. I waited for him to stop and he finally did. He let out a huge sigh and faced me with those exhausted eyes. "Elliott, I really think you need to have some rest. You've been working non-stop for the past month."

He stood up and turned his back on me. "Christian, I have to tell you something."

"What?" I asked.

"Being a CEO of two companies that collaborated is so hard. There are much more employees and more work to do." I shifted uncomfortably.

I tried to change the topic, "Aren't you happy, Bro? Grey-Steele Corporations is number one now and Grey Brothers is in number two. Timothy Patterson must be depressed right now. His company is in the number three spot." I forced a laugh and stopped as soon as I felt his coldness.

"Christian, the reason why I took this job is to end the suffering both of you and Ana are feeling. I want to set peace. I made a sacrifice but now . . . I don't want this anymore." Elliott said and I was like a statue. I didn't know what to say.

"I barely have time with my family now. Even though Kate doesn't say it, I feel like she misses me so much. How couldn't she? I go home when she's asleep and I go to work when she just woke up. Christian, please grow up and just forgive Dad."

I rolled my eyes at that and stopped my tongue for saying something bad to my brother. He already did a lot for me and a part of me is guilty but there is no way in hell that I will forgive my father. Although Ana insists, I still don't have the heart to forgive him. Elliott faced me and glared.

"Christian, Dad put my family through hell but I still managed to forgive him. You know what? You should learn that being strong means swallowing your pride and start forgiving what hurt you before." He summoned and I shook my head. I don't want to hear this again and again. I just walked out of his office with a bad mood. Why is everyone forcing me to forgive my father?

I was practically running through the hallways but I stopped as soon as I noticed my wife. I covered up my bad mood and smiled at her. "What are you doing here?" I asked her. Her face changed from worried to shy.

She forced giggles as she scratched her hair. "Hehehehehe" She laughed in an awkward manner and I raised my brow at that. This doesn't seem like my wife.

"Ana, please tell me what's wrong." I convinced her and she lets out a deep breath. She blushed and I smiled at that. She's so cute. She looked down and said, "I don't have something to wear for tomorrow's celebration. You know? The Grey-Steele Success? I tried to contact Mia but she said she's busy and in love in Paris. Then when I tried to reach Kate, she said she's not up for shopping mood. Can you please shop with me?"

I laughed at that and kissed her forehead. "Why wouldn't I?"

She smiled big and held my hand. Together we ran towards the car. I never shopped with a girl in my whole life. This will be a new experience for me and Ana. Carrick and Ray insisted that the company's success should have a celebration. I laughed at how my wife is so worried about what she's going to wear.

We arrived in front of Perseverance and we hooked arms together as we went inside. My pregnant wife was glowing and she seemed excited to shop with me today.

"Sir Grey, you're here. How may I help you?" Mia's employee asked and I smiled.

"My wife here needs a formal dress for tomorrow's celebration. May you help us?" She nodded and we helped her choose different dresses. I stopped Ana from jumping. "You seem so excited today." I stated.

"It is my first time to shop with you, remember?" She giggled and I laughed along with her. She went to the fitting room while I waited. She went out wearing a white long sleeved dress. I smiled but when she turned around, I got serious. Her back was too bearable. Damn I don't want people to stare at her with pervert looks tomorrow.

"Can you choose a modest one?" She frowned and went back inside.

A few minutes later, she went out with a green turtleneck shirt. What's odd is that it has long sleeves. It makes her look like a nun. "Baby, not too modest." She rolled her eyes and went back inside.

She came out wearing a yellow floral dress. She walked like a model and winked at me. I laughed at that. She acted as if it was a catwalk. I showed her thumbs down and she frowned. I don't like color yellow. It is just too bright for me. She modelled a few outfits later but it still didn't sooth my taste.

Then she came out wearing a knee level dress. It was a pastel colour of pink. The white bow ties made her look like a cherub. It was the perfectly modest dress I expected. I put my thumbs up and she clapped her hands playfully. I paid for the dress and we hooked arms again.

"Thank you for coming Mr. And Mrs. Grey"

"Our pleasure" We said at the same time.

Ana looked at me and said, "That was fun!"

"I'll do it anytime again with you." I told her before kissing her lips.

With that, exited Mia's store.

**Thank you guys and please review more. This story is about to end so... please. Lol. **


	31. Chapter 31: Elastic Heart

**Thank you guys for the amazing reviews. Thanks also for the follows and favourites. Due to some circumstances, I will put 'Let Her Go' on hold. I just need time to figure everything out. Thank you!**

**CHAPTER 31: ELASTIC HEART**

"_I am like a rubber band until you point too hard. I may snap and I'll move fast."_

**APOV**

Is it childish for a pregnant woman to twirl around? If it is childish, I guess my husband loves it. He kept on chuckling as he looked at me. What can I say? This pink dress is extra special because he's the one who chose it. I can't deny that it really suits me. "You seem so excited tonight" He stated and I just laughed.

"Shall we go?" I asked and we hooked our arms together. We went to the car and we never let go of each other's hands. I am so proud of Elliott. Because of him, we are hosting a special party tonight. Everyone seems happy but some part of me believes that Kate is not. She seemed so restless today and she's not the same anymore. Is she having problems with Elliott?

I looked at my husband and he seemed so uneasy today. I really am looking forward to his reconciliation with his father and somehow, I am still waiting. What's taking him so long? Doesn't he realize that his father is sad too? Besides, he's the only one who doesn't forgive him yet.

"Love, how are things with you and your father?" I asked him tenderly and he grimaced.

Nevertheless, I pressed the subject even more. "Come on, Christian. Please tell me what's wrong. Why is it so hard?"

He took in a deep breath before he said, "Please Ana. Can we just stop talking about it?" I just nodded, trying to stop the mood from being spoiled. I know time will come that he'll be ready to forgive his Dad. Maybe it was so easy for Elliott because he and Carrick were so close before unlike Christian. Like a good wife, I tried to understand.

We arrived in the hotel in the middle of Elliott's speech. We knew that we were going to be late so we weren't surprised at all. Me and Christian sat in the same table with Kate and Sam. We listened to Elliott's speech.

"I dedicate all this success to my father and Raymond Steele. These guys are one of the finest businessmen of the country. Dad, thank you for everything. Despite all the trials of our relationship as father and son, thank you for swallowing your pride and pushing efforts for our reunion. To my brother, Christian, you know how much I love you and you know that I am doing this for you. Last but not the least, Kate . . . I love you so much. Never doubt that. Thank you for everything that you've ever done for me. To all of you, enjoy the rest of the night. Thank you!" We all clapped with that and I looked at Kate. She seemed . . . sad.

I was about to speak to her but Elliott went and asked her to dance. Both of them were so serious that they ignored our presence. I was about to talk to Christian too but he said something first. "Baby, I'll be back. I need to talk to Carrick." I nodded eagerly, hoping that he will let his father fix both of them.

I sighed and before I knew it, Mia was beside me. "Ana!" She squealed and I smiled as I saw her. I hugged her and before I can even say anything, she said, "Guess what? Ethan is Kate's brother! Can you believe it! It is such a small world!"

I was a bit shocked with that. "What a small world!"

"I know, right? You know what? I feel so lucky. I could've bumped with so many guys but it happened to be him. This is a sign, Ana! He is my soulmate!" She squealed again and I laughed at her. She acted as if he is her first boyfriend. I know that feeling. It is the same way I felt for Christian. She is so in love. I can see it in her eyes. I know she thinks that he is going to be her husband and I hope it is true. I'd like to see Mia this happy forever.

She added, "I feel like I am not myself. I feel so different. Of course, it is a good kind of different." Her face was so dreamy and I smiled at that. She asked, "Have you felt this way for my brother?"

"Everyday, Mia." I answered and she giggled.

"Look there he is!" She pointed to the blonde guy who was getting food from the buffet. He waved at us and he really looked a lot like Kate. What's great is that he looks at Mia the same way she looks at him. They really are in love.

"Ana, I will dance with him." She told me before standing up. "Oh and my design looks great on you!" She ran towards him after she said that. Though Mia is in love, she never forgets clothes. I smiled even more when she practically pulled him to the dance floor. They danced together and I just stared at them.

My attention was soon caught when someone asked to dance with me. I cannot see for he has a mask and he barely spoke one word. This is not a masquerade ball but why is he wearing a mask? He didn't give me the chance to make a choice. He forced me to dance with him. We danced together in the middle of the room and I regretted not bringing Jose here. I should've asked him to come.

"Who are you?" I asked.

He didn't answer and I began to look for Christian. I tried to pull away from him but he just pulled me close. "Please let me go or I will scream!"

"I don't care, Anastasia!" My eyes widened. I know who this is.

"Timothy! Let go of me!"

We stopped dancing and he grabbed my arm. It was starting to hurt. "Let go of me! Let go!" I screamed and took off the mask. "Help!" I caught everyone's attention and they circled around us. One man attempted to rescue me but he held out a gun. I became scared.

"You fucking people! You want to rescue this girl?! She ruined my life! This fucking girl tried to ruin my career. Look at me! I am broke now! Patterson is long gone!" He cried and he held me tighter. I winced at the pain and everyone was scared as I am.

"Try to save her or you're dead!" He pointed the gun around and he looked at me with those angry eyes. He pointed the gun towards my head and I closed my eyes. My initial reaction was too hold my stomach tight. Then, I felt someone punch him from behind.

I opened my eyes and I felt Christian's arms around me. I watched as Taylor took down Tim. I closed my eyes, horrified of the scene. I pressed my head against Christian's chest before everything went black.

**Please review guys. What do you think? Plleeeease**

**Thank you!**


	32. Chapter 32: I'm In Here

**Thank you guys for the wonderful reviews and suggestions. Thank you so much guys and yeah I noticed too that Ana faints a lot. **

**CHAPTER 32: I'M IN HERE**

"_Can you hear my call? Are you coming to get me now?"_

**CPOV**

"Please do whatever it takes for her to wake up!" I was literally begging the nurses. My pregnant wife was rushed to the ER and I can't help but react this way. I shook my head again and again. I was just gone to talk to Carrick for awhile and when I came back, Timothy Fucker Patterson was holding her with a gun! I was terrified but I was glad Taylor was there.

When she fainted, I did not think twice. I left Taylor with Timothy and left the hotel. I rushed here and I am praying to God for my family's safety. This is the second time she fainted due to stress. I hope that this won't affect much. I put my hand on my chest and just worried.

Time passed and I stood up quickly as the Doctor went out of the room. I braced myself for the news and he said, "Mr. Grey, you're wife is okay. Your baby is a survivor. I was a bit worried because this is the second time it has happened. Please don't make a third time, Mr. Grey. That will make the situation critical." I nodded at that. She was right. Now I will do whatever it takes to protect her and our daughter.

"Thank you so much, Doc. May I see her now?" I asked.

"They are transferring her to a room upstairs. She needs to rest. Just follow the nurses lead." After talking to her, I realized that a huge object just went out of my body. I am just so blessed to have my family safe. I closed my eyes and silently thanked the Lord. I promise that there will be no next time for this to happen.

I noticed the nurses dragging Ana's hospital bed. I quickly followed them. I just stared at her the whole time. I really want to see those blue eyes now but I understand that she needs to take a rest. She's a woman who's carrying two lives and I would kill just to have her and my baby safe.

Her body was led inside a hospital room and I thanked the nurses before they left. I closed my eyes and grabbed her hand. I kissed it tenderly as I stared vulnerably at her poor condition. I can't help but blame myself. If I didn't leave her side, that moron wouldn't have gone that far. What's wrong with him anyway? I never imagined that Timothy to be that brutal. Why is he so angry anyway?

"Ana, I am so sorry." I whispered again and again. "Just sleep peacefully, okay? I promise you that this won't happen again. I love you and I won't lose you. I am so sorry." After that, I let go of her hand and caressed her stomach. "Hey Baby, Daddy is so sorry. I should've been there and I promise it won't ever happen again. Thank you for being so strong, my love. I love you so much." I kissed her belly and I was interrupted when someone knocked on my door.

I looked and found Carrick and Taylor. I raised my brow. What is this? They went inside and Taylor stared with fear. I never saw Taylor like that before. I was silent. He looked so scared and I braced myself for the bomb. Carrick stood beside me, still tensed too. "Taylor, tell me what's wrong."

He took a deep breath before saying, "Tim got away." Then the whole world just crashed on me. He meant to say that the man who threatened my family just freed himself and he could hurt anyone I love? Without thinking, I punched Taylor. He fell down the ground and Dad's arms wrapped around me.

"How did that happen?!"

He stood up before saying, "Christian, I held him and the police got him inside their car. They didn't know that he was trained as a black belt karate player. He managed to run from the two policemen and we don't know where he is."

I breathed fast and commanded, "Contact Jose Rodriguez and you two work hard together with the police. Please find that man before he starts to hurt my family again." He nodded and did what I said.

It took a few minutes before I calmed down. I am really worrying. What if he'll suddenly barge inside and shoot us three? I felt my father sooth my back and he said, "Calm down, Son. The policemen will find him. Don't doubt Taylor and Jose."

I breathed in. "I just hit Taylor."

"It is okay, son. I know he understands." I closed my eyes and felt guiltier. I reached out to my wife's hand. I cooled down and stared at my Dad. He looked so sympathetic and I just stared at him. He truly changed. I felt like the cold Carrick I knew was gone. I talked to him about business during the party and I expected him to be a dictator but he ended up talking to me softly.

He said, "Christian, I'll see what I can do to help. Taylor drove me here using my car so I am pretty sure he used it again this time. Is it okay if I take your car? I will do whatever it takes to help you find Timothy Patterson."

I nodded and stared at him for awhile. "What?" He asked.

I answered a question also, "Why do you think he's doing this?"

He sighed and said, "His Company had bankruptcy. Our goal was successful. Patterson Corporations just fell down but we didn't expect him to breakdown like this. He must've thought that you and Ana were the ones running the company."

That reminded me of our conversation in the party again. I took out my car key from my pocket and gave it to him. He smiled at me before he waved goodbye. I closed my eyes and realized that he really meant it when he said he is sorry. Ana was right. I should forgive him.

"Hey Dad?" He looked at me and raised his brow. I was ready to hug him and say everything is okay but I am just so tired right now. There's a lot going on and I don't want to do anything now.

"Be careful" That's all I said making him smile and nod before he went out.

I spent hours just fidgeting and worrying about Timothy. I looked at the door and I was startled when she spoke, "Christian"

"Ana" I turned around and smiled. She's awake now! I kissed her lips for a second and she smiled timidly. She looked really tired and I know she wants to sleep again.

"How's our baby?" She asked.

"She's fine. She's strong." That made her smile again. I kissed her forehead again and again.

"Christian, I am tired. I want to go to sleep. Please lie down with me." It was my turn to smile. I locked the door first before lying down next to her. I wrapped my arms around her and she pressed her head against my chest. I kissed her forehead and stared at the door for the last time before falling asleep.

My dream consisted of something I never had before. There was a car and the rain was pouring abundantly. Timothy was inside the car and he purposely bumped on the other car. I winced again and again. When the car was hit, I realized that I was inside. I did not dare to open my eyes as it hit the tree.

"Christian? Christian?" Ana's voice woke me up. She pointed towards the door. I immediately stood up and gulped. They banged the door hard and I readied my fist before opening it.

"Christian!" I relaxed as I found out that it was Jose. His eyes were red and he was in tears. What's wrong now? Could this day get any worse?

"What?"

He just cried. I shook him by his shoulders. "What?!"

He blurted out, "Your father got into a car accident."

Then, it just got worse.

**Thank you guys. I love you all. Thanks to all of you. Three more chapters to go and we are done. **

**I invite you to read my new story entitled, 'In a Short Time"**

**Summary: Agent Anastasia Steele was given a task . . . to become Hollywood Actor Christian Grey's bodyguard. The aim of the job was too protect Christian Grey and unravel the truth about Ana's past. However, falling in love was never part of the plan.**

**Thank you! Please try and review please. **


	33. Chapter 33: Beautiful Goodbye

**Thank you so much guys for the reviews. I love you all and sorry for the wait. I had a three day camp with our church. I hope you understand.**

**CHAPTER 33: BEAUTIFUL GOODBYE**

"_I count the ways I let you down, all my fingers and toes but I'm running out"_

**CPOV**

First, I didn't believe what they reported. Now as I see my father being rushed the emergency room, I cannot move. Is this really happening? I didn't even know that tears are coming out from my eyes. I pulled my hair so tight. My pregnant wife is inside a hospital room and now, my father is fighting for his life. I didn't know what to do. What is happening to me?

I wanted to come inside but the doctor said I shouldn't. It is against their rules so I just stayed here outside. Jose is watching over my wife so I don't need to worry about her for now. I didn't even realize I was sobbing until Taylor stood beside me and motioned me to slow down my crying.

"Taylor . . . Taylor . . ." I can't even make a sentence. He closed his eyes and just embraced me. I cried out to him and he just let me. I don't know what will happen to my Dad but please don't take him away from me, God.

As I finally calmed down, Taylor stared at me seriously and I know that he is about to say something.

He informed, "Timothy Patterson is dead, Sir."

"What?" I gasped. I desperately wanted to kill him myself.

"Looks like he followed you after he got away from the police's office, remember when your father took your car to find him? He must have thought that you were the one inside so he crashed it on purpose. He died right away and as for your father, his condition is critical." My mouth gasped open. I didn't know what to say. I was supposed to be the one in my father's place?

"Taylor, I don't know what to say." I never heard my voice like this before.

"Christian, we can get through this." He was encouraging me but there was no effect. I didn't know what to do. I was supposed to be the one dying and not my Dad. Tim was supposed to kill me in that car.

My thoughts were stopped when the doctor came out of the emergency room. He was out of breath as he saw me and he said, "His condition is critical, Sir. We are doing everything we can but he claimed he wanted to see you."

I nodded slowly and went inside. I was breathless upon seeing the sight in front of me. My Dad has many cuts and I never saw him like this before. He was pale after bleeding so much. I held his hand and cried as I noticed that he struggled to breathe. I just cried and he opened my eyes to look at me.

"Christian" I winced at his torn voice.

"Don't speak, Dad. You'll only get hurt!"

"It's okay. I won't last long." I shook my head at that.

"Dad, you are going to live, okay?" He didn't respond and I just cried. We never had experiences like this before. I was never sad with him. All I remember are the fights we had. Never have I ever cried because I thought I was losing him.

He lifted up his weak hand to wipe away my tear and I just cried even more. He said, "Christian, when you came to this world, you became the love of my life. Me and your mother were in awe of your beauty. Elliott promised to love you because I told him so and I am glad that both of you are closer than ever. I remember when you were a baby, you will go to sleep at three and I'll sleepily tuck you in your crib. I love you so much, Christian even though you may not know it."

I just cried and he continued, "I am so sorry, Christian. I didn't know that I changed so much. I loved the three of you equally but Elliott is the eldest so I spend time with him so much for the legacy. I am so sorry that I didn't realize that I make it seem like I love the company more than the three of you. I didn't know what I was thinking. I am so sorry."

I just nodded my head and he asked, "Have you ever wondered why I chose Ana to be your wife?"

"Why?" I barely whispered.

"You may not remember this because you were five years old. I met the Steeles for the first time and you were with me. Carla was still pregnant and somehow you won't stop rubbing her belly. I instantly felt that you have a connection with her baby and I was right."

I was a little bit shocked and I said, "You mean to say I met her when she wasn't even born?"

He nodded with a smile and said, "Take care of Ana and your child, Christian. Think about what I said in the party and at the same time, never forget your family. Take care of your mother for me. Make sure she doesn't burn herself with the curling iron she uses and be Elliott's shoulder to cry on. Also, walk with Mia down the aisle when she ties the knot."

I nodded and said, "Dad, I forgive you. I love you, I love you. Please don't leave."

He just smiled before his eyes closed. I sobbed out and shook his body. "Dad! Dad!" I cried out and ran outside to call the doctor. He went inside and I saw Mom coming. We stared at each other and she knew what I meant. She cried too and I was frozen to where I stood.

"Shhh..." I heard someone whisper in my ear. I looked and saw Ana. I just cried out to her until I was fine.

**Thank you guys :( Sorry for Carrick.**

**Please review please please . . . two more chapters.**


	34. Chapter 34: Skinny Love

**Oh guys this is the 34****th**** chapter and thanks for the reviews. Also, thanks to those who are reading 'In a Short While'. If you haven't read it yet, please try. **

**CHAPTER 34: SKINNY LOVE **

"_And in the morning I'll be with you but it'll be a different kind."_

**CPOV**

There were so many cries around me and I am pretty sure I was one of them. Everyone dressed in black as my eyes roamed around the place. My eyes darted to my mother whose silent tears poured down freely. It ached to know that she is more hurting than we are. She dearly loves my father and I learned one thing from her. I learned that no person is perfect; you just have to accept them perfectly.

Ana's arms wrapped around me and I kissed her forehead. How could I forget meeting her when she was just inside her mother's womb? I can't believe that made Dad see that we are meant for each other.

Mia was in Ethan's arms and Kate was comforting a tearful Elliott. Sam was between them and I do feel a little sad that Dad will never see my child grow up. My baby would've loved him but I guess there are reasons why things are the way they are. I recalled what we talked about in the party just a week ago.

_I left Ana for awhile just to know why my father has that look on his face. I've known him all my life so I know how he looks like when he wants to talk to me. When I walked towards him, he stood up and led me to an empty room. I guess this is something important. _

_We went inside and he stared softly at me. I snorted. He really looks at me softly now, huh? "What?!" I practically yelled at him. He flinched but remained poise. Why wouldn't he? He is the perfect businessman. He is so perfect that he doesn't know he's ruining a lot of people's lives._

"_Christian, I . . . uh . . ."_

"_What is it?" The thrill is killing me._

_He said, "Christian, have you ever noticed Kate and Elliott's actions?" _

_I answered, "They seem to be awkward nowadays. Do you know why?"_

_He took a deep breath before saying, "Christian, Elliott and Kate are fighting a lot these days. I admit that Elliott is good with the company and all but . . . family is more important. One skill you have that Elliott doesn't is time management. You know exactly when to put things in order. Kate might give up, son."_

_I rolled my eyes and fought, "What? So you are saying that I am better than Elliott now? You just talk to me when you need me!"_

_He looked hurt and said, "Christian, it's not like that."_

"_Just tell me frankly about what you feel. I know that you think Elliott's great but there could be greater! Since when did you give a damn about family anyway!" I yelled. _

_He answered, "Since I realized what it's like to lose you." _

_I froze at that. He really looked sincere. I don't want to believe it. I don't want to believe this. I almost said something back but the screams from outside were heard. Both of us ran and saw how my wife's life is endangered in the arms of a harmful man._

I never knew at that time that in less than 24 hours, Dad will leave us. I cried as I knew where we are. He was about to be buried. It ached to know that he will not be here anymore. His body was about to stay under the ground forever and that's when I stood in front of everyone and said what I wanted to say. Mom was with Taylor and Gail. Jose's family were alongside Ana and as well as Ray and Carla. Then, Ethan, Mia, Kate, Elliott and Sam were in one place and they all looked at me with sad faces.

I spoke, "Thank you all for coming here today. My father isn't that great, I admit. He made Elliott leave and Mia too. I left when I stopped trying to endure. However, family is family. There is no amount of problem that can ruin your bond. During his last days, my father seek forgiveness from us and I am glad he was at peace before he left. He may not be perfect but perfection doesn't exist. Love is all about knowing someone's flaws and still loving them. Dad's life ended as a dear husband, redeemed father and successful businessman."

Elliott looked at me before I said, "I thought of what he said. He is right. I should take Grey Enterprises Holdings and I will." Elliott and Kate smiled and I walked to them and gave them a hug. GEH is my destiny and no matter how I run away from it, it will always chase me.

I walked to Ana and held her hand as we placed roses on his coffin.

After the funeral, I made sure that Mom was fine and we went home. Ana understood my state so she wasn't really disturbing me at all. I lied down the bed and just cried, thinking of my father. Ana was hugging me from behind but not that tight because of our baby. I kissed her hand before falling asleep.

"_Christian, you've been rubbing Ma'am Carla's stomach for one hour now." Mom said tenderly and I smiled at her. Ma'am Carla just laughed. I just stared at her stomach and smiled. The baby inside kicked actively and I knew she liked me. _

"_My baby hasn't moved like this before." Carla said and I smiled at her. _

_The baby kicked again and again and I kissed her stomach. I don't know why but I am so fond of her daughter inside. They laughed around me and I giggled as Daddy stared at me in awe. _

I woke up from a memory and turned my head to see Ana still awake. I faced her and she smiled a little at me. "Are you okay now?"

I nodded slowly.

She said, "You slept for three hours and I never got tired of watching you."

I smiled at her and she stood up to get something. She sat down and gave me a thick paper. It was stapled and I read the title. "Don't Deserve you by Ana Steele-Grey."

I stared at her and she spoke, "That's the draft. It will get published in two weeks."

I scanned the papers and I smiled sincerely as I knew that this was a copy of our love story. I looked at her and said, "You had the wrong beginning."

"What do you mean?"

"I met you when I was five and you were inside your mother's stomach." She gasped and it took her so long to respond. She took the papers from me and smiled sincerely at it. She put it on top of the bedside table and said, "Don't worry, I'll write that part."

I sat down too and she took my left hand. She placed it on her heart and said, "Carrick's gone now, Christian and it is a reality we have to accept. You know what? He'll still be with you everyday but in a different form."

I raised my brow at that. What does she mean? She placed my hand on her stomach and said, "When we were in the hospital, the doctor informed me of the baby's gender. Christian, meet our son."

My eyes widened and my back straightened. She smiled and I was too overjoyed to move. A son? I thought he was a girl but I wasn't disappointed. Ana and Christian made this baby and whatever he is, I will love him.

I kissed Ana's stomach and whispered, "Carrick."

I didn't know what I'll be without my family.

**Thank you guys for everything! Thanks for sticking with me. The epilogue is next so please stay tuned! Review please **


	35. Epilogue: Feels Like Home

**Thank you guys for the undying support. Thanks for being with me throughout the whole story. You inspired me so much! I will use the same song from Chapter 15 to write this epilogue.**

**EPILOGUE: FEELS LIKE HOME**

"_If you only knew how happy you are making me, I never thought I'd love anyone so much."_

**CPOV**

**Five years later . . .**

"Right before the sunset in Grace's Island, I spoke to him my vows. I should've said it during our wedding. Nevertheless, it doesn't matter. My husband heard the vow I was supposed to say. I promised to love him forever and never leave his side. There we kissed as the sun sank down, revealing night time." I smiled as my eldest son read a part of his mother's book.

"Carrick, how many times have you read this book?" I was so amazed. He finished the whole novel at the age of five. I really didn't think that it was normal but my son is smart. Ana taught him how to read and write at the age of three. My wife is indeed a great teacher.

My son smiled to me and said, "I want to have a story like you and Mom."

I giggled at that and patted his head. "Oh, so you have dreams now?"

He nodded shyly and said, "Daddy, I want something to happen in my future."

"What is it?" I asked tenderly.

"Well, I will be the next boss of the company and I will marry the girl I love." He shared and I smiled at him. At a young age, he is already a dreamer.

"You'll achieve it all someday, son." I said. I know that life is going to be hard as you grow old but I know that God is kind enough to give us what we dream for. If not, maybe he has bigger plans for us.

"Daddy, did Mommy say his vow to you on this exact spot?" He asked and I smiled. We are having a vacation at Grace's Island. Here I am sitting on the sand with him. He claimed he loved the ocean at night since people are inside their cottage, taking a rest.

"Yes, Son. The event in that book took place here during sunset."

He smiled and said, "I'll take my future wife here someday."

I was about to reply but I heard two other angels yell, "Daddy!" I looked and there were Teddy and Phoebe. Both of them carried a basket and I helped them. They both kissed me and when Ana appeared, she smiled and arranged our picnic mat.

I smiled at her and said, "Hey wifey, excited for our picnic at night?"

She laughed and said, "Oh yeah but our children are more excited."

I stole a kiss from her lips as the children were not looking. Carrick and Teddy were talking about math and Phoebe seemed to act like she knew what the boys are talking about. "Kids, let's eat now."

With that, we began to have our dinner.

Five years were full of happiness. Elliott is the CEO of Grey Brothers while Kate is still a housewife. They have to children now. Sam dearly loves his brother, Kevin. What can I say? Elliott and Kate are more in love than ever. Then I fulfilled my promise to Dad. After four years of loving and fighting, Mia tied the knot with Ethan. I hooked arms with her as we walked down the aisle.

Taylor and Gail got married too. It is so weird to see Taylor becoming happy. Also, Jose never got to fight MMA again. He enjoyed watching over Ana for he loves the kids too. Leila is expecting their second child and little Jessica can buy ice cream anytime she wants now. On the other hand, Mom finally moved on. After Dad's death, she was depressed but one day she woke up and realized that Dad wouldn't be happy if she is always sad. She focused on being a good doctor and she helped social welfares.

As for me and Ana, we are having the time of our lives. Not after Carrick's first birthday, she gave birth to Teddy. When Carrick was three and Teddy was two, she gave birth to Phoebe. I couldn't get happier. My wife and I are in love and we have three children. What's there to wish for?

I will always disagree with the title of her book, 'Don't Deserve You'. My wife deserved me in every single way. She gave me happiness and she changed my life.

After we ate, I fixed the plates and put them inside the basket. We lay down the mat. Teddy was in my arm and Phoebe was on my chest. Carrick lied down between me and Ana. He kissed his Mom again and again before five of us looked up.

_Stars_

Like me and Ana, our children are fond of stars too. They comfort you in pain, they help you through time of thinking and I know my Dad's up there watching us.

I looked at Ana and she looked at me at the same time.

Right under the stars with our children, we smiled at each other.

I knew that smile meant. 'I love you'.

**Thank you so much guys for your love and support. Thank you for inspiring me to write this story. Now, this is . . . COMPLETED.**


End file.
